


The Fall of the Titans

by Twinkeeper



Series: Stargate Project Reboot [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Aftermath of chemical war, Alternate Universe, And still super hot, Daniel always gay, Everybody is in a biiiiig trouble, Gen, Jack doubts his Kinsey scale, M/M, Mean girls situation exist in Abydos, O'Neill brothers still raising hell, Or Abydos refugee camp, Project Stargate with a twist, Shady POTUS appearance, This story is in a permanent hiatus since the beginning of the millennium age, Why is this romance too slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkeeper/pseuds/Twinkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Jackson is now a permanent member of SG-1, and he wonders if his life is getting better or getting worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This sequel of The Widower and the Bartender happens in 2001. The USA military has carved a history at that time, and that situation is the real reason why I abandoned this story. Picture this, you are a moslem girl living in a moslem country attempting to write fiction about USA military and politicking and realised that your imagination horrifically turned real! With so many phobias and polarisation of opinions abounded (what with "Islamic Terrorism" becomes a phrase), I admit I lost my appetite to continue writing this fic 
> 
> Now, more than a dozen years have passed. I grew up (but for some reason has lost some of my English writing capability to a degree), the world seems a little bit better, and I fell in love with the old, chubby, retired but enjoying life Richard Dean Anderson. This creates new sparks. Maybe I will continue writing this again, but not that soon. In the mean time, enjoy.. :D

He knew that he was attracting attention. A man in military uniform, whether a private or a general, did not walk aimlessly with a lost expression on his face in the middle of a busy airport, which was precisely what he was doing at the moment. People looked at him curiously if he lingered, or as he wandered with both hands in his pockets, head bent, slowly strolling as if he had not a care in the world. They would then do a double take when they noticed the star on his uniform.

If only he was in a better mood, maybe Jack would be enjoying this. He was consciously aware of always wanting to dumbfound people, actually entertaining the idea to do just that. What would happen if he suddenly jumped around, grinning like an idiot? Would an MP take him into custody for embarrassing the US Air Force? The world was safe from that possibility only because he was now in a foul mood.

He had expected that his interrogation would turn bad, yet, despite his mental preparation, he still felt completely worn out and exhausted anyway. Not to mention extremely pissed off.

A loud noise broke him from his reverie, and he found himself staring at a group of young men laughing aloud in the middle of the corridor.

Mid-twenties, Jack thought when he skimmed their faces. Upbeat and educated, he guessed again. Then he dropped his gaze lower. Nice butts, he chuckled to himself then blushed furiously, Brad and Daniel's images suddenly appearing in his head.

"Dad." Brad would say like he often did when he noticed his father's new 'development', "I'm so proud of you."

Jack did not know whether checking out some guy's butt was a progress that deserved such pride. All he knew was that he had started doing it out of a curious sense of obligation and, strange enough, regard for his best friend and oldest son.

"I don't quite understand why," he had confessed to his son the first time he was caught. "Not that I'm interested or anything."

"I suppose you're just broadening your sense of aesthetic taste, Dad," Brad grinned, trying hard to answer politely.

Did he? Jack had wondered. Was it that simple, or... Or maybe he just wanted to please Daniel?

Please him for what?

For giving him hope? Real hope? False hope?

"I'm trying," Jack suddenly muttered to himself.

//Trying for what?// Trying to show that he did consider seeing a man as a...as a..?.

A dark sense of desolation instantly washed over him. Jack gasped then quickly shut his eyes for a moment, cursing himself and tried hard to redirect his thoughts.

He glanced at his watch. Still an hour to go before boarding to Colorado. A whole *eternity* to go.

Wouldn't he kill for...

"General O'Neill!"

Jack turned quickly, and stared at a deeply tanned young man running boisterously along the corridor.

"Well, well..." Jack's face broke into a smile.

The young man stopped in front of him, gasping for breath.

"Sir," he said cheerfully and stretched his hand to shake Jack's. "It's so *great* to see you again."

"Derek Ashcroft." Jack shook the hand warmly. "Finally coming back to western civilization?"

"And wouldn't you know I did it merely just to see you again?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Should I feel flattered?"

"I'm not joking!" Ashcroft looked dismayed. "I did! I heard the aftermath of the scandal, and...and...well, there's some interesting news regarding *you* flying around the Middle East gossip mill, so I just couldn't resist not finding you again."

Suddenly felt disturbed, Jack quickly turned his head around and pushed Ashcroft out of the way toward the nearest gate lounge. He dragged him to sit in a secluded corner.

"I'm worried...and, well, curious, about your well being." Ashcroft wiped the sweat on his forehead, completely oblivious of Jack's sudden distress. He was too excited.

"And what do you know? The first stop to the capital of America, and I see...you!"

"Are you alone?"

Ashcroft froze and suddenly *saw* Jack. *Really* saw him, finally. His excited demeanor abruptly turned serious.

"Yes," Ashcroft answered in a lower tone. "You're in trouble, huh?"

"The walls have ears and the air has eyes." Jack rolled his eyes. "Not that I should be worried or anything... Well, unless you're a very well-known and famous journalist."

"I *am* well known and famous," Ashcroft smiled but his tone was serious. "You and reporters don't mix nowadays, huh?"  
"It's like consorting with the enemy," Jack nodded. His back straightened when someone came and stood near them. Alarmed, he watched the man opened a magazine, seemingly decided to read while standing.  
"I get the feeling that I must go now," Jack said grimly. "I'll see you around."  
"Seriously, Sir. Are you in *deep* trouble?" Ashcroft blissfully ignored Jack's urge to leave and caught his wrist.  
"Like you haven't guessed that already. Come on, Ashcroft, you're smart. Get lost quickly or you'll suffer the consequences."  
The young journalist turned and eyed the man standing nearby. He glanced to see Jack's grim face. Jack thought he heard the young man's brain ticking inside his head. As he had already expected, the journalist instinct won. The eyes behind the glasses grew round and dark. It showed excitement that screamed 'Bingo!'.  
Jack sighed.  
Ashcroft leaned closer and whispered, "General, I need to know. The rumor mill out there is killing me."  
"You're still alive," Jack answered flippantly. "I really have to go."  
"What is a Stargate Project, Sir?"  
Jack O'Neill stared at him speechless.  
Wrong move. Apparently, his sudden inability to respond had twistedly confirmed something in the journalist's mind.  
Though it was impossible, Ashcroft's eyes grew even bigger. "Oh God, you... Is it true? Jesus, the gossip is true!"  
"What gossip?" Jack felt his heart pounding and sweat broke out from his forehead. "What Project?"  
"I helped you out." Ashcroft's fingers squeezed Jack's wrist hard. "You've got to let me in."  
Jack stared at him intently for a long minute, heart racing. Finally, he swallowed, then whispered, "Get lost."  
"Sir?"  
Jack clenched his teeth. "Get out of here before I'm forced to shoot you."  
"General O'Neill!"  
Jack stood abruptly and walked away.  
//Stupid journalist//, he thought grimly when he heard Ashcroft's pounding feet behind him. He kept on looking around, feeling as if *everyone* was now staring at them.  
"Sir..."  
Jack sighed and whispered loudly, "It's for your own good, damn it!"  
"I'll stay away if you want..."  
"Yes! Hell, yes, I want it!"  
"Just tell me... Tell me, for God's sake."  
"I can't tell you anything."  
"Is there a top secret project called Stargate?"  
Jack turned and stared at him menacingly. "Go *away*."  
"Just shake your head if it's a 'no'."  
Watching those intelligent, young eyes melted Jack. He bit his lip then finally patted the man's shoulder. He wanted to shake his head, but he couldn't.  
"I can't stay and chat. Go away. Watch yourself, okay?"  
Ashcroft stared at him with comprehending eyes. He caught on Jack's inability to say 'no'. "I will. Thank you, Sir."  
"Stay away from me. I mean it."  
Ashcroft didn't answer.  
And that was the last time Jack ever saw him.  
**************************  
Long before man warred with man, the gods battled among themselves.  
Indeed, it was as the Wars of the Gods that the Wars of Man began.  
\-- Zecharia Sitchin, "The Wars of Gods and Men" --  
********************************  
The existence of Area 9 had always been a mystery to the residents of Colorado. Miles and miles of wire fence, with large signs that read 'DANGER, DO NOT ENTER' and 'MILITARY AREA' every hundred meters, surrounded what appeared to be unoccupied land. As far as anyone could see from the side of the road, there was nothing behind the fence except rolling hills and forest.  
Many had speculated about it, and some had even taken action. The fence had survived the angry protesting of anti-nuclear interest groups, environmental groups and antiwar groups. Pressured constantly by the Federal and State of Colorado governments, it had once been opened to the public, with the curious and the media excitedly turning over every stone in every square inch of the land, in hopes of finding something underhanded or nefarious.  
Of course, they went home disappointed. There was nothing of interest to be found. Nothing at all, except what appeared to be a surprisingly normal, however, large and sophisticated military base deep inside the wooded area. If anyone wondered about all the secrecy, they just connected it with the fact that this particular base had many more deluxe amenities than a standard military base. All around consensus then was the rationale that its mysteriousness was directly related to a complete waste of taxpayers' monies.  
No one suspected that behind the walls of the military compounds lay a bizarre reality that no one ever expected.  
Area 9 was now home to 2,000 interstellar refugees from Abydos.  
Trapped inside plush apartments, too afraid to experience Earth life that was way beyond their imagination, the refugees spent their days and nights gawking at cable TV and flushing toilets with child-like wonder.  
Comprising of mostly women, children and the elderly, many often wondered whether they would always be confined under these conditions. Not many Abydonian men had survived; therefore, it was a question about their repatriation to Abydos and their ability to continue living there. Many parts of their home world were contaminated, all economic activities were crippled, and there were no longer any leaders.  
For most of the refugees, the burden of leadership had automatically fallen to Teal'c and the large Jaffa had somehow realized and accepted it, yet, deep inside, the Abydonian women harbored an enormous feeling of contempt towards him. With their fathers, husbands and sons had been annihilated while Teal'c was standing alive before their eyes sparked within them a feeling of betrayal.  
To General Hammond, the refugees were another source of intense headache. The US military would need to spend a quantity of money for a long time, and that would eventually raise suspicions and lead Congress barking on their ass and demanding an explanation. Keeping the Stargate Project properly funded was already a pain, not to mention doubling up the expenditure.  
Of course, the money matter was presently the simplest thing concerning the refugees. Grief, desperation, fear, helplessness and the sense of betrayal were etched deeply in each Abydonian eyes he knew that social unrest was just around the corner.  
Hammond realized that regarding the interests of the Abydonians, he depended on Teal'c and no one else. Still vaguely unfamiliar and not entirely trusting on each other, it was hard for him to fully accept his dependence on the Jaffa. He had faith in Jack and surely, his oldest friend would never fail him. So far, all of Jack's staff was honorable and trustworthy. Why should it be so difficult for him to rely on Teal'c?  
But there were evidences that seriously disturbed him. Clearly before his eyes, he could see that the pressure and responsibility were exhausting the man. Hammond did not doubt that the Jaffa was secretly suffering an emotional breakdown. It was a good thing that Teal'c appeared to be overcoming it, if only Hammond could trust the exterior composure and good judgment, but the risk of burnout was too great.  
That and the fact that the Jaffa was now dating Major Samantha Carter.  
Hammond had already made up his mind that it would be Teal'c who would lead the Abydonian refugees back to their home world. The capability of leadership was there, reflected clearly in his obsidian eyes. Yet, he knew that the Jaffa's heart wasn't in it. He was hesitating.  
Seeing Major Samantha Carter opened up other possibilities for both Teal'c and the Stargate administration: making the Jaffa a permanent member of the SG-1.  
It was a pretty interesting possibility for both point of views, yet, Hammond did not know how he should feel about this and all the other potential implications and complications.  
It was too soon to consider the fact that Teal'c might truly be in love with his attractive colleague, and maybe he would eventually get over it, but it was having a negative effect on his stability. A stability that was clearly needed at this time.  
"There haven't been any regulations crossed, General," Jack had assured him once, too keen in keeping Teal'c. "Technically, Teal'c isn't a US military officer. It's fine for Sam to keep dating him."  
"It has never been a good thing for military personnel to be in a relationship with one of their teammates. Especially, if they're in a combat unit. It could overshadow their judgment."  
Jack had given him odd look. "What're you gonna do about it, then?" he had asked quietly.  
Hammond did not like the tone in his voice, therefore he had answered carefully, "I'm not going to do anything, because like you said, no rules are being broken. But I am going to warn them. If there is any evidence that the relationship is clouding their objectiveness, I'll separate their postings." Curiously, he had watched as sudden sadness appeared in Jack's eyes and continued, "But then again, Teal'c might choose to go back to his home world once everything is done."  
Even up until this minute, Hammond had been puzzling over Jack's reaction. The man had been silent for a long time and looked...depressed. It was unlike him to show such a deep despair over the fate of his colleagues. He had wondered if it truly was genuine empathy for Sam and Teal'c or if there was something else related that had bothered him greatly.  
Three months had passed since the attack on Abydos, and the Gate had been in stand down for that time. It took an extended month for the individuals at the Pentagon to finish their dealings in Washington; firing several generals closely connected to Maybourne, conducting some cover-ups, deflecting prying Congressmen, trying hard to calm the media and quell the public speculation frenzy. Then, at the start of the second month, the real business with the Stargate Project people began.  
The investigation was proceeding very, very slowly but carefully. Hammond knew that part of it was caused by the fact that not much progress had been reached in the public relations department. The media was still hounding them, unsatisfied that there wasn't proper closure over the assassination of Saddam Hussein, the disappearances of the chemical bombs and Maybourne, and the sudden change of command in the Air Force. They never bought into the simple explanation, and their sharp noses had already sniffed out even trickier and more spectacular secrets.  
If only they knew.  
He had taken multiple journeys to DC, and had already caught on to the tendency for the Pentagon to hastily cover up everything. He didn't like it one bit when the scenario seemed to be pointing to Jack as the scapegoat. He had done all he could to prevent that from happening and so far, it had worked. It was very fortunate that Jack had also thought this over beforehand and had already formed some contingency plans of his own. Like having friends from the media, and using his trump card as a publicly well-known figure in the whole mess. However, the whole game turned out to be much too dangerous for Hammond's liking. How long would Jack be able to use his connections to the media as his safety net? And wouldn't that position make him even more vulnerable? If the military felt like it, they could start unnecessary blood shed.  
Gloomily, Hammond forced his mind away from the depressing thoughts.  
Scandals, Teal'c and Sam, Jack as a scapegoat, Abydonian refugees... Well, once in a while there was still a diamond in the rough.  
Doctor Daniel Jackson.  
The young man surprised and delighted Hammond a great deal. He admitted that he had underestimated him. Considering the unique circumstances for his joining SG-1, somehow he thought the man wouldn't live up to the high standards they had placed for his job requirement. He was too young and too emotional, qualities that could lead the man into becoming a hard-to-control, principled pain in the ass.  
But he turned out to be the savior of the day.  
Daniel Jackson had been helping Teal'c take care of the refugees, but unlike the Jaffa, his 'Tau'ri' background had made him more at ease in guiding them to prepare for the sudden culture shock of living on Earth. Daniel Jackson had the charm and warmth to be a tour guide--Hammond smiled with the analogy--a personal counselor, an objective outsider, and an enthusiastic student. His gestures provoked the feelings of security in the adults, flattery in the elders, and joy to the youngsters. Curiously, he was also the one that was able to bridge the hostility of the refugees towards Teal'c. A role that was somehow too strange to fathom.  
Not to mention that somehow he seemed strangely given off vibes of sexual appeal to the Abydonian women, thus making him an interesting attraction all by himself.  
Standing silently behind the darkened window glass of Area 9 command room, he watched as Daniel and Teal'c were surrounded by some of the older women, sitting on the grass under the warm spring sun, looking as if he were having the time of his life.  
He broke his reverie when the door opened, revealing the rather surprised face of Jack O'Neill.  
"So there you are, General," Jack grinned. "Never thought that you'd ever leave the Mountain. I've been looking for you."  
Hammond smiled warmly. "Can't help wondering about the refugees, I thought I might have a look."  
Jack stood beside him, his eyes quickly caught on the scene Hammond had been secretly watching.  
"They're doing fine, I suppose," Jack said quietly.  
"Why are you looking for me?"  
Jack sighed. One of his hands roughened his hair, a gesture of exasperation. "I'll be going to Washington again tonight."  
"So soon? Why didn't you just stay there? It's only been three days since you came back from there."  
Jack shrugged. "The Pentagon said some new findings came up and I had to return immediately."  
"For how long?"  
"Dunno. It depends on the aftermath."  
They both stood silently for a long time.  
"Geez," Jack finally said, "what a mess."  
"Keep me informed," Hammond's tone was quiet. "And don't get any ideas."  
Jack glanced at him with a look of attempted humor. "Give me a break, Sir. I'm not a kid."  
"I know *you*," Hammond smiled. Then, his face turned serious. "No independent maneuvers. Think about the refugees. Think about your kids."  
Jack chewed on his lower lip.  
"I've done what I can," Hammond continued. "Therefore I need your cooperation."  
Jack nodded and threw him a brief smile. "See you in a couple of days, Hammond."  
"Get out of here, Jack." Hammond returned the smile.  
Once the door closed, he released a long breath. "Godspeed, O'Neill. Godspeed."  
****************************  
Of course Daniel always did odd things when he was on his 'high', Jack thought warmly. Today, it seemed that he was in his 'anthropological' mood. Surrounded by his usual, well, this time older, admirers, he was playing a strange music tape from...  
"That's Brad's boom box, I believe," Jack said rather loudly.  
Daniel raised his eyes and, catching sight of Jack, his whole face brightened immediately, like a sun burst out from the sky.  
Jack swallowed. He always had that effect on Daniel. *That* never failed to make him feel warm and flattered. And uncomfortable. *That* always reminded him of difficult, complex thoughts and feelings he hated because he could not afford complex thoughts and feelings when he had so much trouble on his hands.  
But of course, he couldn't help himself for returning such a warm welcome. He felt his mouth break into a huge grin.  
"Thief." He perched himself to sit beside him.  
"I *borrowed* it, Jack." Unconsciously, Daniel scooted closer toward his friend.  
Jack watched Teal'c sitting quietly with his eyes closed. Then he realized that the other Abydonian women had also done the same thing, all seemingly undisturbed by his sudden appearance.  
"Don't tell me. Keel-no-reem?"  
"Jack." Daniel raised his eyebrows, faking a surprise look. "You pronounced it correctly."  
"Don't be a smart ass. What the hell is that noise? And why are these people looking as if they've had constipation for a week?"  
Daniel bit his lips, trying to stifle his laughter. "This is Charlotte Church's tape. Do you know the Welsh singer?"  
"She sings like a banshee."  
Daniel again mocked a fake surprise look. "You *know* a banshee? Wow, your vocab had improved tremendously."  
Jack glowered at Daniel's laughing face annoyingly, but suddenly was caught with an overwhelming urge to pinch the man's cheeks and...and... Damned him for suddenly remembering the nerve gas-laden underground tunnel in Abydonia and the brief kiss they had shared there.  
He quickly slapped Daniel's head playfully, hoping that his friend hadn't seen his sudden blush.  
Daniel smiled, oblivious of it.  
"It's an experiment. I've been listening to them play their native music, and I just couldn't help but make a little comparison."  
"To Charlotte Church?"  
"Don't look at me like that. I'll try to explain it to you slowly, okay?"  
"What happened to the Rolling Stones? Some people said it's good enough to represent a majority of earth civilizations," Jack continued.  
"Jack, I think you're still trapped in the sixties. Man. You're so old."  
Jack scowled, "Hey."  
"Listen." Suddenly, Daniel reached for his hand.  
The contact was so sudden it created a surprising jolt and made Jack's heart skip a bit.  
Daniel's palm was incredibly warm and soft, Jack noticed clinically.  
Daniel squeezed it softly, and for one brief second, Jack felt as if his senses were overloaded. He watched their joined hands with wonder, then slowly moved his eyes upward.  
Daniel was closing his eyes solemnly.  
"Dan..."  
"Ssshhh..."  
Daniel never released his hand.  
Jack sat silently, stomach muscles frozen with an irrational fear that his small movement would break whatever confusing moment he was in at the moment and study his friend's face.  
This wasn't new to him.  
After finally admitting that his friend was...'pretty' //A man isn't *pretty*! Handsome, yes. Good looking, yes. But not *pretty*//, he realized that his senses suddenly blossomed broadly. Everything he had taken for granted now looked, smelt and felt anew.  
For example, he never noticed that Daniel's skin was so... *smooth* before. Now, he realized that those face looked like didn't have any *pores*.  
//"Movie star skin," Brad had said to him//.  
And it looked so...*soft*.  
Hell, no man's skin was supposed to look like that, which ridiculously made him to rethink about *those* stereotyping kind of explanation.  
//"Do you think that being gay would eventually affect the hormone system, no matter how small it is?" he had asked carefully.  
"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm automatically a hermaphrodite... Or effeminate." Daniel's answer was followed by a week long of cold shoulder//.  
Ye God, but the man was so *pretty*.  
*Distractingly* pretty.  
Jack unclenched his stomach muscles, and again focused his sight to their joined hands.  
//He's in love with me//, he thought. As always, this thought was immediately followed by a deep sense of sadness. It was those kind of knowledge that left him confused and helpless. He didn't know what he should do about it.  
"Can you feel it?" Daniel suddenly whispered.  
"Feel what?" Jack stared back at that flawless skin. One bright blue eye opened with annoyance.  
"You're not listening."  
With Daniel's palm warming his wrist like that, Jack grudgingly admitted that his mind was nowhere near the songs.  
"The soul of the songs, Jack. I chose them for the Abydonians because they reflected our nature."  
"Huh?"  
Amazing how patient Daniel was with him.  
His friend gave him a gentle smile, closing his eyes again.  
"Can you hear?" Daniel asked in soft, deep tone. "It's like a singing wind and clouds. I suppose the winds sang to them in Wales and Ireland. It drifts you, making you float on the sky, it brings the sun closer and you feel its warmth as it gently touches your face."  
It did not take an effort for Jack to really listen because he was suddenly charmed like a tired baby listening to a lullaby.  
"It carries you over the ocean, over the hills and mountains, over the green pastures. It echoes your surroundings, giving you a sense of freedom but never isolation..."  
As if a TV was brought up into his mind, the picture was vivid in Jack's imagination.  
"Viva, viva...Nebulae..." Daniel whispered solemnly.  
Song of the clouds. A woman singing.  
And Jack listened.  
The woman's voice was eerily haunting. It brought memories of church choirs and horror movies, but instead of disturbing, it gave Jack a sense of familiarity. As if he was truly at home.  
"She sounds like an angel," Jack murmured and watched as the gentle smile on his friend's face broadened.  
Jack lifted his eyes, watching the blue sky, wondering why the moving white clouds resembled a group of men with gigantic wings.  
Flying.  
He had been there. Flying. Among the clouds.  
He never considered that as romantic.  
Not before now.  
//Time stopped//.  
"Now listen to this, Jack," Daniel slowly turned and gazed at him softly.  
The song ended, and Jack suddenly felt trapped by those beautiful eyes. He felt grateful when a short moment later a new song began, giving him a chance to glance at the boom box, escaping the eyes that conveyed love and faith to him.  
Feeling disappointingly back to reality.  
//What did I do to deserve such love? It'll burn him// Jack felt a sudden urge to cry. //It'll burn *me*//.  
"Now, it's singing water and rain," Daniel said gently. He squeezed Jack's hand tighter, still refusing to release it.  
A sound of a drop of water echoed, followed by familiar noises.  
"There's that trickling sound," Jack said sincerely, but immediately felt stupid.  
But Daniel didn't laugh.  
"Yes." His eyes swept gently across Jack's face. "Water. It surrounds your aching heart, dousing the fires in your soul with its gentle coolness. Giving an oasis to thirsty souls. Giving life to the land, rejoicing birth to seeds and seedlings."  
Water.  
Ocean.  
"Even the rock of Gibraltar was crumbled by the sea waves," Jack mumbled, entranced by the realization of beauty in Daniel's words. Oh, he could picture them. Clearly. Vividly.  
Blue ocean waves. Gently brushing the tip of the sandy land.  
Even the rock of Gibraltar had surrendered...  
"Yes. Gently, Jack. The waves didn't destroy. They took it down. Slowly."  
Daniel stopped for a moment, then whispered, "Persistently. Eternally. Small piece by small piece."  
Jack closed his eyes.  
"Just like love, Jack. Patience. Faith," Daniel's voice faltered a little. "Even the rock of Gibraltar stumbled."  
Jack snorted sadly, "And they said that it was impossible."  
"Nothing is impossible."  
"They...they say that the rock of Gibraltar is steep and sharp."  
"Yet, after thousands of years it was smoothed and mellowed."  
"By the ocean waves."  
"By the ocean waves, indeed."  
And Daniel's voice... Daniel's voice was like a soft gentle wind to Jack's ears. Ocean waves. Gentle. Breezing. Cool. Sweet.  
Daniel's voice was had a music of its own.  
Both men were so caught up with the sounds of Charlotte Church praising rain and river flowing that neither of them realized Teal'c had opened his eyes and was watching them closely.  
The Jaffa saw the beautiful seduction of Daniel Jackson, and he could not help but smile to see the General had been caught, entranced and helplessly unable to prevent himself from not falling into the trap.  
He might be a warrior, but he had poetry in his soul. He admired beauty, and to him, this courting was the most exquisite he had ever seen in the Tau'ri. It was just a matter of time before the General succumbed to the incredible charms of Daniel Jackson.  
Once he won his battle with his own demons.  
And what of Daniel Jackson?  
The man also harbored demons of his own, and Teal'c sadly wondered when they would all be released from them.  
"General O'Neill!"  
The moment broke.  
Not only did Daniel and Jack lose their moment, even some of the Abydonian women opened their eyes, annoyed.  
Jack caught sight of a private running toward him, and sighed.  
"I have to go," he said apologetically. He didn't miss the sudden disappointment on Daniel's face and berated himself for that.  
"See you tonight?"  
"I'm afraid I have to go back to DC tonight."  
"Again?" Daniel's voice was dismayed, yet, full of worry. "Why?"  
Jack gave him an exasperated look. "Why else? Anyway, I have to go. See you. Teal'c."  
Teal'c nodded.  
Daniel bit his lip and turned off the tape.  
Jack straightened his stance and walked quickly away from them, all too aware of the sudden deafening silence.  
Suddenly, one of the oldest among the women said something to Jack and it made the General stop.  
"What did she say?" Jack looked at Daniel puzzlingly.  
"She wished you back soon to be the sun and brighten Daniel Jackson's day," Teal'c answered immediately.  
"Oh."  
Daniel's face was as red as a beet.  
Jack bit his lips sheepishly, feeling himself blushing awkwardly. He fidgeted a little then smiled crookedly toward the woman.  
"Tell her, I will." He turned quickly and went to the private waiting for him.  
And Teal'c had never expected to see that Daniel's beaming face could ever eclipse the sun.  
**************************  
Daniel sat up abruptly. Still caught up on some lingering cobweb of his nightmare, he reached for the glass of water perched on his bedside table and gulped it down in one long swallow.  
Trembling, he stood and stumbled into the bathroom. It took a long moment before he could stare at the face in the mirror above the sink. Reflected back at him was the faint shadow of sleeplessness, fear showing in the dilated pupils of his eyes, and the sweat drenched locks of his hair.  
He wondered why after all this time the nightmare had returned.  
He thought he had moved passed this.  
He remembered the first month after his return from Abydos--the constant nightmares, his depressing guilt, his self-loathing. And he had wondered at that time, why no one else had noticed.  
Not that he wanted anybody else to notice his psychological problems or anything, but he secretly entertained the thought of being rescued from what he felt was quicksand, slowly swallowing him little by little.  
He drank endless cups of coffee when the nights began to fade but mornings were still in hiding. He would jump at the littlest thing and caught himself losing attention all day. He had tried hard to bury himself in old scrolls and journals, and had started losing patience in teaching Teal'c to speak English.  
So, God bless him, it was a miracle that he had come to live with an ex-Special Forces *General*.  
His hero.  
*Nothing* would be missed by him.  
It was a good thing that Jack seemed to understand that he didn't need *this* to be articulated out in the open. He showed his care in his own charming way. A questioning glance here and there, a simple morning greeting like '...you 'kay?' after another rough night, and a piece of chocolate cake delivered to his room during his hardest days. Oh, Jack cared all right and thoughtfully so.  
And the funny thing was, it was enough for Daniel.  
The General simply knew that Daniel needed to face his demons on his own.  
And that was what was hard. Boy, it was hard. The nightmares. The constant torment of guilt. The horrifying memory.  
Then one day, Jack told him, "If it helps, you can try the church."  
Despite himself, he had gone there and made himself sit inside the claustrophobic confessional booth, all the time wondering why he was there. Until he finally said the words, "I killed someone."  
Then, it had gotten better.  
The night after the confession, realizing what he really needed to now do, he found Jack and made the most difficult but also the most important request of his life.  
"I want to go back and bury Sha're for good."  
Jack was silent for a long moment, before he sighed. "Her body might not be there any longer."  
"Maybe," Daniel nodded. "But I need a proper closure."  
Jack understood of course. But there were logistics that needed to be worked out. "The lifting of the 'gate travel ban might take a while."  
"I'm not going anywhere," Daniel said sincerely.  
Then he smiled.  
Life had turned easier after that.  
So, it surprised him when he realized he had been wrong, that what he thought he had consciously buried from the past was still there. Hidden deep inside his subconscious, curled in hiding like a venomous snake, waiting for the right moment to uncoil and strike.  
Daniel forced himself to abandon his quiet musing and exited the bathroom.  
He stood forlornly in the darkened hallway, looking at the empty bedroom of his friend.  
It had only been a few hours, but never before he missed him as much as he had felt at the moment.  
****************************  
There was something akin to terror when it came to unfinished military business. With it came complex, extensive, but deadly cover-ups, that one could envision leaving thick trails of blood on the ground. It also left a trail of once articulate people suddenly turning mute, once keen observers becoming blind, and innocent by-passers turned guilty by association.  
Jack had been in those kinds of situations before. By instinct, he knew exactly the depth of the impending doom looming upon him, and this time, it was going to be apocalyptic. Doomsday. No chance of survival. A situation of 'once you're there, you're out for good'.  
Iraq had been a case of the most awful unfinished military business he had ever come across but now, when combined with the unfinished business of interstellar war and alien refugees, it was now worse than the worst. Added with exposure to a government panicked by sudden over-expenditure budgeting, all-time high unpopularity with the press and the people, and a lousy relationship with Congress, it was the mother of worse than worst unfinished military business.  
That was why it surprised him a great deal when, instead of MPs ready to drag him to the brig and persecute him for being a pain in the ass, it was Chance Wiley, his former aide, that picked him up from the airport.  
Jack quietly studied the obviously pleased young man and muttered, "Your cheerfulness is making me nervous. Something stuck on my teeth?"  
"Sir." Chance saluted then grabbed his hand to shake. "It's been a long time."  
"Good Lord, Chance. Are you actually glad to see me?"  
The face before him reddened with a touch of embarrassment. "Yes, Sir."  
Jack grinned.  
Chance nervously took Jack's bag and led the General out.  
"How's everybody at the office?" Jack fell into step beside him, putting his hand on Chance's shoulder. What was the name of the man that had replaced him? General Fried. No wonder Chance looked happy to see him.  
"Fine, Sir. Fine. The...umm...girls send their regards, Sir. They wondered when you'll come to visit with the rest of your family. I suppose Anna is kinda missing Paul, Sir."  
"Ha," Jack glanced at Chance with a conspiratorial look in his eyes. "Still feisty and being a pain are they?"  
"Never met a better bunch, Sir," Chance nodded with barely concealed humor on his face.  
"Chance, my man, you've been blessed. Appreciate your colleagues before you find yourself posted in dull, boring, all-ugly-men stations deep in the desert."  
If only he hadn't caught himself, Chance would have rolled his eyes.  
"So," Jack turned serious. "I get the feeling that you aren't gonna drive me to the Pentagon."  
Chance looked sober. "No, Sir."  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "I thought so." He bit his lip, pondered. "Why you, then?"  
"Sir?"  
"Why are you being picked on as my chauffeur? Last time I remember, you're an aide, not a driver."  
Chance's face turned a bit panicky. "I...well...Sir, there're some funny circumstances going on at HQ and it was just a coincidence that I was chosen."  
Jack turned and studied the young man. Quietly, he asked, "You aren't going to kill me or anything, Chance?"  
Chance's surprise was priceless. "Sir!"  
"Just kidding, just kidding!"  
Chance didn't reply. But when they finally found their car and Chance opened the door for him, Jack saw his former aide trying hard to hide his smile.  
"I know what you're going to say, and I agree, Chance. I'm an ass." There was no malice or bitterness in Jack's tone.  
"You're welcome, Sir."  
They drove silently, both deep in thought.  
"So, mister aide-turned-chauffeur, where're we going?" Jack stared silently at the grayness of DC. A dreary spring. What a bummer.  
"The White House, Sir."  
'Oh great.'  
********************  
Feeling ironically amused, Jack thought he could smell blood even from a mile away. The men that stood to greet him in the Oval Office were glaring and turning up their noses like dogs assessing foes or potential food.  
The President, the Secretary of Defense and the Chief of the Air Force.  
Fantastic.  
Jack saluted.  
"Well, Jack, how are you?" the newly elected President spoke in his lazy drawl. He was a short, smallish man, with curly white-blond hair that for a moment reminded Jack of a poodle.  
"Fine, Sir," Jack answered, compressing his urge to snort. The President calling him on a first name basis should make him nervous. It spoke volumes of one attempting an apology *before* committing a reprehensible act.  
He stole a glance to the Chief of the Air Force, General Epstein's replacement, whom, as usual, was studying him in his intimidating manner. They had had met just a week ago and Jack remembered that he had not exactly made a great impression on the man. Still, he wondered what the man's real opinion of him was. He was one of those Generals Jack wasn't familiar with.  
After they were all seated, Jack curiously waited to see who would play Gabriel in delivering the news of his fate.  
Amazingly, it was the President.  
"Jack, let me tell you why I wanted you here. I'm concerned."  
//Well, here we go//.  
"Both houses of Congress have expressed their concern about the situation out there."  
//Yeah. International boycott. All time high unpopularity...//  
"They tell me that the American people; champions of freedom, justice and human rights; are troubled about bad boys running around the world, wrecking havoc, and claiming to do it in their defense. I'm telling you, Jack, they're troubled. Deeply troubled..."  
//*Bad* boys?//  
"It has shamed the whole country, did you know that? And I agree. *We* are the superpower in the universe. We don't need to kill a little country's president. It's not like the little country is going to ruin our economy..."  
//Or our ego//, Jack thought.  
"And I'll go on record as saying that such actions are nothing short of a crime against American pride..."  
Jack moved a bit. "If I may speak..."  
"Be quiet, General. That's an order," the Secretary of Defense hissed.  
Yet, the President kept rambling on as if no one had interrupted him.  
"...and I'm aware that the previous man that sat in my chair had some responsibility in it... In fact, I intend to request a thorough investigation on the man so we can clarify some accusations on me. That's possible, isn't it, General?" The President turned toward the Secretary of Defense.  
"We all agree that these are purely self-motivated actions, Sir. It has nothing to do with orders," the man answered calmly.  
Jack gritted his teeth. This was the part where 'anything-happens-we-will-deny-any-responsibility-of-the-actions'. He had known that, but it really pissed him off.  
"Huh." The President shrugged, as if realizing that for the first time. "Anyway, where was I, Jack?"  
"Bad boys, Sir," Jack said.  
"Bad boys? Uh, yeah. Well, as I was saying, we wanted to take hold of General Maybourne as the scoundrel that caused all this commotion, but since he isn't around anywhere, his field command at that time should bear the responsibility. Was that how it should sound, Miles?"  
The Secretary of Defense nodded sourly.  
"What're you going to do, Sir?" Jack, his face not showing any emotion, asked in a calm tone.  
"Well, see, Jack, I just noticed that you were the field command at the time..."  
"And I did not act on General Maybourne's orders, Sir. In fact, I *neutralized* the damage he would have done."  
"Yes, yes. I know that, General. Problem is, you were also there..."  
Jack turned to glare at the hypocrites in front of him. The Secretary of Defense glared back, while the Chief of the Air Force had the good grace to look elsewhere, pretending as if the carpet was interesting.  
"Are you going to arrest me?"  
The President looked startled. "What? Oh, no, no. Nothing like that, Jack."  
"I was just wondering."  
The Chief of the Air Force suddenly spoke for the first time, "The President had taken notice that we need to be grateful for what you have done, however..."  
"Are you going to boot me out of the Air Force?" Jack asked with a nonchalant tone while at the same time suddenly realizing what the consequences would be.  
//No Stargate//.  
The thought of all the refugees, Daniel's plea to bury Sha're on Abydos...  
For one suffocating moment, he thought he was being sucked into a quicksand.  
"Let me finish, General."  
//Odd//, Jack thought. The Chief of the Air Force's voice sounded gentle to his ears. He stared closely at the man, and to his sudden relief, realized that he had at least one ally in the room. Carefully, he kept the knowledge from showing on his face. The Secretary of Defense had been staring suspiciously at them.  
"We still need to ensure the public that we have the villain. And since you're the only one who knew where Maybourne was, we thought that you should be the one to bring him here."  
Shocked, Jack straightened his back. //But Maybourne...//  
"I don't know exactly where he is, Sir."  
The President laughed. "Well, Miles. I can see how right you are about loyalty among the men in the military."  
Jack thought both Generals in the room rolled their eyes.  
"Honestly, Sir," Jack turned to the President, "I'm telling you the truth."  
"Nonsense, General." The Chief of the Air Force turned his attention back to him. "I'm aware that you are now leading a peace mission?"  
//A peace mission?// Jack caught the man's eyes puzzlingly, only to suddenly realize that he had meant about the Stargate Project.  
He swallowed. "Yes, Sir."  
"Well. A perfect mission for us, the old ones, eh? New places for vacation, stimulating colleagues, interesting counterparts. We would kill to have one like that for ourselves."  
Jack waited.  
"So, I don't think you want such a post being denied to you, right? Especially if you have been planning on it for a long time."  
"Sir..."  
"The deal is Maybourne," the Secretary of Defense interjected. "Alive ...or even better...dead."  
"Miles," the President clapped the man on his shoulder. "All that talk isn't necessary."  
Amazingly, the Secretary of Defense ignored him.  
Jack said in a quiet tone at the man, "I suppose his death would make the whole thing wrap up more quickly and we all can move on with our lives."  
"I'm aware that his betrayal to you will make this the opportunity of your lifetime." The Secretary of Defense gave him a crooked, conspiratorial smile. It fell lifeless on Jack.  
"If you regard that as a reward for me, I don't think I deserve it."  
"Don't be silly, Jack. You don't. You're still guilty about his crime by association."  
"The bad boys, Jack. The bad boys," the President laughed again making Jack want to slap him to shut him up. "You should get to the point, Miles."  
"Consider this as lucky for you, Jack. We don't prosecute you, we don't eliminate you from the Air Force, we even give you a second chance to redeem yourself."  
"Sir?"  
"We have to demote you."  
Jack stared, stunned. But then again, it shouldn't have surprised him.  
"Based on your crime, we should demote you down three ranks. But it might make some difficulties on your 'mission'. Can't have a Major O'Neill running around with full authority from us, eh?"  
//*Three* ranks down?//  
"So, three-ranks down is out. Two ranks, however, should make you..."  
"We will demote him to Colonel, Sir," the Chief of the Air Force interjected, eyes locked on Jack's, pleading him to keep quiet.  
The Secretary of Defense was now glaring at the Chief, "According to the rules..."  
"Not many people should be involved," the Chief said. "I'm not sure I want to install another superior for O'Neill, here, risking a leak. So, Colonel it is, effective immediately, and you'll report only to Major General Hammond."  
Jack sat in silence. His mind seemed to have stopped functioning.  
The President rose from his seat. "Well," he clapped his hands together. "Want to try some great mint chocolate cookies?"  
Later, thoughts of thunder and tornadoes came to Chance Wiley's mind to help describe the hurling form of a very pissed Jack O'Neill. The man slammed the door of the car so hard Chance wondered if the vehicle would start to fall apart.  
"Keep driving until I say so, Wiley," Jack said in a dangerous tone.  
Chance nodded meekly, recognizing doom when he saw it.  
Later, after a loud exhale of breath, Jack muttered to him, "Just pretend you're deaf, Chance."  
"Yes, Sir."  
Jack clenched his jaw for a moment then suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the car to swerve from Chance's shocked reaction.  
"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"  
*******************  
Daniel did not know why he suddenly felt compelled to try the Mexican restaurant he had spotted downtown. The fact that the people sitting by the window eating what appeared to be a *huge* and tasty looking burrito might be the reason it tickled his genetic, natural humankind's reaction to a particular seduction.  
Food.  
He had taken the twins to the library, lent little Paul to Sam and Teal'c, and locked his office. He didn't have Jack nor Brad for interesting conversation so off he went, looking for some entertainment on his own: exploring Colorado Springs.  
Therefore, if he had known beforehand that he would encounter Matthew Garrett, a former customer, admirer and Michael's ex, he would have avoided the place like a plague.  
The man greeted him outrageously. Pecking his cheeks noisily, making everyone cringe, advertising to the whole world how 'gay' he was, and of course, Daniel was. The man had also unashamedly questioned him about his life in Colorado Springs, disregarding any ears around him, wondering whether he still lived with his 'dreamy' General.  
Daniel wanted so much to strangle the man, that he had wondered why Matthew didn't notice his growl and the murderous look on his face.  
He decided that he would forget about the burrito.  
It was fine if the guy was going to embarrass him in public. But, Jack ...  
And the General wasn't even in 'that' kind of relationship with him.  
So, off he went, pissed and generally worried. It took only a moment for him to realize that what his nightmare had started last night was now slipping over into reality.  
"Daniel Jackson?"  
Daniel swirled so quickly he almost stumbled.  
"Y-yes?"  
A young man, short, bespectacled, nothing extraordinary, stood staring at him studiously. He offered his hand. "I'm Derek Ashcroft. I couldn't help listening inside..."  
The man stopped. He seemed disturbed, yet, puzzled.  
"Yes?" Daniel swallowed. His sense of suspicion rose sharply. He thought he had heard that name before.  
"Are...are you umm...?"  
//This isn't good. Whoever this man is and whatever he's going to ask, this isn't good//. Daniel glanced around, wanting to make a hasty escape.  
A cab drove by. He hailed it at the same moment the guy blurted his question.  
"Are you General O'Neill's lover?"  
Daniel jumped into the cab, almost shouting to the driver to quickly get away from there.  
It was a moment later before he realized his fingers were clenched tightly around the newest edition of National Geographic, making its glossy cover damp with sweat from his hands. Loosening his stiffened fingers, he compulsively wiped his forehead, trying hard to calm his heartbeat.  
//Oh, this isn't good. This isn't good at all//.  
The man asked him if he was Jack's lover.  
No. Not that.  
The man asked him if he was *General* O'Neill's lover.  
A star-rank officer's lover.  
*The-man-in-the-military*'s lover. A lover of somebody whose line of job had the rule of 'don't ask don't tell'.  
//Oh God//.  
Paralyzed with fear, he crumpled his magazine, eyes absentmindedly swept over the rather large title on its cover.  
UNCOVERING CHEMICAL BOMBS IN IRAQ.  
...and he felt his heart stop beating.  
There, printed clearly below the titling...  
...BY DEREK ASHCROFT.  
//Oh God. What have I done?//  
*********************  
She was different.  
Tall and regal, calm and mature, despite her obvious youth, not beautiful yet extraordinarily attractive, it was not so easy to describe her except that she was a very unique individual. If Teal'c did not know any better, he would have had guessed that she was one of the aristocrats, the daughter of a priest or city official.  
The fact was she was an acolyte, apprentice to the late Kasuf himself. That alone explained the intelligence she possessed. But what staggered Teal'c the most was her deep faith in her religion and the fact that somehow she had placed herself to hold the legacy of the Abydonian priests and informally became the spiritual leader. For someone so young, it was unnerving.  
Teal'c had never been blindly faithful to his religion, nor paid much attention to it, therefore he didn't feel the need to object to her doings, yet, it was pretty clear to him that it was best to stay away from her. He knew that she fascinated Daniel, and in a way, it relieved him from the burden of keeping in touch with her, or communicating directly. But he knew it was just a matter of time before she would come to him.  
"I have the feeling that you do not like me, Warrior Teal'c." She caught him one night as he was taking a stroll on the green outside the Area 9 mess hall. Sam had mentioned that she wasn't staying for the night, therefore he had been rather confused with what he was suppose to do to kill the time. Apparently, Tem was aware of that.  
Teal'c bowed his head. "Then I am a fool for denying someone like you, Tem."  
Tem gave him a shy smile so sweet it made Teal'c wonder for a moment why he always avoided this very young girl.  
"I forgive you," Tem said softly. "But since you knew that I haven't been pleased with the way things are between us, I wish to be in your constant company from now on. It is for the best considering we will be together in the future."  
Teal'c caught himself and gave her a nonchalant response. They strolled side by side in silence.  
"Have you seen the chronicles I have written?" Tem asked him after sometime, seemingly oblivious of the awkwardness between them.  
"Are you resuming the role as a bard, yourself?" Teal'c studied her.  
"No one else took the duty, even the elder ones. Therefore, I suppose someone should volunteer to do so." Her face turned grave. "This is a moment any bard would long for, and I do not think I did bad in my writings."  
Curious, Teal'c led her to a nearby bench under the park light and sat together.  
"Show me," he said.  
With fascination, Teal'c saw her withdraw a spiral bound notebook from the folds of her robe. She gave him a sheepish smile. "I could not resist writing in this Tau'ri scroll. Once we return to our home-world, I will rewrite them again on the vellum."  
And interesting indeed! Teal'c saw the unsteady lines of her writing, but did not conceal the perfect lettering. He had tried writing with a pen, and had given up. The pen was too small and awkward for his large hands, and he kept on automatically reaching for 'tuwel', or inkbottles in Tau'ri, only to realize that such a thing was no longer needed. He knew it sounded odd, but it angered him because it made the whole concept of the writing experience change so abruptly. That was why he felt himself admiring Tem a great deal for overcoming the obstacles and conquering the new way of writing. She had managed to write so much and perfectly in a short time. A good student she was.  
"This is the verse of the great destruction," Tem said in a solemn tone. "Do you want me to read it?"  
"Please," Teal'c said.  
Tem gave him a shy smile then started reading:  
"The sun was risen over the Motherland when the Gods spread their wrath  
and the Lord rained upon Abydos, from the skies,  
stones and fire and poisoned winds that had come from Tau'ri  
and They upheavaled the cities and the whole plain  
and all the inhabitants of the cities  
and all the vegetation that grows from the ground…"  
Teal'c shivered.  
"The people, terrified, could hardly breathe  
the Evil Wind clutched them  
does not grant them another day  
Mouths were drenched in blood  
heads wallowed in blood  
the face was made pale by the Evil Wind…"  
Suddenly, Teal'c felt his throat go dry. The verse coming from Tem's mouth was harsh. Harsher than the verses he had heard issuing from the mouths of the priests. What was she doing? Writing harsh verses with the words of 'blood' instead of the usual reference of 'essence of the veins'? A woman yet her writing was more liberal than the men?  
He stared at the sharp angles of Tem's features then realized again why she made him uneasy. She scared him.  
He wanted her to stop reading, yet, was unable to do so.  
"On that day  
When heaven was crushed  
And the Motherland was smitten  
Its face obliterated by the maelstrom  
When the skies were darkened  
And covered as with a shadow."  
Tem stopped, feeling the intense stare of the man beside her. She returned his gaze mutely for a long time.  
"Do you have more?" Teal'c softly asked. He thought he should not encourage her. She knew her choice of words were blasphemous. But there was something appealing…  
"I have. But they are still in my head." She looked like as if she dared him.  
"Tell me."  
She locked a calculated gaze at Teal'c. A moment later, her eyes turned bright and softened for some unknown reason. She murmured the words she hadn't yet written.  
"On the Motherland fell a calamity  
one unknown to man  
one that had never been seen before  
one which could not be withstood  
Causing cities to be desolated  
houses to become desolate  
Causing stalls to be desolated  
the sheepfolds to be emptied  
that its rivers flow with water that is bitter  
that its cultivated fields grow weeds  
that its steppes grow withering plants…."  
Tem's cheeks reddened, but she refused to deny Teal'c's gaze.  
"It is a harsh verse," Teal'c said quietly. He had been struck in awe yet deeply disturbed to hear such words. "I doubt the elders would like it."  
"I cannot write flowers and sweet winds, can I? I cannot pretend the Gods and Goddesses were laughing and procreate in love, can I?" Tem said stubbornly. "What do *you* really think, Warrior Teal'c?"  
Teal'c inhaled deeply. He was staggered. The verses were… Powerful.  
"I think it was beautiful," he said sincerely.  
Tem's bright smile was so heartbreaking; Teal'c quickly averted his stare somewhere.  
"Then it is enough for me," Tem said while closing her notebook. "Because I care only to what my future husband will think of me."  
She blushed more furiously then abruptly stood. "I will see you again, Teal'c."  
Teal'c sat, stunned, watching the small of her back as she departed.  
**********************  
"Tell me about Teal'c," Brad said.  
Sam glanced at him quickly and took a deep breath. She threw her gaze to the crowded mass in front of them, wondering what to say to the sharp young man sitting in front of her.  
It was a warm night, perfect for a stroll. However, feeling overwhelmingly wanting to escape from Cheyenne Mountain and everybody from the Stargate Project, including Teal'c whom she had spent the day together with little Paul, she chose Brad as her companion for the night. Jack's oldest son accepted the invitation happily, saying that Daniel probably needed him to be away since he seemed rather tense and irritated.  
It was funny to realize that Brad had now turned out to be one of her closest friends. She remembered the time when the young man was bitter and hostile towards her, deeply jealous of his father's affection for her. It was the event in Washington DC that had brought them close. Brad felt he owed her for saving his life when he had almost been kidnapped, and he could not conceal his fascination in knowing 'the other side' of Sam: armed and dangerous, feisty and fierce. To Sam, Brad was the perfect 'girlfriend' she never had. He was also her only lifeline to the 'normal' world, someone whose life wasn't secretive and complicated. It was hard to accept at the beginning, but they realized that they really liked each other.  
And now, sitting on the terrace of an Espresso café, watching passersby in Colorado Spring's downtown, the young man asked the dreaded question. Bless his inquisitive soul.  
"What about Teal'c?" Sam reached for her cup of coffee, feeling her throat suddenly tighten.  
"Well," Brad smiled in that knowing smirk, "the most obvious question is, *what* is he?"  
Sam choked on her drink. Brad calmly offered her a napkin and waited.  
"Excuse me?" Sam swallowed, feeling her heart drumming furiously.  
"Aw, come on, Sam. I'm not stupid. The guy is definitely not of our species. What's with the translation device and the funny marking on his head? Tell me. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you mentioned he was an extraterrestrial or something."  
"Brad, I don't know what you're talking about."  
Brad sighed in exasperation. "Good God. Me and the twins can put two and two together, okay? We found the Top Secret file, remember? We have ears and brains to translate the vague 'Secrets of the Worlds' statements, okay? And it's not like Teal'c is exactly a *normal* person. I mean, I can see clearly that he isn't from Timbuktu."  
Sam smirked. "Well, there's this little country in West Africa…"  
"Sa-am," Brad whined. He pouted to see Sam smiling indulgently at him.  
"Fine," he shrugged. "I'm just making it easy for you all, you know. Since none of you, including dear Dad, want to admit me and my brother's deep perceptiveness and broad minds, we can try to find out by ourselves."  
"Brad," Sam patted his hand, "please respect your father's secrecy about his job, okay? You know that it's *that* dangerous. I know it was a hard thing for him to not reveal anything to you, especially since all the mess he and all of you have been facing lately has doubtlessly made you not ignorant about what was going on anymore. But it's important. It's his duty to make you safe, and not telling you anything is the best thing to do."  
Brad studied her silently. "It's that military thing, eh?"  
"Yup."  
"He's uh…" he started chewing his nail. His bright face turned gloomy and his hidden anxiety started showing again. "He's not gonna… like… dead or anything in this secret job or whatever, will he, Sam?"  
Sam caught his anxious gaze and swallowed. What could she say? The young man in front of her deserved honesty not false assurance. Lying was out of the question.  
"Let's just hope no such thing is gonna happen, okay? Your father has been into all kinds of hell and he has always come back fine."  
Brad nodded.  
Some small commotion across the street took their attention. An elderly woman, just emerging from a large supermarket, was shouting in anger over several men, who looked to be the supermarket's security guards. It looked as if she had been caught stealing something and was adamantly denying it. It took sometime before she finally relented and agreed to follow the guards back into the supermarket.  
"What do you think they're gonna do to her?" Brad asked in his usual cheeky tone, and Sam knew that whatever somber moments between them before had lifted.  
It was her cue to turn the conversation elsewhere.  
"How's Tim?"  
Startled, Brad frowned a little bit, before smiling softly. "Okay, I suppose," he answered carefully. "He won't be joining me this year, he said he still needs to work sometime longer before moving out of DC."  
"So, he'll be here soon?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Join the same college?"  
Brad 'tsked' a little but he did not answer.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam studied the sudden hesitation on Brad's face.  
"Sam, do you love Teal'c?"  
It caught her off guard. //Back to this topic again?//  
"Why're you asking?"  
"Please, answer me. I know that you both are kinda dating now. But are you in love with him?"  
//Good question//.  
"I…" she stopped. Love suddenly became a foreign word to her. What was love suppose to mean in this matter? Did it mean security? Sexual attraction? Devotion?  
"I like him," Sam answered in a soft tone. "I have strong feelings for him. Does that answer your question?"  
It took a long moment for Brad to reply back. "I know you used to have strong feelings for Dad. And I think I know that you're also strongly attracted to Daniel."  
Sam felt herself still.  
"Does that confuse you or make you feel more um… *enriched*?"  
Sam was speechless. She did not know what to say. Suddenly, a whole, clearer image appeared before her eyes.  
She used to be attracted to Jack. And God knew that she had been fancying Daniel since the first time she met him. And Teal'c… Thinking about his strong, naked body just made her shiver.  
Could it be true that she actually felt attracted to the three of them?  
"The reason I was asking is…" Brad started biting his nail again. "There's this new guy." He stopped, hesitating. "He's the star shortstop on the college's baseball team and I just found out that he's also the president of our college's GLBT club… It's not like I don't love Tim or anything… But this guy… I mean… I know he's cute… and…"  
"He's hitting on you?"  
"Yeah," Brad smiled sheepishly. "And I think I like it."  
"Brad, it's normal to be flattered."  
"I like it in a sense that 'I don't want him to know that I already have a steady boyfriend' and 'I want to sleep with him'."  
Sam stared at him, not liking what she was hearing one bit.  
"I was wondering whether you could tell me how to deal with it, since I think you're also having the same problem." Brad glanced down, cheeks blushing.  
"Same problem?"  
"Yeah," Brad looked puzzled. "Aren't you? I mean, what would happen if, suddenly, Daniel wanted to date you? I doubt that you would even remember Teal'c."  
//Oh//.  
"And it's not like you don't care for Teal'c."  
For a fleeting moment, Sam sat staring at the young man in front of her, not knowing what to say.  
All she could think at the moment was how true Brad's words were.  
********************  
It had been almost two days, and Jack still did not have the strength to pick up the telephone and call home. What was he going to say to Daniel? 'Hello, now I'm a Colonel'?  
Looking on the bright side, it wasn't actually that bad. He had opted for being booted out of the Air Force, or being jailed. What he was or wasn't guilty of wasn't important, because the Air Force needed a scapegoat, and he knew that he was 'guilty by association'. He had been Maybourne's field command in Iraq. Technically, he was also considered a scoundrel now that the Air Force had formally denied any involvement in that operation.  
But he had been prepared for the worst. He knew that if he had been booted out of the Air Force or been jailed, he would have gone to the press and started making a scene. Such harsh punishments would have been an advantage to place him as a scapegoat of a bigger conspiracy. But now?  
Being demoted one rank lower wasn't good enough to make him a hero. It only humiliated him. He wouldn't be seen as a fallen hero. He would be seen as a naughty boy deserving of a little spanking.  
And the Maybourne business… Damn him. Whether he was present or not, the man always made his life difficult.  
He glanced at his watch and frowned. It was 11 at night now, and there were only a few patrons left in the fancy, quiet pub. He wondered why the man who wanted to see him had not yet appeared. He had not felt comfortable when this person contacted him and demanded to see him in secrecy. His instinct spoke alarm. But he had to see him. Not only did he realize that something important could come from this, but he also owed this man.  
//Half an hour//, he thought. //Half an hour tops, and then I'm gone//.  
He waited.  
*************************  
It was a perfect morning all the way; sunny, warm and breezy. The people in the street were all as nice and friendly as on any normal and beautiful spring Sunday. Bradley was still practicing his preening and generally annoying everybody, the twins were doing their homework with more enthusiasm than any ten year olds normally did, and Paul was being sweet, cheery and very cooperative.  
Therefore, it didn't take a genius to catch on to the reddened, shadowed eyes and haggard face as signs of distress.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Shane asked curiously.  
Daniel smiled, "Well, what do you know, yes, I'm afraid I did."  
Feeling Brad's sharp gaze on his back, Daniel slowly moved to the window, peering outside, dreading the possibility of seeing someone suspicious lurking around. The Derek Ashcroft incident yesterday had staggered him.  
"What was it about?" Shane's eyes widened, full of excitement.  
"Bogeymen and vampires," Daniel grinned. Some small muscles in his neck relaxed.  
"Cool!"  
"Daniel, why's Brad have hair on his pee pee?" Paul suddenly asked him sweetly over his cereal.  
Daniel glared at the silly but very pretty eighteen year old young man at the end of the table. "What did you do to your little brother?" He didn't miss the sharp, thoughtful eyes of Jack's oldest son as they studied him, as he welcomed the distraction with relief.  
"Me?" Brad widened his eyes innocently. "I didn't do anything."  
Charlie said, "Brad didn't lock his room again."  
"He was nekkid," Paul giggled. "He just got out from the bathroom and threw down his towel."  
"We consider that as an educational experience and take the opportunity to explain things out," Shane nodded. "It's good for Paulie's education."  
Blinking toward Daniel's glare, Brad grinned. "Though you have every reason in the world to think that *I* have somehow corrupted the midgets, you should applaud my 'older-than-one-hundred-year-old' twin brothers. They were professional, and they *knew* anatomy."  
"Thank you," Charlie answered, pleased. Then he frowned. "Midget?"  
"Was the 'experience' great, Paul?" Daniel still didn't release his glare over Brad.  
"It was cool!" Paul nodded. "Charlie showed me how to cut Brad's chest to peek at what's inside. It goes from here to here." He stood then, with his little finger, drew a fuzzy 'straight' line from the middle of his collarbone right to his crotch, which reminded him again of his unanswered question.  
"Why does Brad have hair down here while we don't?" he frowned again.  
"Daniel has some," Brad quipped gleefully.  
"You do?"  
Daniel sighed loudly, "Brad! Yes, Paul. Adult men have hair down there. You and your twin brothers will sport some, once you're old enough."  
Brad snorted and watched his twin brothers slurping their milk. "If they *ever* reach puberty. Somehow I doubt that."  
"Brad," Daniel said in a warning tone. "Don't be too impulsive, okay? Try to be more thoughtful and careful with everything you do. Especially concerning your little brothers."  
Brad gave him a look. "As I told you, dude, these boys were very *professional*. I was actually disappointed that they didn't notice I had a cool bod."  
"Don't 'dude' me, young man," Daniel said sternly. "We will discuss this later."  
"What's with you?" Brad suddenly looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"  
"We go sleep with Brad when we have nightmares," Shane volunteered his advice.  
Daniel locked his gaze on Brad's anxious stare and slowly sighed. "I'm just tired, I guess."  
Thoughts about the desolation in his nightmares came crashing down. And about the reporter… He shivered.  
"If Daddy comes home you can sleep with him," Paul suggested cheerfully, oblivious of the gleeful grins being exchanged between his twin brothers.  
Daniel smiled softly, feeling a pang of longing and fear in his chest. //I wonder if they are going to be this cheerful when the news starts spreading rumors of their father having a gay relationship//.  
He just could not imagine that. Would Jack's career go down in the dust? Would the boys be teased at school? Would Jack continue to let him live with them?  
He threw his gaze back to the window, and bit his lip. It had been two days and no news from him yet.  
//Where are you, Jack? Where the hell are you?//  
*************************  
"I would like to show you my tab'hee, DanielJackson."  
Daniel turned and greeted Hapshut, considered to be the most prominent older woman of Abydos. She used to be the wife of Kasuf's deputy and had once served as an acolyte during her younger years. She was a great musician and poet, and Daniel admired her a great deal. It was she and Tem, the young genius, who had made him abandon Cheyenne Mountain and Area 52 and prefer instead to go to Area 9.  
How long had he been ignoring Cheyenne Mountain, now? A straight full week? //It's not like I'm taking days off on my own//, he shrugged silently. //I'm still working but not in my official office//. And he was aware that part of his reluctance to go to Cheyenne Mountain for the last two days was because he knew Jack wasn't there. He felt uncomfortable when Jack wasn't there. Not a logical explanation, of course, but could he find logic when *Jack* was the center of things?  
Hapshut was carrying a small, round instrument. It remained Daniel of a tifa, a little drum used by the tribes in New Guinea.  
"You are curious about our music, and now I want to explain to you its characteristics by showing you the basic rhythm."  
"Oh, thank you," Daniel perked a little. As usual, they walked together to the little park in front of the mess hall. It was the refugees' favorite place, since they were all very uncomfortable inside all buildings. Daniel understood their reluctance.  
"Why has O'Neill not come back here?" Hapshut asked quietly. She knew Daniel's penchant for the older man, and the days without him had dampened the attractive man's mood.  
Daniel was silent. The only news he had had been a short message on the answering machine, saying that 'I'm okay. It will take awhile'. It was not enough of a message to appease his fear and anxiety and he had practically lived beside the phone waiting for another call. Jack had not called back.  
And Jack's cell phone was not working either.  
Daniel knew. He just knew that something was wrong. Deeply wrong.  
//Is it because that reporter…?//  
Daniel shivered. It had been a close call. It was a good thing that he had no longer seen the man. Maybe he couldn't find his address.  
//But it's just a matter of time, right?//  
A reporter. //He's bound to find out, right?//  
He bent his body a little, wincing, suddenly feeling a piercing pain in his stomach. Hapshut looked at him in concern.  
"Are you alright, DanielJackson?"  
It had been like this since Jack had gone.  
"Yes. Just a little pain."  
"Are you worrying about O'Neill?"  
Daniel gave her a smile. "It shows, huh?"  
"Anxiety and fear will do your body no good. Overcome it, or you will be in pain."  
//Oh, I wish//.  
"But I can see that words are easier said than done," Hapshut smiled. She saw Daniel roll his eyes and she recognized it as a sign of ridicule most young people used when their elders were lecturing them.  
She led him toward a group of older women, sitting on the grass with various instruments in their hands.  
One of them was a bell-like device, a round piece of thin metal with little balls inside that would strike each other loudly when jiggled. Daniel had showed them a bell, and they amusedly realized the similarity of how it worked, yet, Daniel realized that the Abydonian instrument was much more advanced in the way that the balls would actually create various sounds and notes instead of just the single one by a bell.  
Another interesting instrument was a pair of thin metal plates. They created a loud, shrill noise when being struck together. What amazed Daniel was how it was being played. The plates came in various sizes and, apparently, thickness. Several women struck them simultaneously in different rhythms creating a series of interesting sounds.  
But the one that made the day was a large, thick instrument. It was a gong. A common instrument in almost all parts of Asia, it was proof enough to Daniel of some possible link to Abydos and ancient Asian culture. A round piece of thick, heavy metal, its size and build matched similarly with a Chinese gong, while its rounded, thickened center matched similarly with a Balinese gong.  
"We remember the songs you have played for us," Hapshut said. "It was true. The winds and flowing water are singing in this place."  
Daniel smiled. He could picture what the women had experienced. It was spring, and they were in a mountainous area. The wind and the breeze must have blown with a repeated but irregular 'wooossshh' sound, sometime a heavy one, or small, whispery ones, creating imagination of them singing melancholic music of the soul.  
"But the songs sounded sad," Hapshut continued. "On Abydos, the winds are either angry or playful with us."  
Then they started playing.  
Daniel sat solemnly, absorbing the art of the voices. He heard so many things in music. It was the most solid form of humans interpreting their relationship with nature. It was one of the basic, raw products of human culture, a blend of emotions and instinct in creating beautiful release. It told him things about the civilization, the history of their life, the environment of their home, the structural hierarchy in their society, the concentration of political power. It made him appreciate people and nations that were beyond understanding by common people.  
The music was metallic, individually played in its own rhythm, seemingly confused and delicate, yet sensuous. At the beginning, it struck Daniel--unlike the music of Western civilization with its firm compliance to general pattern and guided by one single basic rhythm, this music seemed to be abstractly running at different paces. One used a fast, irregular rhythm, the other slow and regular. Nothing similar to each other. It was not the melody that created the sounds, but the rhythm.  
//The winds are either angry of playful.//  
Yes, Daniel could picture them.  
Harsh desert storms with their powerful, floating and resonating sounds; little winds with their soft, playful 'tap-tap-tap'; and the sands creating reverberating echoes.  
It was the music of the desert, where its people lived in a hard world, yet, were easygoing. It was a democratic society. Its articulated and advanced music also explained their high intelligence; therefore, Daniel could predict their incredible capability in science, medicine and mathematics.  
After some long minutes that buoyed Daniel into imagination of a leisurely life under the sun, it ended abruptly. The women laid down their instruments and watched with amusement toward Daniel who was enthusiastically clapping his hands.  
Hapshut whispered something to her friends then scooted closer to where Daniel was sitting.  
"What do you think, DanielJackson?"  
"It sounded like playful winds and warm sun," Daniel said. His answer made Hapshut beam.  
"Yes. I can see that you have already caught on with our meaning and worships."  
"Do you sing?"  
Hapshut shook her head. "Only the priests. The human voice is considered soulful and sacred. It is not suppose to be used to describe the winds and sun. We use these instruments for that purpose. The voice is used to worship only the Gods, therefore we do not sing as your singer does."  
Suddenly, her face turned serious and grave.  
"How long are we going to stay here, DanielJackson?"  
Caught off guard, mind still reeling from the haunting music, Daniel blinked a couple of times before replying. "We are not sure, Hapshut."  
"We are dying," Hapshut said. There was a hint of a tremble in her voice. Her face was turning even darker. "We cannot live like this. We cannot eat our own food. We cannot do nothing all day."  
Looking at her disturbed, desperate expression, Daniel swallowed. "Hapshut, we need to be sure that your place is safe for returning."  
"We would rather die there than live like walking corpses, here," she snapped harshly. "We can try to salvage something, and perhaps we can start planting again."  
How was he going to tell her that if the place was heavily contaminated it might be impossible for them to start living there again?  
"Please be patient."  
"Until when, DanielJackson? Please ask your Hammond. Or O'Neill. We cannot stay here any longer. We cannot stand it."  
Hapshut turned her face toward the sight of the mountains in despair. "Everything here is so different, and cold, and alienated. Here, we have no memories, no history. We are *nothing*. We do not know who we are in this place."  
She turned back and locked her gaze to Daniel. "Please."  
"I--" Daniel swallowed again. "It is our responsibility to prepare everything to ensure your safety."  
"What? What do you need to prepare? Food? We cannot eat your food any longer. It tastes funny and the small ones suffer indigestion."  
"Security--"  
"We can survive. We have the underground tunnels."  
"But you have no men to defend you."  
Hapshut stared at him with an unreadable gaze for a long moment that made Daniel feel like sinking into the ground. He shouldn't have said *that*. *That* fell into the category of non-discussable.  
"I suppose the Jaffa will do," Hapshut said coldly. "After all, it is his responsibility. He should do it, even if he were to lose his life for it."  
Nothing relieved Daniel more at that moment than the appearance of Tem and another young woman. He quickly stood and waved at them, feeling Hapshut's eyes on his back. A moment later, she rose and stood beside Daniel, her face still grim and cold.  
Tem smiled to Daniel then, her face closed off, nodded politely to Hapshut.  
The old woman scowled. "Have you finished selling your body to the warrior?"  
Such harsh words stopped Daniel cold. //Jesus//. He stared worriedly toward the two women, whose eyes were locked on each other, their faces emotionless, yet full of anger and hostility. There was no secret about these two women's rivalry, but he could not believe that it was that harsh.  
"It is better than dreaming of the greatness we no longer have and do *nothing*," Tem answered back in a chilling tone. The young woman beside her flinched and stepped back, seemingly afraid to hear more. Daniel glanced back toward the elderly women sitting nearby and saw them glaring with unreadable faces.  
"You think of yourself as the savior of our world?" Hapshut's tone had turned dangerous.  
"The people need someone strong and young to lead them." Tem held her chin up.  
"Blasphemous, pretender!"  
"Then be silent, because you are no longer an acolyte. It is *I* who hold the legacy."  
For one strange moment, Daniel expected Hapshut to slap Tem's face, but quickly he felt his stomach muscles unclench when instead, the old woman snorted, half in amusement and annoyance, and walked away from Tem.  
"We will see, pretender. We will see," he heard her saying while she went to the huddle of equally grimfaced old women.  
Daniel exchanged glances with the young woman accompanying Tem.  
Still staring at Hapshut, Tem said to Daniel, "I believe Warrior Teal'c is looking for you."  
"I--" Daniel stopped. He watched the other young woman staring at him with a desperate plea in her eyes. Wishing him to not leave them.  
"Thank you for a pleasant day, DanielJackson. We expect to see you again tomorrow," Hapshut said from a distance.  
"Please go, DanielJackson." Tem finally turned her eyes to him. "I think there is something important he must tell you." Then she bravely walked toward the older women.  
Torn between wanting to see the aftermath of the two women's 'battle' and the knowledge that it was a private thing both women were reluctant to share with him, Daniel sighed and looked apologetically to Tem's frightened young friend.  
"I will see you again, soon," Daniel said, not expecting a return greeting from any of them. Then he walked away, though turning back several times to see the two women now standing and addressing each other in a heated conversation. To anyone's eyes, they were debating politely, but he knew that there were harsh and cruel words being exchanged.  
Daniel wondered sadly.  
***********************  
Jack did not know why his legs directed him toward this building. He stood outside, wondering like an idiot for quite a long time, when he finally shook out of his trance-like dumbness, and turned back toward the street. He only moved a step when a voice shouted from one of the building's windows.  
"General O'Neill!"  
//It's Colonel//, Jack thought bitterly. He froze, not knowing whether he should just move and ignore the call or…  
He turned.  
"Hello, Tim."  
Tim rushed out. He stopped, taking in the disheveled features of his boyfriend's father, and a dreaded sense of déjà vu struck him.  
"Sir, are you alright?"  
Jack, vaguely aware that most of his IQ had suddenly seemed to abandon him, stared speechlessly for some time then shrugged.  
//He's in shock//, Tim thought frantically. "Will you come inside, Sir?"  
Jack shook his head then gave Tim a sheepish smile. "Sorry for bothering you, kid. I actually shouldn't be here."  
"It's alright, really. Please, come in."  
Jack sighed and glanced at his watch. "I think I should get back home, now."  
Tim blinked. "Home, Sir? As in Colorado?"  
"Yeah."  
Studying the man who looked nothing like someone capable of finding his own home in this neighborhood, not to mention the airport, Tim reached a decision. "I'll get you to the airport."  
Jack looked surprised. "No, there's no need…"  
"Stay, Sir."  
Tim rushed in, retrieved his coat and car keys, and bounded down. It probably took a minute, but he still felt an immense sense of relief at seeing Jack still standing dumbfounded outside his apartment building.  
Once they were inside the car, Jack's body gave away. He slacked bonelessly in his seat, like someone who was drained of all energy.  
"Is there anything I can do, Sir?" Tim asked carefully.  
Jack gritted his jaw for a moment before he turned and smiled softly at Tim.  
The young man felt his cheeks grow hot. Brad's dad surely had a heart-stopping sweet smile. No wonder those secretaries at the Pentagon went crazy for him //…and Daniel too!//, though initially he thought the guy was already an ancient.  
"Brad would certainly have a heart attack if he knew I went buddy-buddy with you," Jack chuckled, amused with his own imagination.  
"You know you can count on me, Sir," Tim said sincerely. After the thrilling moments of his last encounter with Jack, returning from the 'dead' in Iraq, he knew that life with Brad's father was definitely not easy. But it was exciting, too.  
It took sometime for Jack to finally reach a decision. He pulled a newspaper from his coat and stared at it for a moment or two. Tim glanced, and realized that it was Colorado Springs' local newspaper.  
"Someone I knew gave this to me today," Jack murmured.  
"Which edition, Sir?"  
"Yesterday."  
Tim concentrated on his driving. He drove carefully, not too fast nor too slow. He was not sure whether there was a flight available to Colorado Springs at this time. He should prepare for the possibility of Jack staying over again. Ashamedly, he found himself excited for it. He wondered what Brad's reaction would be of this news.  
He glanced back, and realized Jack was silently staring at a picture of a man in a lower column. Catching his glance, Jack raised the newspaper, thus giving Tim a view to read the title above the photo.  
WORLD FAMOUS REPORTER FOUND DEAD IN AIRPORT.  
"You knew him, Sir?"  
Jack was silent for a long time before he nodded. "Yeah."  
Tim's eyes widened. "Oh."  
//Oh, indeed//, he thought. He immediately knew something big was happening again.  
"The stupid man was looking for me, I bet." Jack said grimly. "Damn!"  
There was a long silence in between when Jack cursed again, "I told him to stay away! Damn!"  
"How did he die, Sir?"  
"Somebody shot him in one of the airport restrooms."  
Jack closed his eyes tightly. His hands went up and pulled his hair in anger and frustration.  
Tim swallowed, feeling fear and despair at the same time. //God, would this kind of thing always happen to him?// He felt the sudden urge to hug the man.  
"General O'Neill…"  
"It's Colonel," Jack snapped.  
The traffic light turned red. Tim stared at Jack, stunned.  
"I've been demoted," Jack said gloomily, devoid of any emotion. "No more rank-calling. Let's prepare for the possibility they will demote me again right to the bottom and be Airman O'Neill. You might as well call me Jack."  
Tim lost his ability to speak for the rest of the way.  
It was amazing that there was still a midnight flight back and a seat available once they reached the airport.  
Jack smiled sheepishly at Tim when they shook hands.  
"Thanks," Jack said, a bit shyly. "Want me to say hello to the brat at home?"  
"Kiss him hello, Sir," Tim tried to cheer him up.  
"Do it yourself," Jack winced. "I am *so* not going to kiss my own son's lips."  
Tim grinned widely. "Well, see you, Sir."  
"You take care, Tim."  
Jack watched for a long moment as the young man walked away from him.  
He glanced at his watch. His flight was still fifty minutes away. He could not sit still. He was nervous. The gate was devoid of people, and he wondered if the flight would have enough passengers to carry on right on time. He could not afford a cancellation at the moment.  
There it was again. That sense of danger. He could feel it prickling at the nape of his neck.  
//Ashcroft's dead in Colorado Springs//. He gritted his teeth, remembering again Dirk Plummer's desperate fear and accusation when giving him the newspaper.  
"What the hell is happening, Jack?" Dirk had asked him. "Don't tell me that Derek's death had nothing to do with you."  
He knew immediately that it had everything to do with him. He felt responsible for it.  
He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He flipped it on only to find it refusing his order. Battery dead. He remembered that he had forgotten to take its re-charger.  
His sense of dread became overwhelming--he knew that he had to call home.  
//Daniel//, he thought frantically. //If those men followed Ashcroft to Colorado Springs…//  
He turned and ran toward one of the payphones, only to suddenly stop when something caught his eyes.  
That man.  
The man that was standing nearby when he first met Ashcroft in the same lounge.  
Jack would never forget that face.  
The way his back hunched, the long coat he was wearing, and the way he was hiding his hands inside the pockets.  
The way he was studying Tim's retreating form.  
//What the hell…?//  
Jack saw as the man lifted one of his hands out….  
…and then he felt the blood draining from his face.  
"TIM!"  
The young man had just reached the corner of the corridor, ready to turn left, when he froze at hearing Jack's frantic bellow.  
The mysterious man was apparently as surprised as Tim himself, because he whirled toward Jack for a fraction of a second, before suddenly coming to a decision. His hand moved out from his pocket, a gun-like device in his hand gleaming under the neon light.  
"TIM! DUCK!"  
Bless Tim's fierce trust in his boyfriend's father. He immediately jumped down, the same moment a bullet pierced the air above him.  
"SECURITY!" Jack bellowed hysterically, running at top speed toward the young man, rolling to his side with his face full of fear.  
The strange man ran.  
Torn between wanting to chase the man and his concern for Tim, Jack shouted toward several security guards appearing with their guns drawn.  
"HE HAS A GUN! THAT WAY! THAT WAY!"  
He scooted to Tim's trembling body.  
"You okay?" Jack checked on him worriedly. "You okay?"  
"Y…yes… I-I think so. What happened?" Tim sat up, shaking.  
"Never mind," Jack clenched his jaw. "You're coming with me. Now."  
********************  
The clock showed 4.15AM when Daniel was abruptly woken by the sounds of footsteps outside his room. He immediately knew who it was.  
"Jack?" he called softly once he was out of his bedroom.  
The only light came from the kitchen, where Daniel, surprised, found Jack and Tim silently drinking bottles of Coke.  
"Hey, guys," he whispered.  
He gasped softly when Jack raised his head and smiled weakly in return of his greeting. It seemed as if the past three days had taken his friend to hell and back. His face was thinner and paler, his eyes shadowed and bloodshot, he looked each and every year a forty-eight year old man, it was a wonder whether this man had slept or eaten at all.  
Daniel swallowed. He tried to smile, though he knew he wouldn't look convincing.  
"You look like hell, Jack," he said softly, attempting to take the sting from his criticism.  
He went to his friend's side and softly rubbed his back for a second. His eyes went to Tim and he smiled. "I thought you would be the last person on earth Jack would ever bring home."  
Both Tim and Jack chuckled with amusement.  
"The circumstances are rather interesting," Jack answered. He caught Daniel's hand on his shoulder and clasped it. Unaware, his thumb slowly rubbed Daniel's palm. It took an effort for Tim to avoid staring.  
"I think it would be safer if Tim stayed with us for a while," Jack continued with a despairing tone.  
"Has something happened?" Daniel slowly sat next to Jack, moving the chair very close to his friend. The memories of his nightmares came rushing back, and he wondered with fear whether these were the signs of the incoming bad luck he often acquired.  
Jack turned to Tim. "Would you mind sleeping on the sofa?"  
Tim thought that he would be pushing his luck if he requested to sleep with Brad. After all, he was still very shaken with what had almost happened so he didn't think it was a good idea to wake his boyfriend. He doubted Brad would leave him and his father alone for explanation, just as the thing that they both desperately needed at the moment was sleep.  
He nodded and left the two men alone in the kitchen.  
Once Daniel was sure that Tim was no longer within hearing distance, he turned to Jack.  
"I was worried about you," he said softly. "You didn't call."  
"I'm sorry," Jack sighed. "There were so many things happening."  
"Are you okay, Jack?"  
Silence. Then, slowly, Jack leaned his head on Daniel's shoulder like a child needing assurance. "No."  
Overwhelmed with love and concern, Daniel asked, "Can I hug you, Jack?"  
"Please," Jack mumbled. He welcomed Daniel's strong arms around him and automatically reached out and encircled the slim waist. A wave of sweet Daniel scent ambushed him and seemed to be his undoing because he suddenly sagged heavily and something inside his chest gave away. He squeezed his hold on the younger man tightly and burrowed his head to Daniel's chest.  
Daniel widened his eyes in surprise.  
"Damn it," Jack whispered. "I've been screwed."  
It was a cold comfort, Daniel thought between his racing heartbeat and screaming senses. How many times had he wished to be in this position with Jack? How many times had every inch of his skin itched and yearned for contact with Jack? How long had he dreamt about this? Holding tightly, feeling the warmth and strength of Jack?  
It was a tragedy that it was happening because something terrible had come to pass.  
But it was a cold comfort.  
"Tell me, Jack," he said. "Tell me everything."  
***********************  
"This is getting out of control," Jack gritted his teeth hard. "What are they going to do? Who's next? Murder my whole family?"  
Hammond watched him with compassion. "Calm down, Jack."  
"The hell I will!" Jack whirled in fury. "Whoever this is *kills*, George! A reporter being seen with me then Daniel! My son's boyfriend! Who's next then? Where on Earth should I hide my kids?"  
"I told you to do nothing harsh, Jack. Let me handle this!"  
"What *harsh* are you implying at?" Jack's eyes slit dangerously. "What exactly are you saying, George?"  
"Playing your own game!" Hammond's eyes had turned icy as well. "Do you know what we are now, Jack?"  
"Scapegoats?" Jack snorted.  
"We are mortals in the hands of the Titans. Do you know that? We are facing something big. Big, Jack. Something big and vague and we don't know where it starts and where it ends!"  
Jack's stare spoke thousands of fear, fury and desperation, making Hammond look away.  
"What about my family, George? What about them?"  
"Your family won't be harmed," Hammond said heavily. "The deal is no outsiders involved."  
"Who sets the deal?"  
"Jack…"  
"*Who*?"  
"Goddamn it, Colonel!" Hammond jumped from his seat. He saw Jack flinch, and for a moment, he felt a pang of sadness. Yet, there was no time to dwell on Jack's demotion. "Think clearly! It's useless to analyze *who*, because *who* in this case is not a *person*! What's important is *how* to overcome this and minimize casualties!"  
"The reporter was my friend!"  
"Stay away from anybody! They will harm anyone *socializing* with you!"  
"I might as well be dead, then!"  
Hammond could not say more. What could he say? He knew that they were now little flies caught in a spider's web.  
"I swear, George, I'll bring them down," Jack said in a low tone. "I don't care if they are Cyclops, Titans or even Gods, I'll bring them down."  
"The Stargate Project requires secrecy, Jack. It's for the best!"  
"It doesn't deserve cold blooded murders!"  
"Do you want to sacrifice *this*? Everything we have been working on for decades? The chance to walk among the stars?"  
"The Stargate Project does not belong to the Evil Empire, and I will fight to my last breath to keep it that way." Jack saluted harshly. "Permission to go to the briefing room, Sir." He stormed out without waiting for Hammond's dismissal.  
When the Major General entered the briefing room sometime later, he was greeted by stony silence. All SG-1 members were quiet, faces drawn and tense.  
Sam looked at him with red, puffy eyes, while Teal'c's eyes were closed with a frown on his face.  
Hammond saw Daniel's pale face, eyes locked on a single man standing with his back to the room. The sole object of his attention was staring sightlessly toward the commotion outside the window. Hammond wondered what Jack was thinking at the moment.  
"I suppose you all have heard the latest news?" Hammond sighed when only Carter stood and saluted him.  
Silence.  
"I have discussed several options with… Colonel O'Neill." Hammond stared apologetically at Jack's back. He saw everybody flinch upon hearing the word 'Colonel'. Sam looked ready to cry again and Daniel clenched his fingers so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
"I have come to a decision," Hammond continued.  
"And what was that?" Jack asked, still refusing to turn.  
"We will back up your immediate mission."  
Silence.  
"Good," Jack finally said.  
"Sir?" Sam could not hold herself any longer. "What mission?"  
Hammond waited for Jack's reaction, but his stony silence continued. He exhaled a long sigh.  
"Return to Abydos."  
**********************

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Due to the nature of the situation, I trust Colonel O'Neill to fully plan and organize the mission," Hammond continued. "He has full authority and I won't override his decisions unless there's some indication that it is warranted."   
"Sir." Sam's voice was impatient and she glanced towards Jack. "What is the nature of the mission, exactly?"   
Jack neither budged nor spoke, and his silence was loud.   
"Colonel, you have something to say?" Hammond sighed. It took a long five seconds for Jack to turn around. His shoulders slumped, tense, and his whole body radiated defeat. His head was down, but for a brief moment he turned towards Daniel and flashed a gentle smile at the young archaeologist.   
Hammond frowned a little. He thought it was a rather odd gesture, but said nothing. Dark thoughts suddenly formed in his head, and he didn't like it one bit.   
"I've been ordered--" Jack caught and corrected himself. "-directly from the White House--" He stopped again, a spark of fury glowing briefly in his eyes. "-to retrieve General Maybourne."   
To anyone's eyes, Jack's irritated expression looked more like a man irritated at brushing off some dirt that had not been worth the trouble. Yet, Hammond knew better.   
He knew that there was a deep anger between the two men, and Jack's had turned slowly into hatred since his betrayals in Iraq and Abydos. This simple annoyance was so unlike Jack. Since Jack's return from Abydos, he neatly suppressed most of his feelings regarding Maybourne. It seemed as if he only allowed superficial emotion to surface.   
He didn't buy Jack's explanation of his inability to locate his personal enemy, and he didn't understand why the 'open-book' Jack suddenly became strangely mysterious and difficult to read.   
The individual reactions from SG-1 were so varied that Hammond actually found it amusing. Sam's face projected ridicule and apprehension; Daniel was wearing his trademarked surprised look, an innocent jaw drop; Teal'c merely frowned a little. Hammond wasn't sure about the reason behind Teal'c's slight frown, but he thought he saw puzzlement.   
"Maybourne's dead in Abydos," Sam said with incredulity in her voice. Yet, she eyed Jack intently, wanting Jack to confirm this. After all, the fate of Maybourne in Abydos had never been clear.   
"No one said anything about bringing him back alive."   
Hammond felt again that his second-in-command's reaction was uncharacteristic. Everything about this man was suddenly off kilter, and he was starting to worry that they had lost the connection they always shared before. In his mind, it was understandable that the Maybourne issue had always been a sore point with Jack, and the man had invested a lot personally. But because he simply couldn't read Jack at all, the only choice for him was to trust him in handling Maybourne. It was easier that way.   
"Of course Maybourne is not the only mission," the General added. "There's the constant pressure to repatriate the Abydos refugees as soon as possible. To that end, proper preparations are required in their homeland."   
"I have heard that Abydos was uninhabitable," Teal'c finally spoke, his face dark. In the face of his usual calm, his current expression unnerved his teammates.   
"We are going to see that."   
"The Abydonians deserve security and safety," the Jaffa's voice turned a bit sharper.   
"No one will send your people to an unsafe place, Teal'c," Sam said softly. "We'll make sure of that." Her eyes conveyed empathy.   
"You must remember that it is the responsibility of your people to ensure the welfare of mine. After all, it was your people who destroyed..." His voice trailed off meaningfully.   
"We will, Teal'c," Jack promised. "I swear to you. You have my word." He returned his gaze to Hammond. "Which is why we need to split the team."   
Silence.   
"What do you mean?"   
"We need Daniel to be responsible for the repatriation on this end."   
Daniel looked stunned. "You mean-"   
Jack threw him an apologetic smile. "Sorry big guy, you're the anthropologist. Your place is among the exotic, living people, not the deserted, dead planet."   
Everyone could sense smoke coming from Daniel's ears.   
"Oh, is that so?" His voice was sharp. "Have I also mentioned that I'm an archaeologist, too? Remote, dangerous, and *dead* places are also my turf."   
"There is nobody here better for the job." Jack stared at Daniel.   
Daniel glared back at him for a long moment.   
"I think we need to talk about this privately, Jack," he mumbled.   
"We don't need to," Jack replied softly. "My decision is based on sound reasoning."   
Daniel's eyes were still burning, but he decided not to make a scene.   
"Besides," Jack continued, "It doesn't mean that you won't come along later. Our visits to Abydos should be pretty frequent, and eventually, you'll escort the refugees back."   
It was, of course, logical. But Daniel also thought it was the most ridiculous excuse he had ever heard from Jack. He was practically going deaf from Jack's subliminally loud denial of putting him into dangerous situations. //Reasonable my ass//, he thought irritatingly and refused to say more.   
But Hammond chose that moment to play fair. "You have something to say, Doctor Jackson? You should say it. We value your input here."   
Daniel locked his glaring eyes to Jack's. "I'm afraid it's between myself and Colonel O'Neill, Sir. I agree that this arrangement is plausible, but there are also issues of a personal nature which may be hindering his subjective judgments."   
Hammond could tell it was personal, and it gave him a burst of unfamiliar uneasiness and irrational anger. He chose instead to turn to Sam and Teal'c, remembering that there were also personal issues to resolve between these two.   
"I don't like to mention this here, but do I really need to remind you that this is a delicate mission? Colonel O'Neill thought that the two of you would make a good team. Somehow, I doubt that. Nothing personal, Major, I think you know what I mean. I can't object Colonel O'Neill's request of taking you together as part of SG-1, but if there's a slightest indication--"   
"We got the message, Sir," Sam interjected, face burning with equal parts embarrassment and anger. She couldn't believe the General chose this moment to reprimand her 'dating' Teal'c.   
"Well, I don't," Daniel cut in quickly. Apparently, he had the same thought as Sam.   
Jack swallowed. "Daniel-"   
"What are you *exactly* saying about Sam and Teal'c, Sir?"   
"The rule is no fraternization, Doctor Jackson. Are you familiar with it?" Hammond asked bluntly.   
Daniel stared blankly for a moment then turned incredulous. "It only applies to military personnel."   
"That's why I cannot object to them being assigned to the same team. However, the reason behind this rule still stands. It does not tolerate unfair judgments and subjective favoritism."   
Hammond remembered that Daniel Jackson had once stated his personal interest in Jack, but he never thought that the man would openly express it in front of him.   
He was surprised when the anthropologist suddenly stared at Jack with thousand sorrows that spoke regret and helpless longing. "What a price to pay," he said softly.   
Hammond looked at Jack curiously, and stunned to find the man's stony face turned pale.   
"I respect your honesty and warning, General Hammond," Teal'c said. "I also respect your regulation. I will not fail you."   
Sam stared elsewhere, face still red but masked.   
"I expect a collaborative mission plan in twenty-four hours." Hammond rose from his seat. "Dismissed."   
Jack's stare alternated between Sam and Daniel. "Would you give me a moment alone with Teal'c?"   
Daniel was glaring at him and Sam at Teal'c, a challenge. Jack could almost see the web of personal issues that bound this team together and wondered if he should take Hammond's warning seriously.   
"I'll be in my office," Daniel said tersely and walked out.   
Jack turned to his second-in-command. "Carter, you'll join us in half an hour here, okay?"   
Sam gave him a puzzled glance, then nodded leaving the two of them alone.   
"I think you know why I want to speak to you, Teal'c," Jack said weakly.   
"I am very sorry that things have taken this turn, O'Neill."   
"You know that I left things out of my report, don't you?"   
"That has crossed my mind, O'Neill. I am most curious as to why you did not mention your meeting with General Maybourne on Abydos. Not even to General Hammond, I believe."   
"I'd really appreciate you keeping this to yourself," Jack sighed.   
Teal'c regarded him silently. "What did you do to him, O'Neill?"   
Jack did not answer.   
Teal'c sat slowly in the chair next to Jack. "I did not speak of this with anyone. Once I became aware of your omission, I kept it to myself."   
"Thank you."   
"I need to understand why. It had been unpleasant for me to keep the secret."   
Jack sighed.   
"Maybourne's ghost has returned to you," Teal'c said again in a matter-of-fact tone as if such a thing was the ultimate truth.   
Jack bit his lip. "Unfortunately, yes. In a way"   
Teal'c said gently, "Do you hate him, O'Neill?"   
"With a vengeance."   
"Is that why you prefer no one to know what had transpired on Abydos?"   
"That's a tough question to answer."   
"Did you kill him, O'Neill?"   
Jack kept his mouth shut.   
"I must know before I join the mission."   
Jack shut his eyes. "I think," he croaked, "it's worse than that."   
Teal'c lifted his eyebrows. "I do not like the idea of what you might have done."   
"Then don't imagine anything, yet. You might feel uneasy but I need your trust for a moment. I won't do anything to harm anyone here."   
Teal'c stared at him, frowning. "Does it mean we will never find him?"   
Jack smiled mysteriously. "I hope so."   
**********************   
"Knock, knock," Jack called lightly.   
Daniel glanced at him coldly.   
"Hence the rule on fraternization," Jack chided, but tried to keep the sting out of his words. "Obedience to the CO gets compromised."   
"Reasonable my ass, Jack," Daniel said in a low voice. "I can read it on your face. 'Protect Daniel'. I know exactly what you had in mind. If you say 'reasonable judgment' one more time I'll stamp 'hypocrite' on your forehead for everyone to see."   
Jack grimaced. "And you said it yourself that it's plausible."   
"That's why I'm angry. I can't find a reason to disobey you."   
Jack smiled angelically.   
In seeing this, Daniel's angry stare soften immediately. But he did not disregard his fury easily. "You're an overprotective bastard, Jack. If the archaeologist weren't me, would you take him to Abydos?"   
"Maybe," Jack said honestly. "Teal'c could handle things here, and I could use a little interpretation in any case."   
Daniel scowled. "That's what I thought."   
"But if Teal'c were killed in action it wouldn't hit me the same way if it was you."   
Daniel stared intently at him. "Are you expecting me dead the minute I step on Abydos?"   
"You're not a trained soldier."   
"We *had* this conversation before, and I'm still standing here, *intact*. I'm a *full* member of SG-1, and I'm assigned for *field* missionS. Am I such a weakling in your eyes?"   
"Well..."   
Daniel threw the pencil he was clutching angrily. "I suppose so."   
"Can I be honest with you?" Jack sighed. "My angle isn't anywhere near about you being a weakling or not."   
Daniel folded his arms on his chest. Waiting.   
"I just... don't want you to get involve in this mess. You *shouldn't* in the first place."   
"It's already too late."   
Jack bit his lips and threw himself on the nearest chair. He mumbled something.   
Daniel leaned forward. "What?"   
"I said, 'it will spare me a heartache'!"   
Daniel studied Jack's face carefully. "The way I see it, Jack, the angle is still about me being a weakling. You have me killed by default."   
"Being such a good observer--" Jack raised his eyes. They looked tired and dull. "-don't you do the same thing to protect... *yourself*?"   
//Protect *yourself*? Who's yourself in that statement?// Daniel felt his heart suddenly thundering loudly.   
"Jack...?"   
Did he read wrong? Were the pages turned too fast? Jack wasn't trying to say-   
"Jack." Daniel felt his throat dry. "Remember that the General had been wary about *favoritism* in SG-1..."   
"Your case is different, Daniel, he's aware of that."   
Daniel could not speak for a few seconds. He strangely felt like being in a roller coaster, and the lift and drop had been too much.   
"This is my kids' babysitter I'm talking about," the Colonel gave him a lopsided smile. He made a little outward movement, but paused, and drew back.   
Daniel hesitated, but finally chose to smile to Jack's eyes. He remembered this routine and it never failed to fill his heart with deep affection. "Your housekeeper."   
"The gentleman of the house."   
"In other words, your husband." Daniel grinned and quickly looked down. From the whole 'flirty' familiar banter routine he often made with Jack, this was the point where he still couldn't watch Jack's reaction. He was too afraid with the possibility of discomfort in Jack's eyes when he made those kinds of jokes. Yet, he couldn't resist doing it. Sometimes, he just wanted to be *sure*, especially now, when he knew he was forced to read between the lines. But in the end, he just avoided seeing Jack's reaction.   
"Close enough," Jack said softly, which made Daniel snap his head back to him so fast he thought he heard a crack. Jack stared at the artifacts behind Daniel's head to escape himself.   
"Can't you just agree with me, this time?" he finally said with a spent force in which sounded desperate. He swallowed. "And please don't overanalyse, okay?"   
Daniel sighed. He suspected that they both had reached the point where Jack couldn't be pushed more. //There'll be time for this,// he thought.   
"If there's any consolation." Daniel offered a truce, "I am truly glad that your reason is about protecting me, which shows how much you care about me, though you know I was awfully pissed about it." He secretly chided himself for caving too quickly, but instinct told him to end the argument for the moment. "Pissed in a big, fat way, you know?"   
"I can see that, and I'm very sorry, Daniel."   
"You'd better keep your promise about me going back to Abydos."   
"I know."   
"You'll be careful, won't you, Jack?"   
"Goodness, this scene is awfully familiar," Jack laughed softly.   
Daniel smiled too. "Glad you find this amusing."   
They stared at one another for a moment, and felt like transmitting a million subliminal messages both weren't sure the other managed to catch them well.   
"You okay, Jack?"   
Jack shrugged. "Can't stand being called a Colonel, you know."   
"I know, Jack."   
"It's humiliating."   
"Yes."   
"The thing is… I knew this kind of thing could happen, you know?"   
Daniel waited for him silently.   
"No matter how much you convince yourself that you're ready, you're *not* once it's really real." Jack bit his lip. "I hate feeling this helpless."   
Daniel swallowed sadly. "That's why I won't disobey you now, Jack, though you *know* you'll end up asking too much of me. I won't lay that on you. For now."   
Jack's eyes were so sad that Daniel thought his heart was breaking soundlessly.   
"I think I already ask too much of you, Daniel."   
"We'll see about that," Daniel said vaguely. "As long as it's not your life that you want to compromise."   
"I-" Jack stopped himself and swallowed audibly. "Jesus, why are you so--"   
Daniel felt his heart skip a beat. //Yes, Jack? What are you going to say?//   
"Never mind." Jack quickly dismissed whatever he was about to say. "Do you mind checking on the kids? I have to finish the search mission with Teal'c and Sam. We can discuss it together on the way home."   
Daniel nodded, disappointed.   
**********************   
"General Hammond meant well," Teal'c said softly.   
"Every rule in the military always has a good reason, they say." Sam shrugged nonchalantly.   
"They?"   
"Never mind."   
Teal'c watched her solemnly. "Are you angry with General Hammond, or with me?"   
Sam turned her head and stared at him incredulously. "You? Why do you think I'm angry with *you*, of all people?"   
"I can sense it."   
Sam really didn't want to talk about it. Teal'c was perilously close to the truth. //But why?// She didn't understand why the fury inside her wanted to lash out at Teal'c, not just at Hammond.   
"Though I am not familiar with the Tau'ri, the women on Abydos held their romantic relationships in high respect. They thought them sacred things."   
"And you think I'm not?"   
Teal'c lifted his eyebrow, which infuriated Sam even more. "On the contrary. I think you are angry because the General seemed to be demeaning it."   
Sam frowned. She felt her irritation toward Teal'c heightened. "I'm not sure you got it right, Teal'c."   
Silence.   
"Samantha?"   
"I'm confused," Sam suddenly whispered brokenly.   
"Why are you confused?"   
"I don't know."   
"Maybe it can help if you talk them out to me."   
"It's--," Sam swallowed. "I can't."   
"Perhaps an indirect approach would work."   
"You're penniless," Sam sighed, "and all you want is one penny. It makes you happy. But then somebody gives you a dollar, which is a hundred what you wanted, and you're overwhelmed. Everybody's overwhelmed. Suddenly it becomes a big issue, and everyone thinks they should care about it. And-and-"   
It was a long, cold silent that followed. Sam felt her heart gave a race that almost choked her. She tried to read Teal'c's eyes, but only saw him nod sadly. "I understand," he said gently.   
//Does he?//   
"Teal'c-"   
"You only need a penny."   
Sam looked away, feeling like a heel. Teal'c was wonderful, but-- "It don't mean the way it sounds."   
"I am not chiding you," Teal'c smiled gently. "I understand the simple happiness of a penny for a penniless person. I do not misinterpret what you are trying to say."   
Sam shut her eyes.   
"I am sorry," Teal'c said softly. "I never meant to burden you so much."   
She couldn't speak, afraid that sweet nothingness would come out from her mouth when both of them really needed honesty.   
"Now I know why you are angry with General Hammond, who makes a penny looks like a dollar. I also know why deep inside you are angry with me."   
"Oh Teal'c," Sam suddenly let out a sob. "I don't know what to say."   
Teal'c moved closer to her. "Can I hold you, Samantha?"   
Sam did not even hesitate. She turned and desperately put herself inside his warm and protective arms. When she felt the big paw rubbed her back affectionately, she buried her face to his chest.   
"I know the simple joy of being a person with a penny, Samantha. In fact, I respect that kind of person. And if I have the power to make a dollar as precious and content as a penny to you, I will."   
Sam couldn't believe it.   
Teal'c really understood.   
********************   
"Let me get this straight," Brad said slowly. "We are confined to the house *indefinitely*?"   
Tim glanced at Jack nervously. He had agreed to keep quiet about his appearance in Colorado Springs until the Colonel had the time to explain it himself, and that hadn't been an experience he wanted to try again.   
It was bad enough that Brad had felt betrayed, now the reappearance of several soldiers outside their house was the last button Jack O'Neill's oldest son needed to have pushed.   
"Yes, and no argument," Jack said darkly. He stood quietly with both his arms folded on his chest. His face was grim and unfriendly. Tim had never seen him like this, especially in front of his children. He thought the man suddenly looked more like a soldier than a father.   
And the boys caught onto that. They were surprised to be confronted by their father's intimidating stance, free of the usual humor and apology when he delivered a rule he knew would make his sons livid, and he was clearly going to be unforgiving in enforcing it.   
That didn't do much to Brad, who once again thought his personal rights were being violated. After all, in matters of stubbornness and rebellion, Brad was the O'Neill the rest of the family looked up to.   
The twins had cowered visibly and Paul was upset, before being rescued by Daniel. They could all sense the tense atmosphere of a fight ready to break out.   
Brad gritted his teeth. "Why?"   
"This is a dangerous situation we're facing."   
Brad's eyes narrowed. "Is that why you suddenly brought Tim here?"   
"Yes, and I hope you can grasp the nature of the situation that I decided that *I* should bring *him* here."   
Brad turned his angry glare toward Tim. "What the hell had happened to you in DC?"   
"Brad," Jack's tone lowered dangerously. "Leave it."   
"Well, hell, Dad. He's *my* boyfriend. I deserve to know what had happened."   
"I told him for not saying anything to you."   
Brad kept addressing Tim, "And you listened? My! What a great son-in-law you became, huh?"   
Tim sighed and glanced apologetically to Jack. "Look, Brad-"   
"No, no, no!" Brad interjected, his voice louder. "What is that, huh? What. Is. That."   
"Lower your voice!" Jack barked. "What was what?"   
"The glances between you two!" Brad almost screamed. "Why are you suddenly being a pal with Dad? And what about you, Dad? You *hated* him!"   
Tim flinched a little.   
"Why are you picking on Tim?" Jack put both of his hands on his hips now. "Did I make myself clear, before?"   
"You." Brad pointed at Tim. "Explain it to me later."   
Tim, embarrassed now and angry, stared at Brad with reddened face. "I will if you keep your temper down."   
"Oh, not to worry about that," Brad snorted. He faced his father again. "What did you do, Dad?"   
It took Jack by surprise. "Me?"   
"Yes, you. Who did you murder this time that made them want to revenge to the rest of us here? Which president of which country, huh?"   
"Brad!" Tim was now jumping from his seat.   
Jack turned toward the silent twins. "You two, out."   
"But Da-ad…"   
"No buts," Jack's voice turned a little gentler. "Go upstairs to Daniel and Paulie, okay?"   
The twins were on the brink of tears when they left the living room.   
"Answer me, Dad!" Brad shouted.   
"I do *not* answer to you, dammit! You're out of line!"   
"Well, *fuck off*! You have no right to make us lighten your load! You made the problem, *you* solve it! Don't drag us into it!"   
"You are staying home until *I* say so."   
"Oh yes, and may God send a bomber to kill us all inside when we couldn't get out!"   
Jack's eyes were smoldered with fire. "You, young man, are pushing too far."   
"And, you, Dad, are asking too much."   
"Go to your room, and don't bother with dinner. Breakfast either!"   
"I am not a five year old! I didn't do anything, and you can't ground me!"   
Tim sighed exasperatedly, "Brad, for God's sake-'   
"Just shut up, you wimp!"   
"Hey!" Tim stepped forward. "Who are you calling 'wimp', here?"   
"You! And you can consider us officially broken up now!" Brad ignored Tim's startled then furious face, and stepped into his father's space. "All I'm asking you is 'why', Dad."   
"That's not how it sounds."   
"It is, Dad." Brad's eyebrows met in the middle.   
"And I have told you in so many words, I'm not answering your question. Stay home like I told you to."   
They stared one another for a long time, Tim felt himself sweating in anxious anticipation.   
"Don't do this again, Dad," Brad's tone suddenly lowered. "After all this is over, please resign and don't ever go back to military."   
Jack's eyes were clouded of emotions. "Brad. Do this for me this time."   
There was a curious sound of a soft sob coming from Brad. It was Jack's undoing.   
"I'm sorry," Jack whispered.   
"I'm not forgiving you," Brad sniffed, then suddenly threw himself at his father. "You scare me again and again. I hate you."   
And what could he say to that? Jack squeezed his son's body with all his might, seemingly ready to crush him into himself.   
Over the top of his son's head, Jack threw a sad smile to Tim. "Do you mind asking Daniel to bring the other kids down? Dinner is getting cold."   
"Yes, Colonel-"   
Brad's body froze immediately.   
A moment later, he jumped back, face full of horror.   
"*Colonel*?"   
//Uh-oh//, Tim swallowed and quickly left the room.   
"Dad, what the hell had happened?"   
Jack couldn't stand it. He couldn't take seeing the tears quickly welling and running all over the beautiful face of his young son.   
"Why can't you trust me?" Brad's voice was pure sadness and helplessness. "Don't I deserve to know, considering how much you ask of us?"   
"That would violate every principle I look up to." Jack stepped forward, refusing to let his son go, and folded him back into his embrace.   
"Please-"   
"I love you, Brad. Goddammit. I did it because I love you."   
**********************   
Daniel smiled sympathetically to Tim. He caught on the slump of his stance, despite the lingering fire in his eyes. The boys stared at him in fear.   
Tim tried to return Daniel's smile. "Your father wants all of you to have dinner now."   
"Are Dad and Brad making up?" Charlie asked softly.   
Tim's smile was genuinely turned gentle. "Yes," he said reassuringly. "They may still bang on their forks and plates, but they have made up."   
"I'm not hungry," Paul sniffed.   
"You are, sport," Daniel rubbed the young boy. "Your tummy grumbles can be heard a mile away. Go on. Go with your brothers down."   
"Is Dad going to be mad at us?"   
"If he is, I will personally bang his head with my plate, okay?"   
Charlie watched Daniel thoughtfully. "Do you think it's a good idea for us to ask Dad some questions?"   
Daniel knew that the twins were sometimes too smart for his liking. He shook his head warily. "Please don't, okay? Your Dad had some lines he shouldn't cross, and neither should you. Respect his wishes for the time being."   
"Will you tell us, then?" Shane asked him in a quiet tone.   
Daniel felt as if his lung were suffocating. He watched the thoughtful but expectant eyes from the twins and Tim, and his mind went blank for a second. "Go have a dinner," he managed to lamely avoid answering. He quickly studied Tim's expression. "How are you?"   
"Upset and pissed." Tim shrugged. "I don't like Brad in all his bitchy glory."   
"Sometimes he's meaner than Mom used to be during menstruation," Shane nodded sagely.   
Daniel chuckled, "Shoo, boys. I'll follow you soon, Paul's tummy is singing again."   
Paul reluctantly followed his brother downstairs, all the time looking back at Daniel, imploring him to follow.   
"Brad said we're breaking up over this," Tim continued more gloomily.   
Daniel grinned, "He's such a drama queen."   
"Yeah. I'm pissed, though."   
"Come on. He'll be back with you tomorrow. Deep inside, he's thrilled with your loyalty to his Dad. He loves everybody who loves his father."   
"He called me a wimp in front of Colonel O'Neill."   
"Whoa. A bitchy, drama queen."   
"I don't think I want to forgive him that fast. He humiliates me."   
"I doubt that'll make you happy. If you think you're pissed enough, it's fine. But if you just want to teach him a lesson, be careful. Don't make yourself miserable."   
Tim smiled toward Daniel. "I know. He's awfully pretty to ignore."   
"Which will only make you more miserable." Daniel returned the smile.   
Tim fidgeted a little, his face looked worried. "Look Daniel, I respect Colonel O'Neill very much, you know. I kind of know what had happened these past few months, and I think that's why I'm some kind of a target for whoever is doing this. But… I'm really worried, you know?"   
"Yes, Tim."   
"I have a mother and a sister in Minnesota. Should I be worried with their well-being?"   
"I think," Daniel carefully choosing his words, "It is best if you don't contact them until we're sure everything is okay."   
Tim shrugged, "Okay. It's not like they really care about me anyway."   
"Don't be such a defeatist."   
Tim watched him in a mixture of admiration and awe.   
"Do you realize that you really do make a great *mom*, Daniel?"   
"*Mom*? I don't know if it's an insult or a compliment. But thank you anyway."   
"This family is going great with you here."   
Daniel felt lump in his throat.   
"Just between us, Daniel, if I were Colonel O'Neill, I'll marry you right away," Tim grinned. "I wish Brad was more like you, you know."   
"He's a boy, and you haven't seen me in my own bitchy glory."   
"I think you and Colonel O'Neill are a match made in heaven. You suit each other perfectly."   
Daniel couldn't help himself. He laughed, "I can't believe how *fabulous* Jack is in your eyes, Tim."   
"He's such a hero," Tim sighed. He glanced knowingly at Daniel. "Too bad he's off limit, huh?"   
Daniel lost his smile. A hero? A martyr suited Jack better these days. He didn't know about 'heroic' though. He knew Jack was a good man, but it didn't mean he wasn't jaded, considering all the messes he had been in.   
***************************   
It was the first time in three years that dinner in the O'Neill household was an unpleasant occasion. The young boys did not dare to speak. Daniel tried to break the ice, however, he only succeeded marginally as the only one to respond was Tim. Jack grunted here and there, while Brad was maintaining his sulk. All in all, though, the worst of the storm was over.   
Sleeping arrangements were another matter heavily influenced by the 'storm'.   
The twins secretly came to Daniel.   
"Do you think it's a good idea for you to join us in our room?" Charlie asked softly.   
"Why?" Daniel sighed.   
"Wee-eell… Maybe we can have some bedtime stories?"   
Shane grinned goofily.   
Daniel watched their calculating eyes warily and immediately saw what was behind the request. "Guys," he shook his head. "I'm not going to say anything."   
Charlie whined, "Oh come on! Brad is right you know. We deserve to know what happened."   
"Yeah," Shane supported his twin. "The last time we had a crisis, when Dad was… umm, you know, we came over it fine. We can handle delicate situations, Daniel. You can't treat us like a common ten year old. We aren't common."   
Daniel's eyebrows lifted in amusement. "That much I know."   
Charlie looked at his brother with pride. "Damn right. We're pretty much stuck in this body. You remembered how we uncovered the Top Secret file those men in black missed? We're also the ones who got Dad home safely."   
Of course Daniel did not know much about the last episode, so he dismissed the request immediately. "The answer is still no."   
The twins exchanged meaningful glances.   
"So you don't want to stay in our room?"   
"No."   
"The nightmares might come again, Daniel."   
Daniel looked incredulous. "*My* nightmare? Are you both expecting me to believe that your mere presence would comfort me?" Then he smiled, though also felt a bit shy. It was rather embarrassing to know that the children knew he had his nightmares on a regular basis.   
"We can." Shane shrugged, then he turned sheepish.   
"But then again, maybe Dad can do that better than us. We *know* about that."   
Well, Daniel thought. These boys weren't unfamiliar with his attraction to their father and they seemed fine about it. He wondered if he should feel grateful.   
The same argument was going on in the other room.   
"I want Tim to sleep in my room," Paul whined.   
Brad glared at the little boy. "His body won't fit your bed."   
"Does too."   
"Does not."   
"You're *mean*!"   
Tim sighed exasperatedly, "This is ridiculous." He turned sympathetically to the scared-looking boy.   
"Come on, Paul. I'll sleep with you."   
Brad snorted non-committaly.   
Once Paul was out of their room, Tim turned toward Brad.   
"Just so you know and you can feel sorry for the rest of the evening, someone tried to kill me when I was in DC. Your Dad saved me."   
He went out and closed the door, knowing that he left a startled Brad behind him.   
**************************   
Shane sighed when his brother kept on turning on his bed restlessly. "Why can't you sleep? You're bothering me."   
"Do we need to sleep? We won't go to school or anywhere tomorrow."   
"You're still bothering me."   
Charlie sat up and quickly joined his brother in the other bed.   
"Charliiiee," Shane whined.   
"We should do something about this."   
"Huh?"   
"I think Dad needs our help."   
"Charlie, he'll ground you forever if he finds out."   
Charlie snorted, "No, he won't. Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"   
"No way."   
"Chicken."   
"Leave me alone."   
"Shane, come on."   
Shane sighed again, and finally turned and glared at his brother. "Why are you always looking for trouble?"   
"Don't you want to know what happened?"   
"I don't know, Charlie, it sounds dangerous."   
"We'll be careful, then."   
Shane groaned, "No."   
"Fine, then. I'll do it myself."   
"Oh, for crying out loud."   
Charlie grinned. He knew he had his brother.   
***********************   
It felt like being trapped inside a cocoon.   
Suffocating.   
He was surrounded by a thick tangle of what looked like skeins of wool, getting thicker and thicker until it was impossible for him to penetrate it. Then, the ground beneath him gave way.   
Daniel sat up, gasping loudly, frantically blinking his eyes. A moment later his eyes adjusted, and he breathed a deep sigh of relief.   
His room. It was his room. It was no longer…   
He glanced at the clock. Three A.M.   
"Shit," he swallowed. //Not again//. He turned toward the side table and was dismayed to see that he had forgotten to bring a glass of water into his bedroom.   
He tiptoed carefully, not wanting to make a noise, and his mind was still muddled with the suffocating visions of his dream. That was why he jumped when Jack's silhouette greeted him in the kitchen.   
"Can't sleep?"   
"Jesus, Jack!" Daniel glared. He quickly picked up a glass, filling it, then swallowed them up in one big gulp. He was aware of Jack's eyes watching his back.   
"It happened again, huh?"   
Daniel turned and squinted his eyes toward his friend. He fought himself before finally succumbed to the inevitable. "Yeah."   
"Shane told me," Jack said softly. "Since when?"   
Daniel glanced shyly. "About the time you went to DC."   
"Three days ago?" Jack smiled. "Big bad Jack wasn't there to the rescue, eh?"   
"It's more like worrying about big bad Jack, I think."   
They exchanged weak, comforting smile. Daniel pulled a chair, then sat quietly. He could still hear his heart fluttering like a weakened bird and it made him nauseous.   
"What was it about?"   
Daniel raised his head. "Excuse me?"   
"What was your nightmare?"   
He hesitated. He didn't know exactly what it was. All he knew was that it made him scared shitless. "Walls, cocoons, whatever."   
"Walls?"   
"It's like being trapped inside something. It makes me suffocate, panicked and helpless."   
Jack was silent for a long time, before he muttered, "That's scary."   
Daniel shivered. The truth was, he was horrified. He thought he knew what it was like to drown or to die from lack of air. It was beyond horrible.   
"Was it the same as before?"   
Before.   
Daniel felt a sharp pang in his chest. "No, not exactly," he sighed. He was reluctant to be reminded about *that* again, but there was something inside him that wanted to talk. Jack would listen. He was the only one who understood.   
"Before… before more like me being trapped inside a pool of blood. So much blood. No blood this time"   
"I imagine the sensation is the same."   
"Yes." Daniel tried to smile. "I suppose."   
He heard Jack move, then found him sitting beside him. A soft glow of light from an outside lamp illuminated him.   
"You promised me, Jack," Daniel swallowed. "I need to bury Sha're myself."   
"I'll keep it." Jack nodded. "Scout's honor." He leaned forward and looked Daniel straight. "You *will* join me in Abydos. I'm not leaving you behind. Just trust me to arrange things for all of us."   
Daniel nodded. Then he remembered the silence descending between them.   
"Why aren't you sleeping yourself?"   
A bitter smile formed on Jack's face. A strange feeling of loss ambushed Daniel. He suddenly realized how much he missed a carefree, sarcastic Jack. The Jack he had met for the first time. The Jack that was the true embodiment of what his sons had become. A mix of Brad, Charlie, Shane, and Paul. That Jack had been gone for a while.   
"My nightmares are leaking out into the real world."   
Daniel watched him, and chuckled sympathetically. "I know what you mean, but you handle it well."   
"Do I?"   
"You do what you have to do."   
"I hate it when you have so much faith in me, Danny."   
"I have to. I have no other choice."   
Jack bit his lip then threw his glance elsewhere.   
"Brad was right, you know."   
"Jack-"   
"I'm asking too much. Of you, too."   
"Stop worrying, Jack."   
"Am I, Danny? Am I asking too much?"   
What could he say? "I don't know."   
"I robbed their freedom. I robbed their safety."   
"They know you're trying to protect them."   
Jack turned his head again, and his eyes caught Daniel's. Daniel felt his heart lurch. There was so much sadness in them.   
"I even robbed you of your world and your dream, Danny."   
Daniel frowned. "I don't know what you mean."   
Jack's eyes even turned sadder. "Don't pretend that you don't."   
"I never felt robbed of anything, Jack. As far as I know, it was me who plunged feet first into this thing."   
"Liar," Jack said gently.   
"Jack."   
"If you had the power to turn back time, would you rather have the whole thing never happened?"   
"Which whole thing? The thing about me killing Sha're? The thing about Derek Ashcroft being dead, or when the terrors returning to this house? Yes, Jack. Desperately. But not about-"   
"Then why are you still here?"   
"Are you kidding me? I can't walk away from all this as if nothing happened. We need to do this together."   
"See? I robbed you, too."   
"Jack, this guilt thing is getting ridiculous. This is not the time."   
"Spare me, Danny, I'm feeling sorry for myself at the moment."   
Daniel watched the lopsided sad smile on Jack's face.   
"Believe me, Jack, being a whiny, sorry ass doesn't suit you."   
"Why not?"   
"It's not constructive. Come on. You're the one who always look ahead. Whatever happens, happens. So, let's do something about it in the future. Let's focus on what we should do."   
"I'm in a nostalgic mood. I quite like it at the moment."   
Daniel chuckled.   
Both men turned silent for a long moment, before Jack finally broke it.   
"Danny…"   
"Yes?"   
"You need to get a life, you know."   
Daniel snorted and stared at Jack with incredulous expression. "Where the hell is that coming from?"   
"I-"   
Suddenly, Daniel *knew*.   
The hair at the back of his neck stood, and his heart gave a racing start that almost choked him. "Jack," he said hurriedly. "I'm not asking for *anything*."   
"You're still young. Very attractive, too. Do you know that you turn heads wherever you go?"   
"I'm glad you notice," Daniel grinned for a moment, then his face turned serious again. "I don't like where this conversation is going. Is this about your guilt again?"   
"Has it ever occurred to you-" Jack swallowed. "-that I'm probably not your dream man?"   
Daniel stared blankly.   
Jack bit his lip. He really didn't want to hurt Daniel or anything, but the young man needed to open his eyes. He deserved something… *great*.   
"Is that what you think, Jack?" Daniel asked softly, warily knowing that he should be very, very careful with his words, and very, very careful in managing his jumbling thoughts at the moment.   
"I don't know," Jack answered, a bit too quickly.   
"Has it ever occurred to you, that I'm old enough to decide the life I want?" Daniel's frown was turning deeper. "Seriously, Jack, you're demented. You think that being a part of this family means that I don't have a life?"   
"That's not what I meant."   
"Sure it is," Daniel's eyes were now dark with the first sign of anger. "I'm very sorry that you underestimate your own life."   
"What I meant was-"   
"I know what you mean," Daniel snapped. "I've never asked you for anything, Jack. Spare me my dignity, okay? I'm here as your *friend*. Not as a dog wanting a bone."   
Jack turned mute.   
"Are you getting uncomfortable with me being here?"   
Jack looked startled. "No! That's not it!"   
"You're free to tell me anytime I'm not welcome here any more."   
"God, Danny, that's not what I meant." Jack clenched his jaw. "I-I'm sorry, okay?"   
Daniel stared at the floor, but Jack could see his chest moving quickly.   
"You are more than welcome here," Jack said softly. "I'm being stupid and what I was saying before was because-"   
Silence.   
"God, this is awkward," Jack chuckled shyly.   
Daniel glanced from the corner of his eyes.   
"Well, I'm--," Jack tried again, but he knew that he was embarrassing himself.   
"Yes?"   
"I'm sorry, Daniel."   
"You're in the middle of saying something."   
"I--," Jack finally gave up. "I think I flattered myself."   
Daniel couldn't help it. He smiled. "Well, Jack. I think so, too."   
"I did?"   
This time Daniel laughed. Under the faint light, it was clear that Jack's face was as red as a tomato. "Didn't you say that yourself before? That I turned heads wherever I go?"   
"Yes."   
"So if I wanted to, I'd go out and date, okay? Never, Jack, never ever feel like you're holding me back from anything. Please don't flatter yourself."   
Funny, a faint feeling of disappointment crept into his heart. Jack nodded, face still hot from embarrassment.   
"Do you still want me to live here?"   
Jack's eyes were stunned with disbelief. "Do you have to ask? If you leave, the kids will die of broken hearts."   
"What about you, Jack? Do you want me to stay?"   
There was no doubt about the sincerity in Jack's eyes when he nodded. "Yes Daniel. Please."   
"Please?"   
"I need you." There, Jack thought. He said that. It wasn't as difficult as he thought.   
A faint tinged of rose appeared on Daniel's ears and his lower neck.   
"Jack," the young man smiled in amusement. "That's a good answer."   
Jack grinned widely.   
"Now, would you stop being so hard on yourself, Sir?"   
Jack scratched his head. "It's still three in the morning. All serious matters can wait until working hours. I still have some time to enjoy my dark mood."   
"Well, as long as you don't get any more funny thoughts."   
"Aw, Daniel. I'm very sorry."   
"Well," Daniel stood. "No need to disturb you, then. I'm off to bed."   
"Is that a joke or are you still sore at me?"   
Daniel chuckled, "Now look who's sensitive. I need sleep."   
"Oh, okay."   
Daniel thought he saw disappointment in Jack's eyes, and he felt his chest warmed.   
"I really hope those nightmares don't come back," Jack said sincerely.   
"I hope so too, Jack."   
"You're free to wake me, if they do."   
Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Is that an invitation?"   
Jack looked taken aback and blushed again. "For crying out loud, Danny."   
Watching the haphazard and standing gray hair, face reflecting embarrassment and shyness, eyes bright with sincere affection, Daniel thought that Jack looked unbearably beautiful.   
"Night, then."   
He heard Jack murmur the same behind him. He smiled.   
At the top of the stairs, he turned and watched the faint glow from the kitchen, and shook his head in amusement. There he was, a Colonel with a heart as big as the universe, feeling sorry for making everybody else's life miserable when he could blame the world for making himself miserable. Daniel never knew that the man had a closeted low self-esteem.   
Stupid man, he thought fondly. Of course Daniel wouldn't date anybody. He had set his eyes on him, and he would get him. All he needed to do was be smart and patient.   
*************************   
"Sir?"   
The young lieutenant hovered by the door, face anxious. He clutched a thin brown envelope.   
"Yes?"   
The young man slipped into Hammond's office and gave him the envelope. "This came from a secure channel, Sir. Urgent."   
Hammond weighed it. Pretty thin. "I suppose it's not from the Air Force."   
"No, Sir."   
Hammond dismissed him, and locked his door. He glanced at the clock, and sighed loudly when he saw that it was 4 AM already. He desperately needed sleep and wondered why he couldn't just leave all of this paperwork for office hours.   
He ripped open the package... And stared at its contents incredulously.   
It was the Washington Post's morning paper, today's edition.   
"Well, well. Fresh from the oven, huh?" he mumbled and unfolded the paper. A yellow slip of note fell onto his desk.   
Three seconds later, Hammond picked up his phone and dialed the number written on that yellow paper. It was answered immediately. "George Hammond?"   
"Harry, who leaked this?" Hammond gritted his teeth. The newspaper was spread out on his desk, blazing its huge headline arrogantly: IS THE AIR FORCE AN EVIL EMPIRE? He read the smaller caption underneath it with impatient irritation: GENERAL O: MYSTERY MAN COULD UNLOCK MAZE OF DECEIT, CORRUPTION, AND COUP SCENARIOS.   
"As far as I know, it's coming strictly from the legit press."   
Hammond groaned. "Jack's friend in Reuters."   
"They don't buy the coverup on that young journalist's murder. They sniffed something about the Stargate Project and its possible link to the Iraq scandal. They also sniffed out the connections with the missing chemical weapons."   
"Just when everything starts to quiet down."   
"I told you, the Maybourne business was too sloppy. Something like this *had to* happen. You can't possibly expect that no one would nose around."   
Hammond sighed. "They'll nail Jack O'Neill."   
"Did O'Neill have anything to do with this?"   
"I have to find out myself."   
"Look." Harry Anderson's voice turned gentle. "I like this guy a lot. I heard about his demotion and the scapegoating shit down in the pentagon, and I sympathize. But he gambled too much by putting himself in the open like this."   
"His family is in danger. They've got him isolated by practically assasinating anyone who makes direct contact with him. I suppose I understand his reasoning to go public."   
"Still, too risky."   
"Can you give me some names regarding this, Harry?"   
"Why don't you ask your subordinate first?"   
Hammond rubbed on his forehead nervously. "I suppose I have to."   
"Look, George. I'll try to help, alright? CIA is annoyed as hell about this. The director really dislikes the idea of the new president going buddy-buddy with the military. The Iraq scandal left us high and dry, and we still aren't in the loop. We don't like the idea of being taken for granted. This is getting too dangerous."   
Hammond smiled, "Thanks. I keep that in mind."   
"And try to secure your Stargate Project, George. With this Post expose, it's only a matter of time before the rest of them start pounding down your door."   
***********************   
Tim wasn't always a morning person, but this today in particular, he wished he could just foregoe waking and facing the world. Maybe if he kept sleeping, the dreadful days and whatever complicated web he was entangled in would fade away as if it never happened.   
But of course that was impossible. Never mind sleeping peacefully for a hundred years, he couldn't even summon simple drowsiness. He had tossed and turned for the whole night, and it was a miracle that he didn't disturbed Paul's sleep, bless the child's innocence. He kept thinking about his break-up with Brad, the close call at the airport, and the possibility that maybe he would be confined inside the O'Neill's household for the rest of his life.   
Sometime between one or two AM, he was struck with a realization that breaking up with Brad was no longer *that* important. Not that it didn't matter, because it did, since he knew he really loved the boy. It was just the fact that he was now an *insider* IN the O'Neill family, which gave him a sense of security about his place in Brad's life. He was one of them now, and Brad couldn't get rid of him as easily as his string of previous boyfriends.   
What was more important now was the mess that he had been manoeuvered into. What was going on, exactly?   
Something as big as a world war?   
His mind turned into Jack O'Neill, a man that was suddenly turning into an enigma in his eyes. He had taken this man for granted since the very beginning. A typical 'my-boyfriend's-dad', he seemed ordinary and unremarkable, despite the 'old-age' good looks which he grudgingly admitted. Being an Air Force general didn't impress him much either. Yet, now, after he managed to catch a glimpse of the other side of the man firsthand, he became larger than life. This man had a complex, dangerous, *mysterious* life. There was nothing ordinary about him. In fact, he was... very interesting. Despite the fear, he realized that he was actually pretty excited to be included in this unknown tangle the man was facing.   
It bugged him a little that last night he had unconsciously put his loyalty to Jack before Brad. This was interesting and a bit *disturbing*.   
Was he really in the embarrassing 'hero-worship' crowd toward this man?   
Was this what the gorgeous Daniel was experiencing at the moment? If it was, he wasn't surprised. It was such a world-shifting thing to know such an outrageously 'different', unique man outside the happy-go-lucky gay circle, or the absurdly smart-talking academic people he must have met everyday.   
Shit. If that was the case, Daniel must surely be gone on him.   
"Tim?" Paul's sleepy voice broke his reverie. "I'm hungry."   
Tim watched the little boy's miserable face and remembered how little he ate of his dinner last night. He sighed and glanced at the clock. Seven AM. Goodbye sleep and indulgence.   
"Do you think Daddy'S still mad?" Paul asked again.   
This question was asked with such a pitiful expression, Tim couldn't repress the overwhelming affection in him. Again he was struck with reality that this boy, and all of his brothers, including his beautiful Brad, were actually in danger.   
He bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn't mind Brad's annoying mood and tendency to bait him too much. "I don't think so. Come on, I'll make you my 'boombaza' breakfast."   
Paul perked brightly, but then turned thoughtful. "Daniel won't let me eat boombaza breakfast."   
Tim rolled his eyes. Of all Daniel's traits, he just couldn't believe how 'mothery' he was to young children. No 'doubtful' food, no swearing, no funny clothing if the young boys were around. And Daniel *hated* his little brandy-induced omellete called boombaza being served to Paul. This from one of the hottest bartenders in DC.   
"That's why we have to make it now, before everybody wakes up." Tim rummaged his small backpack, and took out the 'secret' tin flask where he kept his store of alcohol beverages. He quickly stepped out from the bedroom...   
...and only to find himself facing a sweaty, well worked-out Colonel Jack O'Neill.   
"Sir?" Tim gulped.   
"Tim." Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously toward the flask. "Sleeping okay?"   
Tim nodded sheepishly. Suddenly, a small hurricane zoomed into Jack, and quickly climbed him. "Are you still angry, Daddy?"   
Jack almost recoiled, knowing how damp his body was, but Paul had nonetheless glued himself on for dear life.   
Tim amusedly watched the Colonel's face fell, and decided that the coast was clear. He stepped back toward the bedroom, tossed his flask back. When he looked up again, he saw that Jack was carrying Paul toward the kitchen.   
Paul's face scrunched over his father's shoulder, questioning. Tim quickly mouthed "no boombaza", and the small face nodded in relief. He almost barked with laughter. What an incredible bunch of young O'Neills; all had probably mastered the 'depth-behind-the innocence' persona since birth. He just couldn't believe how a Special-Ops colonel couldn't read the 'cover-for-me' tactics his boys always used in tandem.   
He followed them to the kitchen.   
"Do you mind turning the pancakes?" Jack asked him, pointing on the sizzling content on the frying pan. "Daniel is still in the bathroom."   
Well, well. *Everybody* got up early today.   
"Sure."   
It was a rather nerve-wracking task, Tim thought, because he could feel Jack's eyes boring into his back. It didn't help that a moment later Paul decided to leave them alone to fetch Daniel from upstairs.   
"So," Jack suddenly said. "Did Paul sleep alright?"   
Tim turned his head and nodded politely. "Yes, Sir."   
"What about yourself?"   
"Fine, Sir."   
"Isn't the bed a little narrow?"   
Tim bit his lower lip. "I slept on the floor, Sir. I borrowed Shane and Charlie's sleeping bags."   
Jack nodded. "Good."   
It took a moment for Tim to realize that the approval was actually given to the fact that he *didn't* spend the night with Brad. Despite the tolerance, it was clear that the man was still uneasy to let his offspring sleep with his boyfriend under his own roof, and do... *stuff*.   
They spent some time in silence, long enough for Tim to wish for Daniel, Paul, *anybody* to appear and give him a break. This was real, he thought. Never did he imagine that one day he would practically lose all of his nerve toward this man. He used to tease him, for Christ's sake. What was wrong with them, now?   
"Listen," Jack said again. "I think I need to talk to you."   
"Sir?"   
"Alone." Jack tilted his head toward the living room. "Just put the gas out. Daniel! The pancakes are ready!"   
Tim followed him warily, and sat across Jack. The man stared at him thoughtfully then sighed with a defeated expression on his face.   
"Look. I'm very sorry that I didn't do this sooner," his tone was heavy and tired. "I think I owe you an apology for dragging you into this mess."   
Tim stared bleakly back. "Sir, it's okay." He really meant it.   
Jack grinned. "Who are you, and what have you done to Tim? Hell, Tim, why are you being so polite to me now? We were practically at each other's throats before."   
Tim rubbed his forehead nervously. "Probably because I can't accept the fact that I'm living in your house now. My life is now under your mercy, Sir."   
Jack's face turned sympathetic. "Yeah. I'm sorry that you can't contact any of your family either."   
Tim finally sighed exasperatedly. "Sir, you don't have to keep apologizing."   
"Ha. Ungrateful punk. You should enjoy this while it lasts. I may never do this again."   
Despite themselves, they both laughed. Then Jack's face turned serious. "I'm going to need your help, Tim."   
Tim felt his heart start thumping furiously.   
"The last time this kind of crisis happened..." Jack stopped. "Well, there's Daniel. But now… I'm afraid both Daniel and I will have our hands full of things. Somebody should be here and... Well, Tim, this is hard to say because I can't believe I'm going to say this to you." The colonel smiled in his usual ironic gesture. "I want you here to protect the boys."   
"Oh," Tim gulped. He couldn't believe how touched he was.   
"I trust Brad, but he would need someone to help him. Beside, he has some funny ideas sometimes. And the twins... well... I think you're used to their antics. I'm always worried that they'll do things that'll land them in trouble. I can't rely on Dobey, of course, since the only trick he can do is slurping his milk with his nose. So... there you are. No other choice. And I *do* trust you. You've been handling things well."   
Tim smiled. No wonder Daniel turned into goo with this man, he thought. Colonel O'Neill certainly knew the right words for the right person at the right time.   
"It's not like you're not going to be under security surveillance. My men will guard you all twenty-four hours a day. All you have to do is take control over the household. You know what I mean?"   
"Yes." Tim nodded. "That's a... a *pleasure*, Sir."   
"Anything to ask?"   
"Well," Tim hesitated. "I think Brad and I have a little problem. We might not get along."   
"Oh, *that*. Well. What can I say? But he'll get along with you, I promise. If there's one thing I never doubt from him is his loyalty to his brothers. That's a common cause for you both."   
Did he or didn't he just give his blessing to continue his relationship with Brad?   
"Besides, with the kids around you all the time, you won't be able to get hung on Brad."   
"Sir," Tim chuckled. "Are you happy I'm breaking up with Brad?"   
"Uh." Jack uncharacteristically lost his words.   
"Never mind," Tim smiled. "I know you didn't mean that. Look, Sir. I promise to keep them safe. I swear."   
Jack's face turned grudgingly soft. "Well. Thanks."   
"You're welcome."   
The colonel rubbed his face gingerly. "In the meantime, get ready for the reporters to start hounding us. I disconnected the phone. There's a secure line available, but don't hang on it. It's for emergencies only and my men will need it for direct official contact."   
Tim frowned. "What do you mean, Sir?"   
Jack sighed. "I think I've just made a real mess of things."   
************************   
The ride toward Cheyenne Mountain was uncharacteristically quiet. Jack kept throwing glances toward Daniel, who kept his eyes on the highway a bit too studiously.   
"Danny." Jack finally couldn't help himself. "Say something. I hate this silence."   
Daniel sighed. "Suddenly, everything is too big, now, Jack."   
Jack nodded silently. He remembered his children's questioning eyes when he and Daniel watched the news too closely. He knew that Brad, Tim, and the twins would put two and two together, and he just simply didn't know what to do about it.   
General O.   
Damn Dirk Plummer. He just couldn't resist tipping his hand any longer, could he? How many *General O*s in the Air Force had anything to do with Saddam? Despite the fact that he was now a *Colonel*, anyone would know that it was *him*.   
Shit.   
"I don't know what worries me most. My sons or the world at large."   
"Your sons will understand," Daniel said softly. "They'll be cooperative once they knew what they're facing."   
"Daniel, that's out of the question!"   
"I'm not asking you to tell them everything, Jack. Just let them ask questions, okay? They're bright enough to ask the right ones, and I trust you to be wise enough to give them the right answers. Don't overprotect them, because you need all of your energy for other things now."   
Jack was silent for a long time. When Daniel turned, he caught the Colonel studying him intently.   
Jack blushed.   
Despite his sudden hammering heart, Daniel pretended he didn't see it.   
"What are you thinking, Jack?" he asked softly, forcing himself to return his sight toward the highway.   
Jack answered a full minute later, "Maybourne."   
"Maybourne?"   
"Yeah."   
The road had turned into a long straight line. Daniel put the car in the right gear and turned to face Jack. "Do you know where he is?"   
Jack shrugged, eyes looked vacant. "What I'm thinking isn't about whether I find him or not."   
"What is it, then?"   
"I doubt that finding him can help us anyway. I don't like it."   
Daniel didn't comment. Of course he had worried about this since the very beginning. The mission was too rife with political interests, none of those seemed to be decent enough. And Jack was being given the short end of the stick before even getting into the mission. He was being blackmailed into it.   
"Do you know what I *really* think about Maybourne?" Jack asked again.   
"What?"   
"He's a sorry son of a bitch."   
Daniel stifled his incredulous laugh. "What *ever* led you to that conclusion?"   
Jack glanced at him. "Nobody liked him, and he knew it. He fucking *knew* it."   
"I suppose that explains his psychotic tendency, then? Childhood trauma? Self-hatred? Angry with the world at large?"   
Jack bit his lip. "Danny?" He barely spoke above a whisper.   
Daniel swallowed. What the hell... Why did this man keep changing his tone like this? It became too disturbingly surreal for him. He couldn't keep this up. The ups and downs were too much for his frail heart.   
"Yeah?" Did his voice tremble?   
"Are you happy?"   
Shit.   
Daniel suddenly took a very deep breath. "Fuck, Jack. Not again. Are we continuing last night's conversation? Why are you suddenly taking too much interest in my well being? I'm *fine* Jack. And I won't get manipulated to leave you and face things alone, bless your *noble* heart. Think about your *children*. They don't just need you. They also need *me*. Can't you accept that?"   
"Aw, crap. You got it wrong." Daniel could hear Jack scratching his head nervously. "I'm just... *comparing*. Okay?"   
"What, comparing *me* with *Maybourne*? Oh, please." Daniel thumped the steering wheel incredulously. "You may as well compare frog and shit. It's academically not applicable."   
Then he turned to Jack and saw the Colonel grinned.   
"Damn," Daniel laughed. "Why are you laughing?"   
"Why are you?"   
On impulse, Daniel stretched his hand and brushed it affectionately on Jack's cheek. Then he dropped his hand. "Sorry," he said, not meaning it at all. Of course he didn't feel sorry for touching Jack.   
"It's okay," Jack said softly. "I don't mind. Really."   
Oh, but this was too much. Daniel quickly turned his attention back to the road.   
After a few long seconds, Jack exhaled slowly. "You're not a psychotic."   
Daniel chuckled. "*That's* your conclusion? Well, thank you very much."   
"That's... that's *good*, you know."   
Daniel felt himself smiling. "Despite my history of *childhood trauma*, I'm intact, Jack. So far, everybody likes me."   
"Yeah." There was something about Jack's tone that turned Daniel's head toward his friend. He saw that Jack was looking at him earnestly. "That's the difference. Everybody likes you."   
"So far."   
"*Always*. You haven't got Maybourne's aura."   
"What aura?"   
Jack smiled, his eyes warm and soft. "Of rejection. It's not in you. Nobody will ever reject you."   
Daniel felt his throat suddenly dry. "Nobody?" he croaked.   
Jack nodded solemnly. "Nobody. Ever."   
*******************************   
Daniel found Sam and Teal'c at the mess hall, both eating their breakfast thoughtfully, not talking to each other, yet looking completely at ease.   
"Hi." He put his coffee cup on the table and smiled in answer to Sam's cheerful, wide grin.   
"I take it the Colonel has gone to see the General?" Sam asked, glancing at her wristwatch.   
"Yeah. They asked us to meet them in a half-hour."   
Teal'c calmly studied Daniel's face. "Are you well, DanielJackson?"   
Daniel sighed, and smiled sadly toward his two teammates. "I don't know what to do."   
Sam asked quietly, "How are the boys at home?"   
"Extremely upset. When did you find out about this... mess?"   
"Communications Office called me very early this morning, filling me in about the most recent edition of the Washington Post. They attempted to keep the news from spreading across the base -- completely unsuccessfully, of course--, but got the go from General Hammond to disclose it to me and Teal'c."   
Daniel narrowed his eyes, then smiled mischievously. "You're staying on the base again, then?"   
Sam blushed furiously. "I thought we're *not* talking about me right now."   
Daniel quickly caught himself, but couldn't manage to do it properly. "I'm very sorry."   
"No, you're not," Sam grinned shyly. She glanced quickly to Teal'c who watched them both with a glint of humor in his eyes.   
"How are *you guys*?" Daniel finally asked with a solemn tone. He knew that both Sam and Teal'c understood exactly what he was asking. The state of their relationship.   
Sam and Teal'c exchanged glances, and remarkably, it was Teal'c who answered. "We have come to an understanding that the mission is more important at the moment."   
Daniel looked at Sam sadly. "You mean--"   
"Daniel," Sam give him a brief smile. "We're fine. Really."   
"If there is one who would understand this, it is you, DanielJackson. Thank you for your support. It *is* rather unpleasant, indeed, but we cannot afford to confuse our priorities at the moment. I take it you also have considered that?"   
Daniel quickly swallowed his coffee and nervously looked around him. He finally smiled sheepishly while his fingers drummed on the table.   
"Umm. My problem isn't exactly the same as yours. Jack and I... Umm, I mean, we don't... we *aren't*... well... Don't you know that by now?" He barely dared to glance at Sam, who appeared to be deep in thought and a bit tense.   
Teal'c cocked a single eyebrow. "It is not? Maybe you misinterpret the whole thing, DanielJackson."   
Daniel felt his face grew hot. "Teal'c, it isn't like that."   
"Colonel O'Neill may feel that he is past his prime and think that he already has a complete life. Perhaps he believes he requires nothing more and chose instead to cling to that which he already has. But a man such as he has a full capacity to love again without judgment, fear, or expecting reward. It is very clear to me that he has wonderful feelings toward you. I think it is a pity that he has found himself in such a difficult situation, because it will cloud his --and your --perception. I suspected that you would likely find this rather difficult to accept."   
"Our culture does not exactly approve of such unions, therefore had made me more realistic. I had nothing too hard to accept," Daniel said quietly. His mind was still whirling from what Teal'c had just said and he felt like his chest was ready to burst. He thought that it was one hell of an improbable thought, but one that nonetheless rang so true.   
"DanielJackson, you objected when General Hammond reprimanded Samantha and myself. You disagreed with his expectation that we should sacrifice personal rights over military priorities. You are not allowing yourself the same personal rights."   
"Teal'c," Sam cut him off, gently. "Daniel doesn't need this at the moment."   
Daniel stared at his coffee.   
"I'm sorry, Daniel." Sam patted his hand. "We don't really mean to... umm... confuse you. Teal'c just wanted to share, right Teal'c? Can we do anything to help? We love the boys as well, and we feel some responsibility for everything that happens to the Colonel and his sons."   
Daniel returned Teal'c's solemn gaze, and smiled softly. "I've learned my pace, Teal'c. I'm not giving up, nor confusing what I want and what I can't have with all of those priorities that are so limiting. I am simply doing things at a much slower pace."   
Teal'c nodded. "Then you are a wise warrior, DanielJackson. I am sorry if I say things that disturb you. Please seriously consider Samantha's offer of help. I suppose we do not always have to wait for the Colonel or the General's orders to solve our problems."   
Daniel chuckled, "Well, I like the sounds of that."   
If he were to suggest that this conversation with Sam and Teal'c didn't have a powerful effect on him, it would definitely be a lie. Compounding this with the 'high' he experienced from his late night talk with Jack, not to mention the Colonel's apparent flirtation with him during their drive to the Mountain, he realized that he never felt more confident than today.   
As usual, once they entered the meeting room, Daniel's eyes went directly to Jack. It had taken him a while to realize that he was developing a 'Jack-sense'. Somehow, he had an uncanny ability and instinct to tune into Jack's wavelength. Even in a crowded room, he could always instantly locate Jack, no matter how obscure his position was, and he was always able to sense what Jack was feeling.   
And at this moment, Jack's vibe was disturbing. He was upset in a big way. Daniel quickly seated himself beside his friend, and felt a small relief when Jack turned to him and gave him a warm little smile. If there was one thing Jack never failed to give, regardless of the situation, it was an acknowledgment and a genuine welcome to his presence. Even at his most absentminded, Jack never failed to notice him.   
And Jack certainly never backed away from his touches.   
Funny, he had taken for granted that Jack was a straight guy, and maintained a pessimistic view of 'never-the-twain-shall-meet' for them. If he looked at it more objectively, though, he realized that, it *never* mattered. At all.   
He knew that Colonel Jack O'Neill *did* love him. In his own way.   
"We are in an extremely difficult situations right now," Hammond opened their discussion. He looked uncharacteristically hard and gloomy. "I don't think we need to discuss the recent situation regarding Colonel O'Neill's unfortunate publicity, except to say that I am forced to impose some dramatic precautions to maintain the secrecy of Stargate Project and the Abydonian refugees. It will not be pleasant, I need to warn you."   
In saying this, the General stared pointedly to Jack, who politely tried to keep silent and looked elsewhere.   
"Just this morning, we discovered several serious problems down in Area 9 and here. It seems that some of the Abydonian refugees are in conflict with others, and have provoked a rather large and damaging unrest." He raised his hand to stop Teal'c and Daniel's questions.   
"This creates an even bigger problem because the refugees refused to cooperate with our security and severe misunderstandings are the main result. Now I know that the right person to handle this would be Teal'c, yet, I'm afraid, I must sacrifice his presence with the Abydonians in favor of larger conflicts."   
"What is it, General Hammond?" Teal'c's face squinted into a faint frown.   
"You *must* accompany Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter on this first trip back to Abydos post-war. This can't be delayed, due to constant pressure from HQ. So, the task will be assigned to you, Doctor Jackson. I firmly believe we couldn't come up with a more appropriate candidate."   
Daniel swallowed, "How bad is the unrest?"   
"Pretty bad," General Hammond sighed. "They got violent, and now insist on straightening things up with their own rules."   
"I am not surprised," Teal'c raised his eyebrows. His eyes looked sad. "They never really trusted the Tau'ri."   
"There's more," Hammond continued. "An officer from Headquarters will accompany you as a mediator. He's not my direct subordinate, and has the authority to report directly to Pentagon."   
"A spy," Jack snorted.   
"Well," Hammond smiled grudgingly. "Doctor Jackson is expected to fully cooperate and work amiably with him."   
"What's his name?"   
"Major Paul Davis. Very enthusiastic man."   
"In other words, *annoying*," Jack grumbled.   
"You know him, Jack?" Daniel chuckled.   
"We met at the Pentagon. I don't really know him, but he's *too* perfect for my taste. Playing with the big guys. Am I right, Sam? I think you know him a lot better."   
"He's okay, I suppose," Sam shrugged. "Daniel will keep him under control, Sir. I know it."   
"Colonel O'Neill will organize the trip to Abydos to depart in one hour. I remind you, Colonel, to take full security precautions, since we aren't sure whether the planet is still occupied by hostiles or not. You, Doctor Jackson, should go. Major Davis is expecting you right now."   
Hammond wrapped up the meeting, but before he left, he quickly said to Jack, "Let me handle everything right now -- no argument."   
Realizing that his teammates were watching him inquisitively, Jack shrugged and grinned. "He's a little annoyed with me."   
"I wondered why," Daniel snorted.   
"He's in his element. I love that." Jack stood. "Be careful, Danny. Call the kids once in a while, will you?"   
Daniel stared at Jack pointedly. "Once you're back, *you* call *me*, immediately."   
"Yes, Sir, Doctor Jackson!"   
"Smartass," Daniel mumbled.   
***************************   
General Hammond introduced Daniel to Major Paul Davis on their way out. He was a handsome and pleasant enough man, but it was clear that he's the kind who never missed a thing. Now Daniel understood why Jack likened him to a spy, he certainly looked the stereotype. The man examined things too intensely, heard conversations too clearly, chose his words too carefully, and he seemed to be deep in thought all the time. It was as if he was seeking out any and all information, and meticulously filing it away for future reference. Daniel felt uneasy for some time because the major was studying him with obvious curiosity and interest. If Daniel didn't know better, he would've thought that Major Davis was blatantly checking him out.   
"Dr. Jackson is in charge of this mission, Major," General Hammond stated firmly. "I am confident you two can work together without incident, so I don't feel I need to mention doing so is also an order."   
Major Davis gave Daniel a charming smile. "I suppose I'm at your mercy, now, Dr. Jackson."   
Daniel rolled his eyes to himself, and got into the jeep parked in front of the main building. He turned to General Hammond. "You're not coming along, General?"   
"I'll be right behind you."   
Daniel's irritation grew when he sensed a smirk from Major Davis. "Very well." Was all he said, though.   
"I must say the General seems to have unparalleled faith in your abilities," Davis told him once he was securely strapped into the front seat of the jeep.   
Daniel preferred not to reply. His mind was already wandering, ricocheting between the excitement at Area 9 and the Gate. Major Davis' apparent doubt rolled right past him. Besides, wasn't he always instantly viewed with the same doubting expression on the face of every military officer he ever met?   
Well, all except for one. Daniel's mind flashed to Jack. Jack was about the only exception to that rule, as he was the exception to all of Daniel's preconceived ideas about the military. Warmth soothed him as he allowed himself the momentary luxury of wishing he were taking this ride with Jack rather than Paul Davis.   
"And they've warned me about your loyalty as well," Davis continued.   
Daniel, who sat in the back, caught Davis' eyes reflecting in the mirror. His tone was icy. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
This time, Davis turned around and stared deeply into Daniel's blue eyes. "I'm not your enemy, Doctor Jackson. There's no need to feel defensive."   
Daniel snorted, "Actually, I'm just trying to intimidate you."   
"Not working," Davis smiled. His amusement was genuine.   
Daniel smiled back. "I know that already. Some say I'm too pretty to intimidate, especially for the big, butch Air Force type."   
He watched with satisfaction as Davis lost a fraction of his smile. How these military people so predictable! Flaunt the slightest bit of his homosexuality, which was no doubt public knowledge by now, and they'd stay clear away. That fact always amused Daniel to no end. What's with the extreme homophobia? Wasn't the testosterone-drenched world they've built strong enough to shield them from the "sissies"? Or even… "identity-crisis"? Then again, people always say that there's a thin line between love and hate, right and left, aversion and indulgence. Those who tried the hardest to stay on one side were typically the ones most wanting to see the other.   
"Well," Davis laughed with a bit of uneasiness leaking out. "I suppose our mutual conclusion is a good start."   
Daniel noticed how carefully Davis avoided pointing out his 'prettiness', which Daniel assumed was the 'mutual conclusion' Major Davis referred to, and forced himself to stifle his laughter. Not feeling intimidated? The man should learn to lick his own ass gracefully.   
"I don't know what Colonel O'Neill has told you about me," Davis said. "And I won't tell you what those at HQ had to say about you. It is best if we proceed based on what we actually see."   
Daniel looked at him, surprised. This man's effort to get on his good side was unexpected and completely suspicious. "Major, are you having problem with me taking command of the situation in Area 9?"   
Davis turned around again and trapped Daniel's eyes in his too intense gaze. He took a moment to answer. "I'm just an observer, Doctor Jackson."   
"General Hammond mentioned something about you being here as the mediator."   
Davis shrugged indifferently. "Two mediators were too many, and my main duty is to observe." He gave Daniel a wink. "And to make decisions based on my observations."   
Daniel quickly averted his eyes from the man and asked the Sergeant accompanying them to brief them on the situation they were entering.   
"A fight erupted at dawn, Sir. It seemed that their usual late night meeting turned into a very heated discussion. We weren't sure what was happening when suddenly a melee erupted. They started fires, destroyed a building, and as far as we know, there are at least two dead already."   
"What did the night patrol do then?"   
The Sergeant looked uneasy. "Well, Sir. None of us actually understand their language."   
Daniel sighed loudly, "Don't tell me. Your men decided to play cops."   
"Give them a break," Davis chuckled. "They aren't trained to be creative."   
The Sergeant was now completely distressed. "They were damaging the facility, Sir. We had no choice."   
"Who was arrested?" Daniel asked coldly, "The older woman or the younger one?"   
Davis interjected, "The older *woman* or the younger one?"   
"In my experience, the *authorities* always go after the most vocal. In the Abydonian case, it's always Hapshut, or Tem. I'll introduce you to them once we meet them."   
"Sir," the Sergeant said. "They were violent with *us* as well."   
Daniel got silent, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't tell me."   
"One of them died just fifteen minutes ago, Sir, and two of our men are badly wounded."   
"Shit," Daniel sighed.   
************************   
Area 9 was indeed like a war zone. Even this far from the first gate, there was the sensation of a darker sky and denser clouds above the area, as well as an increase in volume. It didn't take long to notice that there was intense activity going on deep within the seemingly barren forest.   
Davis cursed lightly. "Doc, if you can't do something to ease this tension, the whole population of Colorado will show up, looking to satisfy their curiosity and we'll be in real deep shit."   
"And what will you do if I can't rise to your expectations?"   
Davis shook his head. "The last thing I expected was for *you* to sell yourself short."   
Daniel smiled grudgingly. It seemed he might get along with the man after all.   
Once they passed the last security gate, Daniel saw rows of huge military trucks forming a barricade in front of Dormitory area. An excess of soldiers with weapons drawn was on patrol. Smoke and mists from the just-extinguished fire in the charred building hung thickly.   
Daniel jumped out of the vehicle before it stopped completely and ran to the scene. He stopped short a moment later, realizing that Dormitory A, where he usually hung out, was no longer there. A lieutenant met him and Major Davis, and quickly led them to one of the still-intact dormitory buildings.   
"The remaining refugees were brought here. Most of them were hysterical and we couldn't understand a word they said."   
"Where are the ones being held in custody?" Davis asked.   
"At the detention center, Sir. They are under control."   
Daniel saw lines of men in firing position around the building. No wonder these refugees were hysterical. The soldiers gave the impression of being ready to slaughter them.   
"Anybody inside?" he asked the lieutenant.   
"Two platoons, Sir. We had to be sure none of them were armed."   
Daniel looked at him incredulously. "Then why do we need this show of power? You can't possibly expect them to calm down if you keep looking like angels of death."   
"They're dangerous, Sir," the lieutenant answered him defiantly.   
"They're *scared*. Goddammit. Don't you know by now that most of them are women and children?"   
"They managed to burn building A, Sir. I'm sorry. Unless we're sure they are calm, we won't retreat."   
Daniel scowled. Together with Davis and a flock of officers, he rushed up and entered the ground lobby. Wails, screams, and loud voices greeted them. It was chaos. Soldiers swarmed all over because it seemed every Abydonian was in hysterics. The calmest section of the hall was found in one corner, where the women and children were huddled on the floors, faces buried on their knees, with armed soldiers surrounding them. The other soldiers were moving back and forth, trying unsuccessfully to steer the stray refugees to that section. Daniel thought it an eerie reminder of World War II prison camp scenes from the movies.   
Almost deafened by the shouting, mostly angry epithets in Abydonian, Daniel struggled to get through the crowd and went toward the huddled group. He quickly realized that the refugees needed their leaders to calm them down. Tem's name was brought up repeatedly.   
He managed to speak with the group, effectively organized them, despite their terror, and ordered the soldiers to stand back and stop looking intimidating. He turned toward Davis, who looked impressed, and the lieutenant who accompanied him.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Daniel said. "But we need to get both Tem and Hapshut right away."   
"It's Floyd, Sir. Follow me. General Hammond is already taking care of that."   
Davis clapped Daniel's shoulder. "Nice work, Doc."   
Tired and extremely irritated, Daniel shrugged off the hand. He could feel Davis lifting both his eyebrows behind his back.   
***********************   
It seemed as if the ground was sighing. A faint and shapeless sound seemed to rise out the scattered sand from everywhere. Jack took a moment to still his suddenly pounding heart.   
Was the place really talking? He knew that it was probably his imagination.   
"Teal'c?" he whispered, then winced when the radio inside his suit crackled loudly. The huge EVA-suited body in front of him stopped, then turned. For a moment, Jack thought the Jaffa looked angry.   
"Yes, O'Neill?" he asked in a somber tone.   
Jack felt his throat go dry. "Wait up, will ya?"   
Their way was littered with the rubble from DX robots and steel, transforming the Abydos landscape into a giant, sandy junkyard. Dark patches of dried blood mixed with oil leaked from the robots were scattered all over the ground, etched into mosaics, immortalized on the stones.   
The place was empty. Empty, empty, empty. So... *nothing*, it made Jack shiver. He felt his fingers tremble when he pointed his video camera around.   
Teal'c had slowed a bit, but stayed ahead him, thus making Jack unable to see his reaction to the deadness of his homeland.   
But the sound... Jack cocked his head to one side. //What sound?//   
Right after they entered the periphery of the town, Jack's detector beeped.   
Teal'c turned quickly, "What is it, O'Neill?"   
Jack stared at the reading for a long time. "O'Neill?"   
Confused, Jack looked at Teal'c. "Funny," he whispered. His face looked strange.   
With a sudden sense of dread, the Jaffa impatiently clapped his friend's shoulder. "What does the device say?"   
"There's life signs, Teal'c," Jack swallowed, face contorted with horror.   
It was incredible to see the icy, inexpressive mask Teal'c wore crumble, leaving him naked and exposed. His face was visibly drained of color, and for a moment there, Jack thought it elongated, bone structures suddenly hardened and protruded.   
"O'Neill, are you saying...?"   
"No, no," Jack quickly said, heart beating rapidly. "I don't think it's human."   
"Where does it come from?"   
Yes, the ground was talking. Now, Jack was sure of it. "From the underground tunnels," he swallowed, voice cracked.   
***************************   
The detention center was never meant to house so many people. Sure, they sometimes needed to lock up several soldiers at one time, but those occasions were so rare in Area 9 that there was only enough space for a dozen prisoners inside the building. That was why Daniel was not surprised to find the 'arrested' refugees milling around in the yard, separated from them only by a thin, tall wire fence and heavily armed soldiers.   
What surprised Daniel was the fact that there were so many Abydonian men. Why had he thought that the refugees were mostly women and children? There were at least forty men there, most in their prime. Daniel took a good look at them was astonished that he had never seen the majority of them before. Where had they been all this time? Hiding in plain sight. This idea staggered him.   
"The faces of chaos," Davis breathed on the nape of his neck. Daniel turned around a bit uneasily and stepped back too quickly when he saw how close Major Paul Davis was standing behind him.   
"Pardon me?" Daniel asked.   
Davis cocked his head to one side, silently studying the frozen, unreadable faces staring at him from behind the fence. "These must be the stowaways. Deserters. Criminals. Cowards. Petty men who'll do anything to survive."   
"How'd you--?"   
Davis shook his head. It seemed impossible, but his already sharp, thoughtful face had become even sharper and more intense. He glanced quickly at Daniel. "I saw the head count on the report. Ninety percent women and children. I can take a good guess why fit and healthy men who weren't supposed to be here *are* here after all."   
Daniel wanted to dismiss the idea as so much military machismo. Of course, Daniel might well have drawn the same conclusion if only his guard was not on red alert.   
"I've never seen most of them before," Daniel muttered.   
"It's pretty clear that they hadn't intended for anyone to see them...ever."   
Daniel nodded.   
Returning his thoughts to the scene in front of him, he understood that there were too many of them, and a lack of effective communication had prevented the people of Area 9 from getting to know the refugees adequately. To the authorities, they were just a mass of faceless numbers. It was expected that some of them would take such a situation for granted. But he couldn't help feeling guilty. He was one of the 'Tau'ri' who *should* know them better, be familiar with them, identify them by name. It hadn't occurred to him before that -- all this time -- he was not the one reaching out. The refugees he had come to know were the ones who had reached out to *him*, and there weren't that many in that category.   
They met General Hammond in one of the interrogation rooms that had been haphazardly converted into a makeshift meeting room. The General looked tired and gloomy, but brightened when he saw Dr. Daniel Jackson.   
"Tem wishes to speak with either you or Teal'c." General Hammond led him to one of the chairs. "I suppose you've heard that one of the dead was shot by our men?"   
"Yes," Daniel nodded.   
"We need to make one thing perfectly clear, Dr. Jackson," Hammond said quietly. "*Our* laws take precedence here, and they are not negotiable, period. We're trying to ensure there's order in this place. It's for their own sake."   
"It won't be that simple, Sir."   
"I don't expect it to be," Hammond smiled lightly. Then his face turned serious again. "I trust you will make this clear to Tem, and get her to focus on the real problem. The unrest led to the death of at least one of their people, and damaged one *expensive* building. They must know we take these events very seriously."   
"Are you willing to be flexible on some fundamental issues, Sir?"   
Hammond exchanged glances with Davis. "Such as?"   
"I'm not sure yet," Daniel shook his head. "But there's a cause for this unrest. They might not be content with how we have treated them and demand some changes."   
Hammond nodded thoughtfully. "Well. Let's find out first, shall we?" He turned to one of the soldiers, and asked that he bring Tem to them.   
Daniel could only fidget nervously. He finally leaned forward and whispered to the General, "Any news from the Gate?"   
Hammond shook his head. "Colonel O'Neill isn't expected back for three more hours. His communiqués have indicated all-clear, so I believe things are still under control."   
Daniel hoped so. He nodded curtly and forcibly sat back in his chair. But he couldn't help himself. He folded his arms to his chest, a simple gesture that screamed his nervousness, impatience, and insecurity, totally unaware of how clearly Davis read his body language.   
A moment later, Tem entered the room. She was angry. So angry it was almost comical, considering her young face made that furious expression come across as pitiful as a child's petulant scowl. If it weren't for her sharp, wise eyes, people might never take her anger seriously. Her gaze at once settled on Daniel, completely ignoring any of the other men in the room.   
"Where is Warrior Teal'c?" she asked coldly with an underlying frantic tone.   
"What happened?" Daniel didn't waste any time satisfying his curiosity.   
Tem sat on a chair opposite him, back ramrod straight. It was incredible to see how she fought to collect herself, knowing that she was among the enemy, and being smart and calculating was expected. For someone so young, her stand was admirable. Her eyes left Daniel for a second, focusing on the little black box with earphones in front of her. "Tell your superior that I refuse to wear this," she said calmly.   
Daniel sighed and turned to Hammond. "She doesn't want to use the translator."   
Davis looked at the General curiously, gauging his reaction on Hammond's response. Hammond nodded without hesitation.   
"Go on. Just tell her about the ground rules I explained to you before." If Davis were apprehensive, dissatisfied, or even surprised, he didn't show it.   
"Tem," Daniel said patiently. "It's just you and me now. Teal'c is visiting Abydos to determine your chances of survival once you return. You will have a chance to consult with him once he gets back, okay? Now, tell me what happened."   
"What will happen to my people?"   
"Excuse me?"   
"I know one of us died battling your men. What will happen to the rest of my people?"   
"You know we try *not* to generalize, Tem. We are only concerned with acts that violated out peace agreement. The one killed was attacking our soldiers, and two of them are in critical condition."   
Tem studied him for a long while, long enough for Daniel to worry that he had made a grievous mistake and lost her trust forever. Yet, she finally looked satisfied with whatever conclusion she had drawn.   
"It's fair enough," she said, not knowing that her answer allowed Daniel to breathe again. Then she leaned forward, expression suddenly tired and disturbed. "That's why I need to be sure that I never use this device. It is only for you to hear at the moment. I don't need to be distracted by these other people."   
Daniel bit his lips and turned to Hammond. "I promise to fill you in later on, but at the moment she will only share the story with me."   
Hammond nodded, "Carry on." This time, Davis did appear surprised.   
Tem swallowed, her fingers twisted around a piece of cloth she was carrying although it was originally intended to tie her hair back. Her eyes dilated with heavy emotions as she continued. "It was Demar's young daughter," Tem said with an uncharacteristic trembling in her voice. "She was raped..."   
"Raped?" Daniel gasped. "When?"   
"Sometime ago. Demar had kept the silence for a long time, but the girl finally snapped last night."   
"Who did it?" Please God, Daniel thought. Not the soldiers....   
Her hands were shaking. "We think-- it was probably the gang of thieves on the level below us."   
"Probably? You mean nobody saw it? The victim doesn't recognize her attackers?"   
Tem's face was bitter and sorrowful. "She is mad right now." It took a long time for her to continue. "She was one of my best friends."   
Daniel, shaken himself, reached for her hand. "Tem, I'm so sorry. How is she, now?" "   
"She has received the proper care. As would have the rapists if your people hadn't interfered."   
Daniel took a deep breath. "Tem, go back slowly. How *is* Demar's daughter, now?"   
Her anger was back. She lifted her chin and repeated as if to a small child, "Taken care of. Didn't you hear that already?"   
"Taken care of *how*, Tem? Where is she?"   
Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "She is with Hapshut," she hissed. "And she'll be fine, once you release the old witch from this place."   
"Tem," Daniel said patiently. "Tell me where she is so we can get her proper medical treatment."   
"She has been well cared for, DanielJackson. Are you losing your hearing?"   
Daniel straightened his back and gritted his teeth as he tried to calm himself. Okay, this was a lost cause. Maybe. "Tem, please, tell me where she is, so that we can take care of her."   
"It was the thieves," she effectively changed the subject with a tone as sour and brittle as acid.   
Daniel inhaled sharply, trying to hold onto his patience. "What? The rapists? How can you be so sure?"   
"We are sure," Tem's tone was harsh and final. "The thieves, Tyiom, Lya, Marth, and Dos'ra were known to be criminals since Abydos. They were released because of the general pardon before the war. It looked like they deserted the army and joined the refugees. There were many criminals and beggars who took on the cause."   
"Demar's daughter--"   
"Taken care of, DanielJackson. You will get no more information from me even you torture me to death."   
This was not working like he had hoped. Daniel bit his lip hard. Very well. "You said that many criminals joined the cause, right? How do you know that those four are the ones responsible?"   
"They used to terrorize the children here. Besides, Hapshut and I saw what happened."   
Daniel clenched his jaw. //Terrorizing the children? Since when?// He wondered now whether the guilty were among the unknown men behind the fence.   
"Did any of you have report the nuisance to the security team?"   
Tem shot him a cold look. "What security team? The men patrolling outside that treated us like pests? No. We have our own way of handling things."   
"Tem, look at what has happened here!" Daniel frowned. He wondered how he never noticed the 'real' business and life of the refugees. He had taken for granted that they were being protected by the system here, and even the system itself had believed that. It seemed that "things' were *not* as simple as he had thought.   
Tem's face was drawn and the corners of her mouth were turned downward. Her eyes were full of anger. "I admit that we became careless. But we have identified the criminals, and they must be punished."   
"Wait a minute," Daniel said darkly. "Are you *sure* they are the ones who did this?"   
Tem looked at him fiercely. "Yes."   
"But there were no witnesses, Demar's daughter couldn't identify them, you said."   
"I told you," Tem said slowly in a dangerous tone. "I saw it with my own vision. Hapshut confirmed it. That is enough."   
"You need hard evidence."   
Daniel could not believe the fury in those eyes. Tem's hands trembled, and he knew it was from her barely controlled anger. "Hapshut and I *have* the evidence. We are trusted Seers and our people believe us. On Abydos, this kind of thing would have already been settled." Daniel gritted his teeth again.   
"Tem. You live among the Tau'ri, now. We have our own ways of dealing with crimes such as this."   
Tem's leaned forward, moving her body well into his private space. She locked her fiery gaze on Daniel. "Daniel Jackson, leave it. This has happened among us, and we will deal with it with *our* way."   
Daniel stared at her. "Tem, you *can't*. You cannot control it. *Look* what has happened. Some of your people *died*, and you destroyed a portion of your *shelter*."   
Tem slammed her hand so hard the sound erupted like an exploding grenade.   
"Doctor Jackson, report!" Hammond jumped from his seat.   
"Give me time, Sir!" Daniel glared involuntarily at the General. He then turned his glare toward the agitated Tem who was still cursing and slamming her hands on the table, releasing her deep frustration.   
"Look. Your people are *screaming* like hell several blocks away. Too hysterical to behave calmly. None of these soldiers understand them, and are so nervous about risking another violent upheaval. Do you have any idea what will happen if either of us doesn't get out of here soon? It doesn't require much imagination. Stop being so angry and try to cooperate with *me*. Don't curse me, and certainly don't slam this table ever again!"   
Tem inhaled sharply several times. "You must respect me, Daniel Jackson," she hissed, "or we end up nowhere."   
"Don't even pretend that you've got the upper hand here, Tem. Stop being so stubborn. You're not in a position to demand anything. Not yet."   
Tem's mouth tightened into a hard, straight line. Neither turning his head nor releasing his eyes from Tem's, Daniel told his audience, "I think a serious crime has happened among them, Sir. That's the reason why the violence broke out last night."   
"What kind of crime?" Hammond's tone showed his alarm.   
"Possible rape. Let me get more information, Sir."   
Tem averted her stare and slumped with defeat. "You said the others are *screaming*?"   
"They are looking for you," Daniel softened. "Congratulations. It seems they have appointed you as their leader here."   
Tem was not amused.   
"Listen to me carefully, Tem. Will that be possible? You know that I will do anything to help. You trust me, don't you?"   
"Yes."   
"Good. Now. You know that there are several things we, both Tau'ri and Abydonian, need handled properly now. One, there was a rape, and a victim we the Tau'ri need to be sure is unhurt, and the possible suspects *you* need to punish. Right? Good. Two, there's a group of very violent men outside, ready to destroy anything without any clear motivation except for the general frustration from everything that has happened. They are now in the hands of the Tau'ri authority, people who are so confused about what they should do they desperately need your guidance. Three, there's the rest of your people, extremely scared and insecure, not knowing what to do, feeling helpless, and wanting someone to help calm them down, which, by popular vote, turns out to be you. Do you get it, Tem?"   
"Yes," Tem's voice was subdued.   
"We have to work together, Tem. Don't plan without us."   
"We *know* we need your help, Daniel Jackson. We're not simple or *stupid*," Tem said. "But there are very, very basic issues we need to draw a line for. Any of us step over it, we lose *everything*. There will be no peace while we're housed here, nor will there ever be once we're back on Abydos. You do understand that, Daniel Jackson?"   
"Tell me calmly. Everything that's important. Then you'll answer my questions, okay?"   
Tem sighed. She flashed her first smile of the day toward Daniel, which was a relief to all present.   
"One very important thing," Tem started. "Is *our* belief in law and order. We will not tolerate your judgment of our ability to solve the crime. Our system must be respected, otherwise our culture will remain tortured and confused for the rest of our days. You're not cruel, Daniel Jackson."   
"What do you want us to do?"   
"We have the suspects. Don't question it. Leave them to us to handle."   
"What about the rape victim?"   
Tem bit her lips. "I saw your people's ability to cure," she stopped. "Very well. I will ask Hapshut to cooperate by handing Demar's daughter to your care. Please allow her mother and a few of us accompany her."   
Daniel nodded. "We will."   
When Tem met Daniel's gaze this time, her eyes were reflecting shame and regret. "I'm very sorry we burned the building as well as caused your people pain. We all understand and agree that there was no need for revenge over our dead friend since it was his own behavior that got him killed. Can we put that behind us?"   
"I agree with you, but those in authority will amend some of the rules, and you will be expected to follow them."   
"I will negotiate with your Superior Officer Hammond there," Tem smiled a bit sadly. "And use that... *thing* to communicate."   
"Well done, Tem. Now it's my turn. I will ask that you to be released for a while. Go to your people and calm them down. Explain the reality of this situation, because you won't likely be able to spend the night with them. You'll return here, not as a prisoner, but as the one responsible for negotiating rules and other issues with either General Hammond or Major Davis here. After that, we'll deal with handling the rape. Remember, we cannot grant you full freedom to do whatever you want just yet."   
"I understand. But I need one assurance, Daniel Jackson."   
"What is that?"   
"Leave Hapshut out of this." Daniel stared at her suspiciously.   
"I don't get it."   
Tem gave him a defiant, triumphant look. "You've said it yourself. My people chose *me* as the leader, and you've chosen me as well to be the one representing my people. We don't need Hapshut complicating everything, right?"   
Daniel was speechless. Was he the one played for a fool here? Could this entire situation actually have been a grand plot political rivalry among the refugees? He stared at the young woman in front of him, realizing how very, very *clever* she was.   
"How do you think we should handle Hapshut, then?"   
"Don't negotiate with her," Tem said. "And don't pay her too much attention. Leave everything to me."   
Daniel couldn't stop staring at her. He swallowed hard and finally turned toward Hammond. "Sir, I think I'm ready to brief you on our conversation."   
*********   
"That was great work you did back there." Davis offered, matching Daniel's stride toward the infirmary. "I'm impressed."   
Daniel certainly did not want anyone to feel impressed with his 'achievement,' perhaps least of all Davis. He didn't care *what* Davis thought. "Why are you here?"   
Davis raised one of his eyebrows. "Why shouldn't I be here?"   
"You're supposed to be in the negotiations with Tem. General Hammond won't be present all the time."   
"Ah yes. If I'm not mistaken, he's supposed to fly to Washington DC today, to tidy up a few things caused by unfortunate publicity of a certain *General* with the initial 'O'."   
Daniel stopped his steps and turned toward Davis.   
"Well," Davis added before Daniel managed to utter a sound. "You certainly don't disappoint me, Doctor Jackson. You're living up to your reputation." "   
"And that 'reputation' would be...?" Daniel asked icily.   
"Blindly faithful to General, oh, I guess it's *Colonel* Jonathan O'Neill now," Davis smirked.   
Daniel could not believe he actually thought he might be able to tolerate this man's presence.   
And he just stood there, not knowing what to do. Should he lash out from his sense of being badly insulted? Or should he keep himself in check, for fear of revealing anything about his myriad of feelings for Jack? He opted to wait. This man couldn't *not* say something more after delivering his seemingly rehearsed and well-timed line. His palms were wet and cold.   
"I'm not suggesting the man doesn't deserve it," Davis continued, not disappointing Daniel. "After all, he's famous for his string of loyal followers who'd go to hell and back for him, even before he was an officer. The man has that aura."   
Daniel resumed walking, despite his racing heart and the accompanying nausea. "What's your point?"   
Davis grinned. "Nothing. Just voicing my opinion. You must know I studied you quite extensively before coming here."   
Okay, Daniel definitely didn't need this kind of conversation. He knew his sexual preference was not a secret, but Davis' baiting was getting too close to being judgmental-- however inaccurately-- to the nature of relationship with Jack. Well, no surprise there, cause almost all of the Air Force big boys, like Maybourne, didn't seem able to resist that curiosity. Still it always managed to rattle his defenses.   
"You know that Tem is very serious about us respecting their law and order, right?" he tried lamely to change the subject.   
"I got it. Don't worry. You'll be there to make sure I don't stray, anyway."   
//What?// Daniel felt his insides fall. He was supposed to be at Cheyenne Mountain, right now. Waiting for news about Abydos. Waiting for Jack. "Can't you deal with it on your own?"   
"What's the rush to go back to the Mountain, Doc? Stay with me. You're needed here."   
Daniel reached the infirmary, his head starting to pound heavily. Damn.   
He didn't need this. What should he do? "Stay out here, Major. I don't think it's wise for you to meet the rape victim. The last thing she needs is the feeling of being under public scrutiny."   
Davis gave him another of his most charming smiles. "I'll be right outside here. Not going anywhere."   
Daniel clenched his jaw. "Can't you make yourself more useful than just waiting for me here?"   
"Well, I could try to eat lunch," Davis shrugged. "But I don't like to eat alone."   
Daniel sighed and gave the man a glare full of irritation before entering the infirmary. It wasn't until after he closed the door behind him he caught the meaning of the strange gleam in Davis' eyes. He should be beyond familiar with it by now. After all, it was the look that he used to get regularly while he was a bartender. It appeared Major Paul Davis was indeed checking him out. Shit.   
****************   
It was not a coincidence that Teal'c chose a rather circuitous route to reach the town. Jack knew why. The road, no matter how haphazard or resembling a junkyard, it looked...*sanitary*. No rotten corpses, not even any dead animals around. It was clear that exposure to the ruins of the war, one in which both men had played pivotal roles, was the last thing either Teal'c or Jack needed. Jack could read the man in front of him. The stiffening movements weren't caused by the cumbersome suit he was wearing, and the repeated low sighs weren't because the Jaffa was short of breath.   
The hum... It was growing louder. Did Teal'c hear it too? Did he feel that the ground was now *pulsing*?   
"Teal'c," Jack stopped him, cold sweat was trickling down his forehead, making his eyelids itch. The Jaffa turned, eyes dark and unreadable, but following O'Neill's down.   
Jack slowly kneeled. "What the fuck is this?" His hands were trembling. He wondered if the quaking would betray his terror in the images being filmed by his hand-held video recorder.   
"Do not touch it, O'Neill," Teal'c's voice was sharp. He pulled Jack back to his standing position and gave him a good dose of cold gaze. "I do not recognize this."   
Jack gulped. Teal'c nudged him. "Look."   
He and Teal'c were standing at the top of a hill, looking down at the sprawling town on Abydos. The sunlight was still only a glimmer, but bright enough for both men to see that the empty huts, houses, halls...*everything*, including broken plates and toys abandoned in haste, were turning *red*.   
Jack slowly turned and again focused his video camera on the object he had just encountered. It took him some time to realize that it was a pair of... shoes, boots, sandals, whatever. Footwear. And it wasn't damage or wear that made them unrecognizable at first glance, it was the fact that they were coated by a thick layer of red-gold *plant*.   
"Some kind of a fungus," Jack whispered, zooming his camera in. "Strangely growing on anything that was..." he stopped short, jaw dropping. "Holy fuck."   
"Maybe this plant feeds on the lingering essence of sentient beings," Teal'c didn't hesitate to finish Jack's thought. "I suggest that you keep yourself a good distance from it, O'Neill."   
Jack stepped back with great care. He glanced at the detector in his hand. "Whatever it is, it isn't the cause of the life signs."   
"Do you think this kind of plant..."   
"*Fungus*," Jack corrected him.   
"... is growing because of the Tau'ri weapon, O'Neill?"   
"No," Jack said. "We didn't deploy any biological weapons." Oh, but was he sure? No, not sure. Not sure *at all*. "Maybe we should take a sample back with us."   
"I do not think that would be wise, O'Neill. I have a strong sense that this plant... *fungus* is dangerous and could prove deleterious to the Tau'ri."   
//What the hell has happened to this place?// Jack swept his eyes over the reddish town below him, shuddering. //What have we *done*?//   
"Let me try something," Jack whispered, intuition flaring up suddenly. He put his backpack down, rummaging through it for a while, before he took out his hat. He and Teal'c exchanged a meaningful glance, and Jack had no doubt that Teal'c knew exactly what was on his mind at the moment. He knew that the Jaffa could guess what he was planning.   
"I doubt your experiment will yield results soon enough, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "And I am saddened that you sacrifice your favorite hat."   
Jack shrugged. "I meant to buy a new one anyway." He painstakingly placed his hat on top of the fungus-covered footwear. "Let's see if it like *my* essence, too."   
The two men then continued on their search.   
**********   
Teal'c had led him across the rocky path, which was devoid of any signs of civilization. Jack was taken aback by the sheer magnitude of the fungal infection when they arrived in the town.   
He no longer had any doubt. This thing lived on whatever had once been used by living beings. Buildings, tools, popular spots, anything frequented by the population was completely covered by it. In some ways, Jack admitted grudgingly, it was beautiful. The red-gold color absorbed and reflected the sunlight, giving everything it covered a glittering silk-like look.   
It was like the town was made of jewels.   
"A sudden algae-blooming," Jack whispered, knowing his voice was recorded on his camera. "Somehow, the environment has provided a fertile opportunity for this species to flourish. Either the gases from the bomb were nutritious for it, or it might simply be that its predator just disappeared."   
He sighed toward Teal'c. "I would kill to have Carter here."   
Teal'c cocked his head to one side, but didn't reply.   
"She's a much better David Attenborough than me."   
"David Attenborough?"   
Jack grinned, "Charlie and Shane's favorite documentary-show narrator. Never mind-- I'll introduce you to documentaries once we get back."   
They walked slowly toward the opening of the underground tunnel. Aside from allowing Jack some time to record everything, both men were still unnerved by the possibility of what they might encounter down there.   
"Does your device record my voice as well, O'Neill?" Teal'c suddenly asked.   
Jack stopped, took in Teal'c's strange look, and turned off his camera. "It won't now."   
Teal'c nodded gratefully.   
"What is it, Teal'c?"   
"I know that this is probably not a good time to ask," Teal'c said. "But I need your opinion on Samantha."   
Jack stared at him. "I can suggest a better time to discuss this matter. With a good cup of coffee."   
"She is a very smart woman," Teal'c's voice softened. "And she confuses me."   
Jack tried to be nonchalant. "Ya think? You two come from staggeringly different worlds. No pun intended."   
"I have considered the possibility of remaining with the Tau'ri, but I am torn."   
Jack contained his sudden urge to whoop. Teal'c wanted to stay! YES!!!   
"There is no doubt that my people expect me to return to Abydos, and marry a woman of my own kind. I, myself, do not think this an acceptable idea, because I have considered offering myself in marriage to Samantha."   
"But...?"   
"I do not believe she favors this plan." Teal'c said softly. "Her heart does not belong to me. Her mind is occupied by another."   
Jack stared at the Jaffa with apprehension and uneasiness. Surely, Sam had gotten over her old crush on him, hadn't she? He didn't need that.   
"She may not be aware of this herself, because she believes that there will never be a chance for her to be with this person."   
"Who do you think this person is, Teal'c?"   
"DanielJackson."   
Jack felt his mouth drop open.   
"Can you imagine now, O'Neill? If I stay in Tau'ri, I will be trapped in a very strange situation that will not be beneficial to any of us. I will not always be able to control myself from feeling envious of DanielJackson, while Samantha may feel very awkward because of her feelings. She must be suffering from a similar envy toward you, since it is most evident that DanielJackson loves you, while at the same time she must spare my feelings."   
"Oh, Jesus."   
"I would love to join you for coffee and to continue this discussion, O'Neill. Now that I have been able to say what I desperately needed to say, you may turn that recording device on."   
Jack raised his camera back, but hesitated. "This is very awkward, indeed, Teal'c," he finally said. He suddenly had a vivid image of what lay ahead for the four of them.   
"Seeing Abydos like this makes me very sad, O'Neill. I am left with no other good reason for trying to stay with you."   
"Ah, Teal'c..."   
"I do not have a noble heart. I admit the possibility of leading my people back here to start over from the beginning is not something I desire. I will avoid that if at all possible, and request someone else to accept the responsibility. I am not born to be a leader. I am a wanderer from the very beginning, and I have high hopes to stay in the SGC, because that is how I have envisioned my life to be."   
"It's not fair to use Sam as an excuse. She's not the reason -- All along it's been about fear."   
"I know," Teal'c said. "But Samantha *is* one of the reasons. But I see now that I cannot hope too much, I feel this may not be a battle I can win."   
Jack slowly clapped one of Teal'c's shoulder. "You don't like seeing yourself like this, do you?"   
"I am a coward, O'Neill. And selfish. I am not proud of myself, and I cannot force myself to be a hero."   
"My friend," Jack whispered through a haze of respect and admiration. "You are just a man, like all of us. I am honored to see this side of you."   
Teal'c inclined his head fractionally. "We must go under now, O'Neill."   
"Oh, yeah," Jack sighed. He turned his camera on again.   
***********   
Charlie stared at his plate with disbelief. "Salad?" he whined. "You've *got* to be kidding! No ten year-old eats salad for lunch!"   
Brad glared icily. "It's healthy and useful for your growth," he said, mimicking a ninny grandmother sarcastically.   
"Growth? Well for *your* information, there's nothing to worry about. Everything growing just fine! In fact, in a matter of *brain* size, I'm very sure that mine is a lot bigger than your--"   
"Shut up, or I'll knock you dead."   
"For crying out loud, Brad. You can at least make a sandwich or something. I don't want your 'upset food'. Leave us out of your marriage trouble!"   
Brad, cheeks burned hotly, tried hard to resist the temptation to look at Tim and see his reaction. "I said, shut up!"   
Shane, the quieter of the twin, grinned mischievously toward Tim. "You guys going to make up soon? Please let us watch."   
Tim glared icily.   
Shane rolled his eyes. "Geez, you two act alike these days? God help the asexual little boys around the world."   
Brad dumped the next plate of salad in front of Shane unceremoniously. "God isn't going to help you. Sooner or later you'll be force out of your safe box and submit to that fucking hormone. Little you know, you'll be like cat in heat with face full of pimples. Ha! I bet you both won't feel so superior any longer. Eat it. At least it won't make your dick any bigger."   
Shane exchanged grins with his twin brother. "Brad and his big words."   
"Fucking? Dick? Pimples?" Charlie counted his fingers playfully, then suddenly scrunched his face in a mock horror. "*Hormone*?"   
The twins laughed uproariously.   
"Why are they laughing?" Paul asked Tim curiously.   
"I honestly don't get it," Tim answered stiffly. The twins looked at him, then burst to laugh again.   
"Don't pay them attention," Brad said. "It's "Jerk-Geek" time they were savoring. People don't need to feel envious about it."   
Tim shook his head. "Tell me about it."   
Charlie nudged Shane's rib dramatically. "Hooooo.... they talk! Shall we bet about when they start kissing?"   
Brad and Tim widened their eyes, both completely surprise and embarrassed. It was true that they had been avoiding each other, even stopped talking to each other since the start of the day. It was rather annoying that it lasted several hours later by accident. Both of them blushed furiously, still avoiding to stare at each other.   
"I think we rock their resolution, Shane," Charlie batted his eyes. "I can see the ice crumbling."   
"Shut up!" Brad shouted.   
Shane raised his eyebrows. "Geez... Sen-si-tive, are we? Does he really expect us to feel scared and eat his 'not-making-dick-any-bigger' salad?"   
"He doesn't feel sensitive. He just wanting desperately to apologize to Tim, but doesn't have the nerve to do that. Do you think it's because of the salad he kept eating?" Charlie winked.   
"We apologize with *dicks* nowadays?"   
Brad jumped from his seat, ready to explode, while his whole senses screaming in awareness of Tim's sharp gaze toward his direction. Never before he felt so embarrassed and... ashamed...

"I think there's smoke coming out from his ears," Paul suddenly said in his babyish voice. None of them, including Tim, could stop the incoming giggle.   
"Fine." Brad threw his napkin. "Pick on me for the rest of your life and go to hell!"   
He rushed out, feeling ridiculously hurt. He knew he was being unreasonable, but seeing Tim giggling along with his   
brothers had stabbed him for some reason. It suddenly felt like he had taken his brothers' side and ganging up on him.   
//Just like the whole world is ganging up on me//, he thought furiously. //Or dad and Daniel. *Always* ganging up on me. Nobody takes my side//.   
The next thing he knew, he was inside the bathroom and started sobbing.   
He just... *hated* the world today.   
A soft knock was heard.   
Tim. Who else?   
And that, for some reason, made Brad's heart hurt even more. Why did he break up with him? He's being stupid, very, very stupid. Couldn't just Tim accept that he just said it last night because he's mad? Couldn't just Tim accept that he had a fragile ego so that the 'sorry' he was suppose to say and didn't come out did not mean he wasn't sorry?   
Wasn't that Charlie right? He should, no, desperately needed to apologize... but his 'dick' wasn't big enough to do that. Or maybe because his dick was too big, he just... being a dick?   
"Brad?"   
"Go away!" Brad sniffed, feeling even more stupider and hurter. He shouldn't say that, but his mouth...   
Suddenly, the door cracked open, and Brad watched Tim enter with disbelief.

"Shit!" he almost screamed. "I forget to lock the door."   
Tim stared at him with a mixture of concern and amusement expression for a moment, before calmly took Brad's tearful face between his hands and kissed him. Kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him. Until the world turned gray on Brad's eyes, his heart-hammering had probably manage to tear his chest open, and his cock strained into its fullest size, or maybe beyond, painfully.   
That was when Tim released him gently.   
"I'm sorry," Brad sobbed and buried his face to Tim's chest.   
"Me too," Tim's voice rumbled gently on his ear.   
Brad inhaled hard, before finally saying the things he wanted to say the most. "I'm such a dick," he whispered with all sincerity in the world.   
Tim laughed, "Yes, you are."   
They held each other tightly for a long time, not speaking, since words weren't useful to explain what they both felt, communicate silently, and understand, until both scrambled to separate themselves awkwardly when catcalls were suddenly heard.   
"They made up! Whooo hooo!" Charlie shouted gleefully and ran screaming with his twin and little Paul just as Brad emerged from the bathroom, ready to catch them.   
It was then the phone ring.

************   
Major General Hammond turned expectantly toward the incoming Airman. "Well?" he asked.   
"Major Davis, Sir," the Airman saluted and then quickly disappeared once Paul Davis entered.   
"Sit down, Major," the General sighed. "With the way things have been going, I don't think I like the sound of Doc Frasier insisting on Daniel's presence in the infirmary."   
Davis' face was dark. "She mentioned something about the rape victim experiencing some complications, and the Abydonians adamant refusal to let her be operated on."   
Hammond shook his head and tried to smile. "Good luck to Daniel, then."   
Davis gave him a sideways glance. "I don't see him deserting them anytime soon, Sir."   
"Your curiosity was written all over your face, Major. I take it you're quite impressed with him, hmm?"   
"It's too early to decide, Sir," Davis grinned in a good-natured way. "There are a lot of contradictions between what I see and how the report described him."   
This time, Hammond smirked. A little too smugly for Davis' taste. "I'm sure there are."   
Davis stared at the Head of the Stargate Project thoughtfully for a long moment. "You can't stay any longer, Sir?"   
"No," Hammond answered crisply. "I may need thirty six to forty eight hours to wrap things up in DC. With any luck, it won't take that long. The drill is, it takes a Colonel to fill my shoes during my absence."   
"Ah," Davis smiled. "But..."   
Annoyance finally broke through Hammond's blank, unreadable expression. He stared at Davis sharply; body leaned forward, hands clasped together, knuckles white, on the desk. "I refuse to pretend that I don't know the real reason you're here, Major. Yet, rules are rules. You will just have to deal with Colonel O'Neill yourself, I suppose. Keep in mind these men are *loyal* to *him*. But then again, if I'm not mistaken, you're smart enough to how to behave yourself in situations like this."   
Davis's smile widened. "Not too worry, Sir. I know my place."   
"That's what I'm afraid of," Hammond smirked back grudgingly. "I just hope you also act right around Doctor Jackson."   
"Why, Sir," Davis laughed. "I'm surprised! Why the sudden concern?"   
"Let's just say, people around here *don't* harass civilians, and least of all that particular civilian. And the man is certainly *not* one to be pushed around. I didn't turn over the delicate situation with the Abydonians to him just for him to have something to do."   
"But something could always happen to either to you or Colonel O'Neill."   
"My points exactly. And right now, we have a real mess on our hands."   
"The stowaways, Sir. It really bugs me," Davis said. "How did we fail to *notice* fifty unidentified refugees? This, Sir, is a serious oversight."   
"What do you propose we do, Major?"   
"Re-take the census, Sir, *thoroughly*. The Pentagon stressed the importance of 'complete and accurate biological data' on the 'extra- terrestrials'. We were very concerned when we realized that the refugees' genetic profiles did not match even forty percent of the required elements in the safety standard. Adding to that we now know we have absolutely no information on an additional three per cent... Let's just say those in Washington are quite unsettled, Sir. Can you imagine what would happen if one of them carrying some unknown disease? We're risking an epidemic of catastrophic proportions!"   
"I don't disagree with you about the originally uncounted refugees. But the rest of them have submitted to complete DNA profiling from hair, blood, skin, and teeth. Not to mention the CAT scans, MRIs, and general bloodwork done by Dr. Frasier."   
"It's all speculative, sir!"   
Hammond's eyes narrowed dangerously. "These people likely have the same ancestors as we do. That's good enough for me."   
"Ah, but Sir, you understand statistics," Davis said. "Just because there is a probability that they are the direct descendants of Tutankhamen or probably the ex-residents of Amarna, we cannot conclude that they are the same as us! There's three thousands years difference. Who knows, maybe they'll evolve into... something else? And with all of the speculation around, there's doubt as to whether Tutankhamen was actually a human being at all!"   
Hammond almost smiled. "I can see that you've done your research, Major. What's your plan? And why don't I think I'm going to like it very much?"   
"Internal organs, Sir. And bones, too."   
"Excuse me?" was the General's stunned reply.   
"I know I'm not a doctor, and I don't know much about medical procedures, but we need as clear a picture as we can get on how these people are put together."   
"You've got to be kidding! Are you implying that we should *dissect* a few of them? What bad sci-fi movie have you been watching, Major? 'Attack From Mars'?"   
Paul Davis gave him a sly look. "I'm sure Dr. Frasier could figure out an alternative."   
Hammond's laugh sounded curiously like a bark. "You, Major, are truly something. I don't know whether I should admire your gall or throw you in front of Jack O'Neill. Believe me, he's worse than hungry lions."   
"I don't doubt that, Sir. And let's not forget Doctor Jackson."   
"Daniel would walk you to Hell himself, I think," Hammond shook his head, disbelief still on his face. "The *only* thing I will authorize is retaking the census. Since our relationship with the Abydonians is strained at best right now, it needs to be done in an orderly and expedient manner, which, I believe, will be better if organized by you. But Dr. Jackson is still completely in charge. If you don't have ideas any better than those... 'dissection' ideas, you'll just have to face the wrath of Hurricane Daniel yourself. No one, not even your subordinates, will help you out of that. And Washington DC is quite far away from here."   
"Very funny, Sir." Davis lost a fraction of his smugness.   
"I'll be watching," Hammond said. "Any other questions?"   
"How much involvement am I allowed to have in Dr. Jackson's negotiations?"   
This time, Hammond stood up and leaned forward, dangerously close to Davis' face. "Please hear me clearly, Major. That is where you draw the line. You interfere with him, you interfere with *me*. Let me reiterate. Doctor Jackson has *complete authority*. Have I made myself clear?"   
"But--"   
"I suppose there isn't anything else important." Davis conceded. "Dismissed, Major. I'm off, now."   
Davis stood up slowly. "General Hammond, *Sir*, I am *not* your subordinate. I'm here as the representative of the President and the Secretary of State."   
"That can be easily remedied, Major. Now. Surely you have duties to attend to..."   
Paul Davis glared at Hammond before he reluctantly saluted and left. Moments later, Hammond called to his aide. "Any news from the Gate, yet?"   
The young aide looked genuinely concerned. "No Sir."   
Hammond sighed. "Very well. Have Colonel O'Neill contact me as soon as he and Teal'c return."   
**********   
"I don't like the look on your face," Daniel said anxiously. "What's wrong?"   
"Well, she isn't pregnant, Daniel," Janet said softly. " At least, I don't think she is."   
Daniel looked at the doctor with obvious question.   
"I don't know. Maybe it was * supposed* to be a child. But it's so deformed not only would the child have no chance of survival, but the girl's life is in danger as it grows, too. Believe me. It's malignant. It *has* to come out."   
"I believe you one hundred percent, Janet. But you need to explain more than that to *them*. Have you explained what 'cancerous' even means?" Daniel asked nervously. His stress-worn nerves had already caused his head and stomach to ache. And now, this? How could he possibly hope to calm Hapshut and the girl's relatives if he himself were about to explode?   
"There's more. Apparently, something has happened to the rapist's sperm. I'm not sure whether the mutation is direct result of contamination from the chemical warfare, or simply a reaction to drastic change in their environment. The bottom line is, the sperm isn't just destroyed, it has become lethal to the recipient as well."   
Daniel stared blankly. "Jesus," he whispered. "Jesus."   
"That leads me to only one conclusion," Janet sighed. "We need to run thorough tests on *all* of the male refugees, regardless of age. We have to be sure."   
"Oh God." Daniel could no longer hide his horror. "You're saying... you expect... you expect me.... to-- to tell them *this*?"   
Suddenly Janet looked exhausted and sad. "Daniel..."   
"They..." Daniel gulped. "They..."   
"Yes," Janet whispered. "Their race is dying."   
*******   
"Whoever that was, they hung up," Shane said while putting down the telephone. He turned and saw his brothers and Tim all looking at him strangely. "What?"   
"All calls are supposed to be screen out," Brad said.   
"Oh no," Shane widened his eyes. "Do you think the bad guys had broken the security system?"   
"Do you think it was them?" Charlie piped in. The boys automatically turned their heads toward Tim.   
"Check the windows," Tim said. He, Brad, Charlie, and Shane quickly went to separate windows, anxiously looking out, wondering if they should be worried.   
"What, Brad, what?" Paul whined, running toward his oldest brother. "I wanna see too!"   
"All clear here!" Charlie shouted. "Me too!" Shane added.   
Tim turned to Brad, who had turned completely white. "Brad?" he said gently.   
Brad's eyes were round, wide, and completely dark. "Should... should we send the kids upstairs?"   
"Sssh..." Tim glanced quickly around, realizing that Brad's obvious anxiety had finally affected his little brothers. "It's okay, Brad. It's okay. There's probably nothing to worry about."   
"Braaad?" Paul ran toward him, face crumpled, ready to cry. "I'm scared."   
Charlie suddenly ran and hugged his twin brother. "It could have been a be a bomb."   
"Charlie, don't be ridiculous!" Brad's tone was a bit too high.   
"Yes it could! I should have known! Lucky it wasn't! But something like this shouldn't happened. What if it exploded when Shane picked it up? Oh Shane!"   
"I'm not even dead yet." Shane scowled, but he returned his twin's hug sympathetically, though a bit distastefully.   
Paul started to cry.   
"Oh, you stupid whiners! Stop being ridiculous!" Brad stomped his feet. "Now, all of you, get into your rooms."   
Tim sighed, "Brad, stop panicking!"   
"Aw, the hell I am."   
Realizing that it was easiest just to ignore Brad's strange moods, Tim quickly went to where most of SF's assigned to guard them were gathered. He was intercepted first by none other than the elusive Samantha Carter.   
"Sam!" Tim shouted happily. "I didn't see you coming!" Sam smiled, though watched him a bit sternly. "I can see that everything is still under control, here. What's all the excitement?"   
"Well, Brad is a little... anxious." Brad's thumping feet were heard behind them. "Sam? Sam!"   
"Hi, Brad!" Sam quickly pushed Tim toward one corner of the library. "See, Tim? Every call is screened. No need to worry about bombs or anything, okay? That previous call had been checked out. It's all clear."   
"Why are you here?" Brad breathlessly hugged Sam. "Where's Dad? Daniel?"   
"They're not even due yet. Leave them in peace, will you? I just wanted to check in with you, guys."   
Brad and Tim quickly saw the anxiety in Sam's eyes. "Sam," Brad's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're not telling us everything, are you?"   
"Where are your brothers?" she sighed.   
"Safe," Brad answered curtly. "Tell us."   
"It's not about your father or Daniel. It's about you. Come, sit with me." Sam quickly led them toward the sofa and took out two curious-look cell phones.   
"Cool," Brad took one. "I bet I know what this is."   
"It isn't as far fetched from what it looks like, Brad. They're cell phones. Military issues, though."   
Tim watched Sam thoughtfully. "Our restrictions are over?"   
"No," Sam bit her lip. "Yet, it may not a good idea at the moment for you to stay here."   
The boys exchanged glances to one another. Tim finally asked, "Who made that previous call?"   
"A successful journalist in hacking our system. Listen. You're about to be swarmed by reporters," Sam said apologetically. "There's already complaints from your neighbors, even with our best efforts to isolate the house. It's just a matter of time before somebody gets through, and then the whole neighborhood will be on public display. Then, it won't just be reporters who's harassing you all."   
Brad was now breathing quickly. "Oh, God, Sam. What should we do? I can't... I mean... What would my friends say if they know that it's Dad... I mean..."   
"Your Dad isn't the villain, here," Tim suddenly said in a harsh tone. He gulped when both Sam and Brad stared at him curiously.   
"Since when do you know more about *my* father than *me*?"   
Tim rolled his eyes. "Don't start again, Brad. We've just made up."   
Sam chuckled, but quickly turned serious again. She studied the boys closely and finally exhaled her breath. "You guys realize that there are things you just can't know, right?"   
"Even considering how insane the situation is now, we still aren't entitled to know?" Brad whined.   
"No," Sam said gently. "I'm sorry, Brad."   
"What should we do, then?" Tim asked. "Are you planning to relocate us soon?"   
"For safety's sake, yes. But not before your father give us the go. So, you're still here at the moment. On the other hand, I think it's better for you guys to keep these cell phones. You'll notice that there are only three buttons. Button 1 is goes directly to Cheyenne Mountain headquarters, button 2 goes to either myself, or Daniel, or your father, depending on who is in possession of the receiving device, and button 3 is to connect to each other."   
"Very limited speed dials," Brad said and remembered his own now-blocked cell phone mournfully.   
"One other thing," Sam said in an even graver tone.   
"Oh God, there's still more? Worse than this?" Brad whined and buried his face on Tim's back, completely forgetting that he'd just spent more than one day being mad at his boyfriend.   
"Just a warning - whatever you may see or hear on the news or in the paper, don't get carried away or panic."   
This time, both Brad and Tim stared at her, speechless.   
"Protect your little brothers as well, Bradley. Away from the TVs at least," Sam said softly. "Things may seem a bit too ugly for you all."   
Tim curled his arm around Brad's shoulder and drew him close for a small kiss on top of his thick hair. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally, Brad's hand crept out and reached Sam's hand. "Will you stay here, Sam?"   
"I *can't* stay the whole time, Brad."   
"Just be here a little longer then. Please."   
********   
"What are you doing?" Daniel asked a bit harshly, short of breath from so much running. "I believe *I* am the one in charge."   
Paul Davis watched him calmly and took a long second to answer. It annoyingly reminded Daniel of someone scolding a clueless child. "Starting the process," he said. "Exactly like you ordered."   
"You were asked to put things to order, not intimidate them," Daniel's voice lowered dangerously.   
"Basic rule of civil order, approved by, I am sure, the United Nation High Commission on Refugee Relations. First, identify and classify refugees according to--"   
"I know what the procedure is!" Daniel almost shouted. "And, from my knowledge *and* experience, I know they aren't to be treated like prisoners, and certainly aren't to be treated like dogs with rabies!"   
"They are potentially violent *and* dangerous, Doctor Jackson. And from *my* knowledge and experience, I know it was *your* people who failed to identify *all* the refugees, which, I am very sorry to say, caused this unpleasant situation. Come on! It's only sperm samples!"   
"You're scaring the children!"   
"Doctor Jackson! We have *casualties*! Please, be reasonable."   
Daniel gritted his teeth. "For God's sake, Major. Treat them like human beings!"   
Davis watched him thoughtfully. "You're losing yourself, Daniel. How's the surgery progressing?"   
"*Doctor* Jackson! And I don't know any more about her operation than you do at the moment!" Daniel finally shouted. "Stop being so... so..."   
Davis raised one of his eyebrows, then took a step closer toward Daniel. His voice lowered when he clasped Daniel's shoulder warmly. "Are you alright?"   
Daniel brushed the hand off his shoulder harshly. He tried hard to calm himself. "Major. You don't understand what they are saying."   
The major's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are they saying?"   
Daniel bit his lip hard. How could he say it? He was practically shaking from the anger and curses being shouted from some of the Abydonians. They were so... *hateful*. Yet, if he told this to Davis, the harsh treatment would seem justified. And if he were honest with himself, maybe what Davis was doing was the right thing after all. Chaos and violence take strong hands to achieve order.   
"I--," Daniel was suddenly lost for words. "Let me see Hapshut. I don't understand *why* she was so abruptly dragged out from medical station."   
"For your information, it's not *my* doing. It's *your* woman, Tem, ordering her own people."   
"But *you* put her into cell!"   
"Because she started another fight." Davis watched him closely. "Doctor Jackson, you should know that I have had many similar missions handling refugees in Palestine and Somalia."   
"They aren't Somalis or Palestinians."   
"They are all the same. You *know* that," Davis said. "It will be helpful if you'd highlight what you've been hearing, Doc."   
Daniel sighed loudly. "Just let me see Hapshut, please."   
"Doc," Davis' tone became hard. "*Teamwork* is the key, here. You don't win by working alone, all right? You're free to see Hapshut any time, but you have to *tell me* what is going on."   
Daniel gave him an icy glare. "I'll tell you once Jack's here."   
Davis' expression wavered between incredulous and amused. "Why the hell does everything with you always end up with *Colonel* O'Neill in the picture? Good Lord, Doc. You amaze me."   
He motioned one Airman nearby and ordered him to take Daniel to see Hapshut, then smirked. "I take it there's still no news about him at the moment, hmm?"   
Daniel didn't even try to answer. He frantically turned his attention to one of the small tents where loud shrieks from little boys were suddenly heard. He gasped when he found one boy, about eight years old, strapped into the bed, squirming hysterically, while a medic tried hard to give him a shot in his arm.   
"Stop this, for God's sake!" he hissed. "You're making them angry!"   
But it was too late. One flap of the tent was suddenly opened and before anyone could prepare for it, three men and a group of women screamed in anger and attacked them.   
"Stop! Stop!" Daniel screamed back, then watched in horror as the soldiers ran in, guns ready. Then he felt like his face was hitting a brick.   
*********   
Ferretti had spent more time than almost anyone else had at Cheyenne Mountain on dangerous missions with Jack. He had seen the man defy death repeatedly, though sometimes too frighteningly closely. After a few such times, he took to the notion that Jack O'Neill probably had nine lives. The man was invincible. That was why he never doubted that Jack would return from his first mission post-Abydos War, despite being one hour late. What he didn't expect was to see him so shaken up.   
Both he and Teal'c were unbelievably ashen and unsteady; he feared they might have been badly hurt. But after both men were out of their EVAs with bodies intact, he wondered what had happened.   
Dr. Frasier took both men to the infirmary, despite their shaky reluctance. During the journey, Jack managed to throw up on the one of the orderlies, while muttering, non-stop, "Jesus."   
"Colonel. Are you alright?" Ferretti could not contain his curiosity any longer. Despite his shivering, Jack's expression was incredulous. "Of course! Goddammit!"   
"He looks alright to me," Janet said sharply. "What happened, Colonel?"   
"Are you cold?" Ferretti continued. "Something happen on Abydos?"   
"STOP!" Both Janet and Ferretti jumped. "Sir?" Ferretti asked.   
"Don't...just don't ask about what had happened, okay?" Jack's eyes were wild, and he shivered again. More violently. "Jesus *fucking* Christ!"   
"Your adrenaline level is abnormally high," Janet said. "Perhaps Teal'c could enlighten us?"   
Teal'c seemed to recover from whatever state he was in at the moment. His breathing slowed.   
"What happened, Teal'c?" Ferretti asked softly.   
"We saw something terrible," Teal'c slowly answered. His eyes were full of anguish.   
"Never mind what we saw, Teal'c! Doc! Could you let me take a shower?"   
"Colonel, do you want something to help you calm down?" Janet asked with some concern. She had seen Colonel O'Neill come through some really horrid situations, and he had *never* appeared so shaken.   
"He felt as if the little creatures were crawling all over him, JanetFraiser," Teal'c volunteered to explain.   
Janet and Ferretti exchanged glances. "Little?" Ferretti asked. "Creatures?" added Janet.   
Jack squeezed his eyes shut then groaned loudly, "Arrrggh! I can't stand it! Jesus! Let me get a shower!"   
Teal'c curiously sighed. "I suggest you all to prepare to meet once O'Neill has calmed himself."   
"Damn right!" Jack said. "Hammond, Carter, and Daniel!"   
"General Hammond has already flown to DC, Sir. Major Carter is checking on your family."   
"And Daniel is on the other side of this room," Janet cut in.   
That stopped Jack completely. "Huh?"   
"Daniel," Janet almost smiled. She noticed that Jack had completely stopped shaking. "In the next room."   
"Why?" Jack jumped from his bed. Whatever had been on his mind completely forgotten, his attention honed in on Daniel. "Is he hurt? What the hell happened?"   
"Just headache, maybe. But consider yourself warned - I wouldn't comment on how he looks," Janet said. "Colonel? Jack!"   
Jack did not even wait for more explanation, he moved with lightening speed to open the connecting door. A moment later, the question in his voice was obvious. "For crying out loud, Daniel! You look.... *ugly*!"   
*******   
Sam studied Jack's frozen scowl with concern. She sighed. "How are you?"   
Jack's face clouded. "You'll see."   
The room fell into an eerie silence as the video began to play. Illuminated by the lights coming from the film, Teal'c wore a disturbed expression, and Sam was overwhelmed by sorrow. It was painful to watch the tape's most recent images of Abydos. Such a beautiful place, she thought, ruined. It was a dreamlike horror to see the rubble, the deadness, of a once lively, vibrant place. She mourned, too, for its native people, trapped, maybe forever, inside Area 9.   
The light from the film darkened, and both Jack and Teal'c fidgeted nervously.   
"This is taken on point 4," Jack said. "The point where the gas leaked."   
Dark.   
Getting darker.   
The picture turned into blackness. Almost nothing could be seen except for some faint movement illuminated only by the men's suit.   
"What is that?" asked Daniel, who until now had been extremely quiet due to his swollen face.   
Teal'c gritted his teeth.   
Daniel turned with horror to Jack. "Jack? It sounded...."   
"Ssshhh..." Sam waved them into silence, eyes glued to the blackness shown. Something... A sound. No. It was not a sound. Something... grumbling?   
"It's the ground talking," Jack whispered. Then his recorded voice were heard, //"There's something, Teal'c. I'd better light the large torch to see better." //   
Daniel was looking at Jack, therefore he could see when suddenly Jack turned his face elsewhere. At the same moment Teal'c closed his eyes, and Daniel knew without seeing that something beyond horror was now about to crystallize before their eyes.   
"Oh Lord!" Sam screamed with disbelief.   
Oh, Daniel didn't want to see, he didn't want to...   
He turned and then saw....   
Masses... No... A sea of... maggots.   
Pulsing and moving.... And they were blanketing the whole ground, the walls, and the ceiling, making the place look like the white, slimy, throat of a giant. Daniel never saw anything as frightening or as hideous as that before.   
"It was everywhere," Jack whispered in a haunted tone. "It was not my imagination. They came out of everywhere..."   
Daniel felt bile rose up to his throat.   
"And they *chased* us," Jack's voice echoed in an eerie tone. "They wanted something living."   
A low guttural scream was heard from the screen; Jack's. And then the picture blanked into nothingness.   
********   
The house was already dark when Daniel and Jack arrived home. Sam had mentioned that she had asked the boys to turn off the television and go to bed early. Apparently, her advice was diligently followed. Daniel went to the kitchen and made an ice pack for his forehead. Then he moved to where Jack was sitting on the sofa in the living room.   
"Can't believe how *silent* this house is," Jack whispered. "Makes me wonder what it's going to be like when they've all grown up and moved on? I can't imagine being alone."   
Daniel smiled, "There's always possibility of you finding a wife, though. Who knows? Maybe you'll make another set of four boys for your retirement days."   
Jack looked at his friend with undisguised affection. "That, my friend, is not likely to happen."   
Daniel's smile turned into grin. "Who'd believe you could scream like that, Jack?"   
Jack snorted, "You wouldn't wonder if you had been there and felt those maggots coming down on you like rain." He shivered again. "Jesus."   
Reacting to Jack's shivering, Daniel shifted and plastered the whole right side of his body onto Jack. "I thought that you weren't scared of anything."   
"I'm not."   
"Except maggots."   
"Zillions of them, out of nowhere, everywhere around you, and of a completely unknown origin. Who knows? They probably eat people too."   
"And you're still here," Daniel laughed softly. Sighing, he put his head on Jack's shoulder,   
"Hallelujah," Jack grinned. He brushed his cheek on top of Daniel's head and gently put his arm around his friend's waist.   
"I wonder where those creatures come from." Daniel asked thoughtfully, burrowing his body even deeper into Jack's arms. "Do you think it's the end for the Abydonians, Jack? Have we finally managed to demolish the race completely? A proper genocide, you think?"   
"Sssh," Jack squeezed Daniel's waist. "We're helping them, okay? And I won't give up for the rest of my life. Not even if I have to sacrifice my good name."   
"Your good name has already been tarnished," Daniel snorted.   
"Thank you for reminding me. Anyway. We'll find a way, okay?" Jack's tone was extremely gentle.   
Both men fell into comfortable silence.   
Daniel was tired. Extremely so. And he did not want to move.   
Why should he, when it was obvious he was welcomed there. Beside, it surprisingly felt... simple. Uncomplicated. It was just... was. So... right.   
All of his muscles were relaxed, in tune with what his heart had silently desired, making him completely melt inside Jack's arms. He shifted a little, a bit doubtful over Jack's reaction, yet the Colonel squeezed him affectionately.   
"You know," he whispered. "Major Paul Davis is a real asshole."   
Jack chuckled, and its deep rumble resonated all through Daniel's body. "Very good observation, Doctor Jackson."   
"I can't stand having to see him again tomorrow."   
Jack squeezed his waist again. "Whatever comes tomorrow, comes tomorrow, Danny. Let's just rest and stop thinking, huh?"   
Oh God. Daniel couldn't even manage to think *anything*.   
"Jack," he whispered, looking up.   
"Yeah?"   
Was this what they called 'little deaths' like? When everything suddenly.... stopped?   
"Will you kiss me?"   
Jack did.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the setting. I wish somebody can help me with html coding (yes, I don't know how to put space between paragraphs)


End file.
